


Божественный ветер

by Ami



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ami/pseuds/Ami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Краткая аннотация: В Токио орудует неофашистская организация.<br/>После разрыва и годовой разлуки Айя и Йоджи вынуждены работать вместе.</p><p>Предупреждения:<br/>АУ.<br/>Вайсс легально работают в токийском полицейском департаменте.<br/>Нецензурная лексика (немного).<br/>Матчасть и достоверность происходящего на уровне аниме.</p><p>Бета: Тэнки (весь текст), erica albright is a bitch (пролог и первая часть)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Божественный ветер

Пролог

 

Вокзал Токио, около двух часов ночи

Танако Окама по кличке Мадонна была девочкой яркой, чем-то действительно похожей на американскую поп-диву. Она подсела на иглу недавно и выглядела всё ещё привлекательной, за что её люто ненавидели другие девчонки на панели. Честно говоря, её ужасно достала эта жизнь, просто деньги на дозу были реально нужны.

Впрочем, сейчас, когда она шла по зданию вокзала вместе с Риком и Спайдером, ей не хотелось об этом думать. Сегодня им везло. Они ограбили аптечный киоск и удачно загнали таблетки, обменяв их на хорошую дозу. Теперь хотелось одного: найти подходящее местечко и уединиться. Мадонна предлагала поехать к ней, но у Рика явно начиналась ломка, так что решили заскочить в туалет на вокзале.

– Только бы на мусоров не нарваться, тут их полно, – нервно сказал Рик, утирая пот со лба. Он все время зевал и чесался. 

Впоследствии Мадонна не раз думала, как бы им повезло, если бы в ту ночь они встретили мусоров. 

Сначала все шло хорошо. Общественный туалет оказался закрыт на ремонт. Внизу было пусто, тетя-бомжиха не в счет. А потом оказалось, что Рик потерял ложку. 

– Ну ты, блин, мудак, слышишь, – прокомментировал Спайдер. 

– Calm down, baby(1), – Мадонне стало жалко Рика – он выглядел совсем хреново. – Я смотаюсь в кафе. 

Она быстро поднялась по ступенькам и окинула взглядом местность. Рядом с туалетом стоял мусорный контейнер, который Мадонна привычно отметила – в случае чего, туда всегда можно бросить героин. Мусоров нигде не было видно. Мадонна разминулась с двумя аккуратными парнями в тяжелых ботинках, которые спортивной походкой направлялись в туалет. 

То ли её уже начинало ломать, то ли рожи у них были отвратительные. Особенно глаза. Как дерьмо. Вот что плохо, когда ширяешься: постоянный стресс. То прячешься от всех, как идиот, то на измену пробивает. Ну, ничего, скоро она с этим завяжет. Уже несколько раз пыталась – и абсолютно все получалось. 

Мадонна стибрила ложку в привокзальном ресторанчике и не мешкая вернулась на платформу. Внутри всё сладко дрожало в предвкушении кайфа. Когда сидишь на игле, поневоле приходится быть внимательным, поэтому прежде чем спуститься по ступенькам в туалет, Мадонна замедлила шаг и прислушалась. 

Внизу шла какая-то возня. 

– Вы чего, ребята, – у Рика был странный голос, – не надо.

Некоторое время она прислушивалась, не понимая, что происходит. А когда поняла – закрыла рот рукой, чтобы не закричать. Надо было убегать, но она стояла, как парализованная, и все никак не могла сдвинуться с места. Кто-то поднимался по лестнице.

Мадонна в ужасе метнулась в сторону и спряталась за мусорным контейнером. Закрыла голову руками, надеясь, что её не заметят. 

Она продолжала изо всех сил сжимать губы, но крик все-таки рвался – беззвучный, бессильный, и слезы текли, и она никак не могла остановиться.

Её не заметили.

 

Рейс Лос-Анджелес-Токио, в то же время

Боинг-747 набирал высоту, мягко рассекая ночные облака. Пассажиры в салоне первого класса уже спали, только двое мужчин вполголоса переговаривались по-английски.

– Терпеть не могу эти гребаные перелеты, – Шульдих сдвинул бандану на глаза. Он только что запил таблетку снотворного коньяком и собирался заснуть. – Гутэ нахт. 

Судя по его виду, ему действительно не помешало бы выспаться. Но Брэд не привык работать с людьми, не ознакомившись с их досье. 

– Мы еще не закончили, – напомнил он.

Шульдих неохотно вернул бандану на место и достал ноутбук.

– Я тебе и так могу сказать, чем все кончится. С нами, конечно, станут соперничать и плести интриги, нам будут бешено завидовать, за спиной будут говорить, что ты со мной спишь...

– Ты ошибаешься, – прервал Брэд.

– По-твоему, в Токио меня не примут за голубого? – удивился Шульдих.

– Я имел в виду зависть и интриги. Что касается твоего вопроса... – Брэд пожал плечами. – Пока ты не поменяешь стиль одежды, это будет происходить везде.

– Я – метросексуал(2), – отчеканил Шульдих. – Это не одно и то же.

– Да, конечно, – нетерпеливо сказал Брэд. – Просто разница не для всех очевидна. 

– Если хочешь знать мое мнение, совместная работа с японской полицией – абсолютно идиотская затея. 

– Пока что я хочу получить информацию. Как только я захочу узнать твое мнение, я скажу тебе об этом прямо.

– Команда Вайсс проворачивала боевые операции в андерграунде до того, как полтора года назад шеф полиции Токио перевел их на легальное положение. Теперь они расследуют особо тяжкие преступления.

– Это я знаю, – сдержанно заметил Брэд. 

– Фуджимия Ран, для друзей – Айя, двадцать пять лет, – Шульдих открыл файл. – Лидер Вайсс и один из самых ценных агентов Критикер. Его родителей убили, когда ему было восемнадцать. Трудно сходится с людьми. Почитай кодекс самураев, там про Фуджимию все написано. 

– Круг общения?

– Кроме младшей сестры у Фуджимии никого нет. Он встречался с парнем, год назад расстались. Так, образ жизни... – Шульдих зевнул и перелистнул страницы файла. – Кошмар какой. 

– Дальше. 

– Хидака Кен, двадцать четыре года. Обучен убивать с оружием и без. Надо же, а на фотографии такой лапочка. Играл за джей-лигу, пока его не дисквалифицировали за допинг.

– Хидака принимал допинг? 

– Господь с тобой, Брэд. Он же в католическом интернате воспитывался. Там за такое розгами пороли. Его просто подставили, – Шульдих подавил судорожный зевок. – С ним тебе будет труднее всего. 

– Почему? – машинально спросил Брэд, рассматривая снимок. 

– Хидака пошел работать в Вайсс, чтобы бороться за справедливость, – пояснил Шульдих. – Только, в отличие от Фуджимии, он еще и романтик. Жуткая комбинация. 

– Окей. Кудо.

– Летит сейчас в Токио из Санта-Фе. Он там работал целый год. Завтра у Кудо выходной, так что будет отсыпаться. В отличие от нас. Мы увидимся с ним не раньше послезавтра, и я еще успею тебе...

– Мы увидим Кудо завтра вечером.

– Кудо Йоджи, двадцать семь лет. Экстраверт. Общительный. 

– Это я и так вижу, – заметил Кроуфорд, глянув на фотографию.

– Фотографическая память и отличные коммуникативные навыки. В Критикер его считали многообещающим агентом.

– Но...? – полуутвердительно спросил Брэд.

– Им не нравилась склонность Кудо к риску. Он морально неустойчивый. Высокие показатели по шкале «сенсэйшн-сикинг». Знаешь, что это, или объяснить?

– Вкратце.

– Это значит, что ему постоянно нужны острые ощущения. Он и есть тот парень, с которым – сюрприз, сюрприз! – жил Фуджимия. 

– Слабости, принципы, религиозные убеждения?

– Это ему вообще все пофигу. У Кудо была единственная слабость: Фуджимия, – сообщил Шульдих, уже проваливаясь в сон. 

Брэд так и не смог заснуть. Он смотрел в окно, пока Токио – море крохотных огоньков в темноте – не показался далеко внизу. 

Где-то там находился человек, за которым давно и безрезультатно следил Интерпол. Несколько лет назад этот человек перешел дорогу американскому правительству. До сих пор у них не было ни единой зацепки. Человек вел себя осторожно. Время работало против них – оставалось только анализировать информацию и наблюдать, как он идет к власти. 

Все изменилось этой весной. У Брэда участились видения, и все они касались Токио. В Лос-Анджелесе решили, что это их шанс.

Большинство видений приходили на рассвете или ночью и были расплывчатыми и смутными, похожими на сны. Они возникали и исчезали, как буквы на песке, которые смывает прибрежной волной. 

Иногда Брэд даже не мог их толком пересказать.

Последнее видение – размытое и чувственное – было сегодня утром, и оно касалось Токио.

Грязь. Нежность. Шум дождя. Кровь. И лепестки цветущей вишни.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Примечания:

(1) Calm down, baby – детка, успокойся (англ.).

(2) Метросексуал – термин для обозначения современных мужчин, имеющих ярко выраженный эстетический вкус и затрачивающих много времени и денег на совершенствование своего внешнего вида.

Понедельник

 

(1) Хидака Кен

День не заладился с самого утра.

Начать с того, что вчерашний дэйт обернулся полной жопой – если смотреть на вещи реально. Сначала этот парень напился так, что пришлось буквально на себе тащить его до кровати. Потом они зачем-то распили на двоих бутылку сакэ. Закусывать было нечем, кроме яблок, и оба так набрались, что в глазах плыло.

Секс получился... мда. Ну, это все еще можно пережить. Но сегодня утром парень сообщил, что не чувствует себя достаточно зрелым для серьезных отношений.

Кен слышал эту фразу столько раз, что его уже достало. В последнее время он делил мужчин на две группы – тех, кто не может взять на себя такую ответственность и тех, кто боится, что любовь может стать обыденной. Но если трахнуться только один раз, то как понять, какой станет любовь?!

Наверное, вообще не стоило искать бой-френда на гей-тусовках, но Кен не знал, как еще можно познакомиться с парнем. В итоге он проспал и не успел заскочить домой, чтобы переодеться. Пришлось явиться на работу, как есть. Джинсы еще ладно, у Йоджи когда-то такие же были. Но проклятая майка! Она все время сползала с плеча. 

Первой, кого он увидел, была секретарша шефа – Хильда Брюгге. 

Эту даму с ее вечно плотно сжатыми в нитку губами, блистающими чистотой стеклышками очков и аккуратными некрасивыми костюмами в департаменте побаивались все молодые сотрудники. Ну, кроме Айи, который вообще ничего не боялся, и Йоджи, фантастическим образом умевшего находить общий язык с женщинами. 

Кена фрау Брюгге почему-то всегда воспитывала. Вот и сейчас она неодобрительно посмотрела на голое плечо и строго сказала: 

– Ви слишком легко одевайт. 

Кен покорно натянул майку обратно на плечо и пробормотал что-то нечленораздельное. 

– Ви должни с молёдости беречь сфоё здоровье. Молёдой человек легко простужайт, – наставительно сказала она, – подривайт своё здоровье на фсю жизнь. 

– Вы правы, фрау Брюгге, – обреченно сказал Кен, понимая, что вместо спасительной чашки кофе после похмелья его ждет лекция на тему здоровья.  
Но сегодня фрау Брюгге не стала его отчитывать. Ему показалось, что она чем-то расстроена.

– Что-то случилось, фрау Брюгге? – спросил он. 

– Што моглё случиться? – сухо спросила она.

– Мне показалось, что вы чем-то расстроены, – осторожно сказал Кен.

– Меланколия – это карашо для паразитоф и бездельникофф, – отрезала фрау Брюгге. Кен наткнулся на ледяной взгляд ее глаз и смутился. – А у меня есть дело. Терпение и труд фсё перетирайт. Этому тоже учатся з молодих лет, господин Хидака. 

Блин, ну почему у него все как-то так... не клеится, а? Кен пришел на работу настолько расстроенный, что у него даже мелькнула дикая мысль поговорить об этом с Айей. Во-первых, тот в курсе дела. Во-вторых – близкий друг. В-третьих, все равно больше не с кем.

Но Кен его все равно боялся. Например, сейчас ему не очень хотелось попадаться Айе на глаза в таком виде. 

Они столкнулись в коридоре.

– Айя, можно тебя на минуту? – выпалил Кен.

– Не сейчас, – бросил Айя на ходу и скрылся за дверью шефа.

Не заметил. Кен перевел дух. Наверное, странно бояться своего лучшего друга? Тем, кто не в теме, это даже как-то не объяснишь. 

Дико хотелось спать. Кен подошел к автомату с напитками, который стоял у кабинета Кобаяси. Кофе – это то, что нужно, только бы не такой холодный, как на прошлой неделе. 

Он полез в карман джинсов за монеткой, когда услышал Айин голос:

– Вы меня вызывали? 

– Фуджимия. Присядьте. У меня для вас две новости.

Дверь была прикрыта неплотно, и Кен поневоле слышал разговор. 

– С завтрашнего дня у вас будет еще один сотрудник. Вы уже работали вместе, это Кудо Йоджи. Он уже звонил из аэропорта и сказал, что может приехать прямо...

– Я прошу вас перевести Кудо в другой департамент.

Кен еще никогда не слышал, чтобы Айя перебивал людей старше себя по возрасту. Он уже понял, что слышит что-то, не предназначенное для его ушей, и спешил изо всех сил. Проклятые джинсы были такими узкими, что их приходилось застегивать лежа, зато в них Кен пользовался успехом в гей-клубах.

– Он хочет работать с вами. 

– Предложите ему больше денег, – хмуро посоветовал Айя. 

– Три дня назад вы говорили, что у вас нехватка кадров. Я даю вам еще одного человека – а вы отказываетесь. Вам не кажется, что это... нелогично?

– Тогда я прошу перевести в другой департамент меня, – резко сказал Айя. 

Блин, надо уносить отсюда ноги! Что будет, если Айя обнаружит его здесь, под дверью?! 

– Это абсолютно невозможно, – сухо ответил Кобаяси. 

Кен наконец выудил монетку, ткнул в первую попавшуюся кнопку и теперь ждал, пока кофе нальется в картонный стаканчик. 

– И вторая новость. С сегодняшнего дня вы будете сотрудничать с... Фуджимия, постойте! Куда же вы?!

Кен лихорадочно схватил стаканчик (сегодня кофе был огненный), когда дверь распахнулась. На пороге появился бледный и решительный Айя. Не взглянув на Кена, он стремительно рванул куда-то по коридору.

Кен вернулся за свой стол в еще более скверном расположении духа. Пока загружались файлы, отхлебнул кофе и уставился в окно. Личные проблемы не мешали ему переживать за друзей. 

Айя и Йоджи были самой крутой парочкой в Токио. Ну, скажем так: самой крутой из всех, кого он знал. Кен так и не понял, почему они расстались. В конце концов, неважно. Если даже у них не получилось – у кого вообще может получиться? 

Кен мрачно допил кофе и открыл файл текущего расследования. 

Двое подростков из Бостона, которые собирались провести в Токио весенние каникулы, пропали без вести три дня назад.

Вчера утром их тела нашли в парке Хоккайдо. 

Убитая девушка выглядела совсем ребенком. Судя по отчету судмедэкспертизы, парень до последней секунды пытался ее защитить.  
Его оттащили и забили ногами, а ей перерезали горло осколком пивной бутылки. 

Кен знал, как выглядят места подобных преступлений, и все-таки на секунду застыл, глядя на фотографии из парка. 

«Они за это ответят», – мысленно пообещал он.

Его мысли прервал телефонный звонок. Звонили с вокзала. 

Трое. В общественном туалете. 

 

(2) Хидака Кен

Кен допивал кофе на ходу, пока вызывал судмедэкспертизу, и одновременно натягивал куртку.

Общественный туалет на вокзале был излюбленным местом, куда ходили ширяться. Раз трое – значит, скорее всего, передоз. Если только... не то, что было в парке Хоккайдо. «Лучше бы это был передоз, – мелькнуло в голове у Кена, пока он вкратце обрисовывал Айе ситуацию, – хотя сейчас уже, конечно, все равно».

– Ты хотел поговорить? – сухо напомнил Айя, когда они садились в машину.

От одного взгляда на Айино лицо желание изливать ему душу пропало само собой, и Кен быстро сказал: 

– Нет. Нет, Айя. Уже все в порядке. 

У входа в туалет толпилась радостно взволнованная толпа зевак. Навстречу им по ступенькам поднимался патологоанатом Хиро – угрюмый небритый мужчина с воспаленными глазами. Все в департаменте знали, что от него ушла жена и с тех пор у Хиро проблемы с алкоголем. Кену показалось, что Хиро хотел поскорее пройти мимо, но Айя остановил его: 

– Время и причина смерти уже установлены? 

– Часов шесть прошло, максимум семь. То есть где-то между двумя и тремя часами ночи. Похоже, ногами забили, – Хиро старался не встречаться с ним взглядом. – Почерк тот же, что и в парке Хоккайдо. Я постараюсь завтра прислать вам отчет по факсу. А сейчас меня ждут дела. 

Но Айя и не думал спешить. 

– Подробный отчет... – неторопливо начал он, – нужен мне...

– Знаю, позавчера, – буркнул Хиро. 

– ...нужен мне сегодня, – невозмутимо закончил Айя. 

– Я спешу, – Хиро поправил мятый плащ, и Кен заметил, что руки у него дрожат. «Наверное, пил вчера», – понял Кен и посторонился. 

– И вот еще что, – холодно сказал Айя. – Если я еще раз увижу вас на работе в таком состоянии – приму меры. Это второе и последнее предупреждение. 

Кен не стал дослушивать разговор и первым спустился по ступенькам. 

В туалете резко пахло хлоркой и мочой. С первого взгляда на трупы стало ясно, что это не передоз. Кен мельком глянул на ближайшее распростертое тело: рука с татуировкой в виде скорпиона вывернута под неестественным углом, волосы слиплись от крови. Растамана в кожаной куртке с амулетами запихнули в соседнюю кабинку. Вместо лиц у обоих было темное месиво. Женщина лежала поодаль и выглядела так, что... ну, в общем, на неё не хотелось смотреть. Впрочем, внимание тут же отвлекло еще одно, гораздо более странное обстоятельство. 

На месте преступления находились двое людей. 

Высокий мужчина в безукоризненно сидящем костюме и очках склонился над телом растамана. 

– Ну что, герыч при себе? – по-английски спросил его другой. Он стоял спиной к Кену, прислонившись плечом к стене. Все на нем – от стильной банданы до винтажных ботинок – выглядело настолько элегантно, как будто он сошел с обложки журнала.

– Ты был прав, – коротко ответил мужчина в очках.

Элегантный пожал плечами:

– Я же тебе говорил.

Кен так удивился, что глупо спросил:

– Вы кто?!

Тип в бандане обернулся и окинул его веселым удивленным взглядом. 

– Во-первых, доброе утро, – он говорил по-японски с еле заметным иностранным акцентом.

– Предъявите документы, – уже резче сказал Кен. 

– Яволь, – одобрил элегантный. – Орднунг унд дисциплин.

«Интерпол», – с некоторым удивлением прочитал Кен. 

– Могу я видеть ваше? – осведомился агент Интерпола со странным именем Шульдих. 

«Главный – тот, который в очках, – сообразил Кен. – А этот спит с ним». 

Кен сунул ему своё удостоверение, и Шульдих медленно поднял на Кена глаза: 

– Отличная фотография, – похвалил он. – Вы на ней такой милый, просто прелесть.

Мужчина в очках выпрямился, стянул латексные перчатки и тоже подошел к ним. 

– Кроуфорд, – голос у него был низкий, глубокий. 

Кен встретился взглядом с умными светло-карими глазами и отчего-то растерялся. Кроуфорд ждал, и Кен еще больше смутился, не сообразив показать ему свое удостоверение. 

– Это наш новый коллега, Хидака Кен, – пояснил Шульдих. – И он совсем не милый, а наоборот – сотрудник из отдела особо тяжких.

Кажется, он хотел сказать что-то еще, но осекся, увидев Айю.

– Что вы здесь делаете?

Под его взглядом смешался бы кто угодно.

Кто угодно, но не Кроуфорд.

– Здравствуйте, Фуджимия. Судя по вашей реакции, вы еще не успели поговорить со своим шефом.

 

(3) Мадонна

Мадонна просидела за мусорным контейнером всю ночь. Она смутно понимала, что надо куда-то идти, но её словно парализовало от ужаса. Под утро стало холодно. Она дрожащими руками выудила из внутреннего кармана куртки пакетик, приберегаемый на черный день, и вогнала всю дозу в вену. Героин счастливой мягкой волной прокатился по телу, согревая и успокаивая. А потом она отрубилась. 

Когда Мадонна пришла в себя, было уже совсем светло. Кто-то осторожно тряс её за плечо. 

– Эй, девочка. Ты окей?

Мадонна открыла глаза. На неё с неподдельным сочувствием смотрел симпатичный парень. 

– Замерзла? 

– Все в порядке, – быстро сказала она, стараясь не стучать зубами. 

– На, возьми, – он снял куртку и набросил ей на плечи. – Слушай, ты давно тут сидишь? Ты что-нибудь видела сегодня ночью?

Мадонна сглотнула и уставилась на него с нескрываемым ужасом. 

– Меня зовут Кен, – он присел на корточки рядом, и его голос звучал успокаивающе. – Ты под защитой полиции и можешь мне все рассказать. Это очень важно, понимаешь? 

– Мне надо идти, – пробормотала она. – Я в школу опаздываю.

Парень смотрел участливо, и ей показалось, что с ним можно договориться. На секунду у Мадонны мелькнула дикая надежда, что её отпустят. 

– Меня уже три раза из разных школ выгоняли, понимаете? Эта экспериментальная – это мой последний шанс, реально последний, понимаете?

Но тут к ним подошли еще трое. 

– Кен, что тут у тебя? – спросил мрачный тип с красными волосами.

– Возможно, эта девушка что-то видела, – Кен оглянулся на очкастого и быстро поправил сползшую с плеча майку. 

– Здравствуй, милая.

Патлатый чувак в бандане ласково улыбался, но его взгляд оставался жестким. 

– Не вздумайте отпускать её, Хидака, – вполголоса добавил он. – Это свидетельница. 

– Где вы были сегодня ночью? – резко спросил мрачный.

Мадонна поняла, что этого уговаривать бесполезно, и зарыдала: 

– Пожалуйста, отпустите меня, ну пожалуйста…

– В машину, – коротко сказал красноволосый. 

 

(4) Заместитель шефа полиции

Мигрень Кобаяси имела странную особенность: в опасных ситуациях обостряла его и без того хорошую интуицию. Прислушиваясь к боли, которая давила на висок, он совершенно точно знал, что за плохой новостью, которую он получил сегодня утром, последует вторая. 

В ожидании человека, без участия которого предпочел бы обойтись, он еще раз пробежал глазами факс из министерства и отшвырнул его в сторону. Некоторое время стоял у окна, нервно постукивая кончиками пальцев по подоконнику и проигрывая в уме возможные варианты развития событий. 

– Вы меня вызывали? 

Фуджимия возник в кабинете как всегда бесшумно, так что Кобаяси даже вздрогнул от неожиданности. Что-то в этом лице, а еще в сильных ровных плечах, скромном черном свитере под горло – и особенно – в манере держаться – неудержимо раздражало.

– Сегодня утром пришел факс из министерства, – хмуро ответил он. – Убитая американка была дочкой сенатора. Самое главное сейчас – избежать скандала в прессе.

Лицо Фуджимии оставалось бесстрастным. 

– Час назад в мою работу вмешались люди из Интерпола, – сказал он. – Я прошу вас выяснить вопросы компетенции и принять меры.

– Тут нечего выяснять. С сегодняшнего дня вы передаете все нераскрытые дела в соседний отдел и занимаетесь исключительно убийством в парке Хоккайдо. В тесном сотрудничестве с Интерполом. 

– Мне не нужна поддержка со стороны.

– У господина Кроуфорда большие связи, – высокомерно обронил Кобаяси.– Решение о совместной работе с Интерполом принято в министерстве.

– Не буду вас задерживать, – сухо сказал он вслух. 

Но Фуджимия и не думал уходить. 

– Вчера я запрашивал статистику уличных преступлений, – невозмутимо сообщил он. – Секретарша сказала, что распечатка находится у вас.

– Я уже просмотрел, – боль сжимала виски медленно и безжалостно.

«С ним бесполезно искать общий язык, – вдруг подумал Кобаяси. – Я знал это с самого начала, а сейчас уже поздно». 

– Она мне нужна, – упрямо повторил Фуджимия.

– Там нет ничего интересного, – отрезал Кобаяси. – Речь всего лишь о бомжах и наркоманах. 

Фуджимия едва заметно прищурился. 

– Сейчас не время анализировать статистику, – уже резче сказал Кобаяси. Мигрень усиливалась, и он прижал палец к виску. – У вас есть дела поважнее: в Токио среди бела дня убита дочь сенатора.

– Эти события взаимосвязаны. 

Боль ввинтилась в висок раскаленным угольком, и Кобаяси понял, что это и есть та самая нехорошая новость. 

– Что вы сказали? – машинально переспросил он. 

– Убийства не случайны. Это система. 

– При всём уважении к вашему опыту, Фуджимия, – небрежно сказал Кобаяси. – В Критикер не преподают статистику, этому учат на первом курсе полицейской академии. Если за последние несколько недель уличных преступлений больше, это означает только одно: потом их станет меньше. 

– Вы ошибаетесь. Речь идет о преступной организации. Они будут убивать еще.

В кабинете повисла тяжелая пауза.

– Ну, вот что, Фуджимия, – наконец холодно проговорил Кобаяси. – У вас богатая фантазия. Однако без наличия доказательств пустые домыслы остаются пустыми домыслами. Выкиньте из головы эту чушь и займитесь своей непосредственной работой.

Он хотел сказать что-то еще, но осекся, потому что на столе зазвонил телефон. Увидев номер абонента, Кобаяси поспешно снял трубку.

– Я только что прочитал письмо из министерства, господин Мусо. Пускай господин Фуджимия сам расскажет вам о расследовании. 

Отдавая трубку Фуджимие, он нажал кнопку: Кобаяси не собирался пропускать ни одного слова из этого разговора. 

В следующую секунду голос шефа полиции Токио гремел на весь кабинет:

– ...лично мне наплевать, чья она там дочка, но девочке было всего шестнадцать лет!

– Мы делаем все, что можем.

– Очевидно, этого недостаточно, – резко возразил Мусо. – Черт возьми, Фуджимия, что у вас там происходит? Либо вы загружены работой, либо у вас мало людей. Скорее всего, и то, и другое – я знаю вашего шефа не первый день. Так почему же вы, черт побери, не обратились ко мне сразу? Я надеюсь, у вас хотя бы есть рабочая версия?

Слова шефа отзывались тупой болью, как будто его били палкой по голове. Кобаяси изорвал факс в мелкие клочки, швырнул в корзинку для бумаг и машинально взял со стола карандаш. 

– Мы предполагаем, что за убийством американских туристов, как и еще двухсот жителей Токио, стоит преступная группировка, – ровно ответил Фуджимия. – Они называют себя «Рассвет». 

Головная боль рванула, как ядерный взрыв. 

– Что вы сказали? – в полном изумлении переспросил Мусо. В следующую секунду голос шефа полиции гневно загремел, нарастая по мере его возмущения: 

– И вы преподносите этот сюрприз сейчас, когда в министерстве черт знает что творится? Да вы понимаете, что это означает для нас? История пахнет международным скандалом, вот что я вам скажу!

– У господина Фуджимии нет никаких доказательств существования подобной группировки, – вмешался Кобаяси. Он с такой силой сжал карандаш, что костяшки побелели. 

– Источник информации внутри группы появился у нас совсем недавно, – невозмутимо ответил Фуджимия. – Доказательства существования группировки будут со дня на день.

Карандаш хрустнул и сломался. 

Неуловимо смягчившийся голос Мусо доносился как сквозь вату:

– Хорошая работа, Фуджимия. 

– ...просил о встрече завтра утром. Со дня на день нам понадобится место в программе защиты свидетелей. Надеюсь, на этот раз мы обойдемся без излишней бюрократии, – слова Фуджимии он услышал как будто издалека.

Из-за головной боли Кобаяси не мог сосредоточиться на какой-то основной мысли. Сейчас он рассеянно думал о том, что, как и другие бывшие нелегальные агенты, Фуджимия не боялся смерти и не обладал инстинктом самосохранения в общечеловеческом смысле этого слова. Кроме того, он совершенно не интересовался карьерным продвижением, а к деньгам и личной выгоде относился едва ли не с презрением. Распространялось ли пренебрежение смертью на его близких? – эту мысль Кобаяси не успел додумать до конца.

– Берегите этого парня, как зеницу ока. Выжмите из него всё, что можно, – в голосе Мусо звучало явственное облегчение. – Передайте от меня господину Кобаяси, чтобы он сегодня же позаботился о программе защиты свидетелей. А за остальное не волнуйтесь, я всё улажу. Если возникнут какие-то трудности, обращайтесь прямо ко мне. И вот ещё что. Я хочу, чтобы вы нашли того, кто убил американцев. Вы меня поняли? Команда Вайсс, а не агенты Интерпола. Действуйте, Фуджимия. Я в вас верю.

Раздался щелчок, означающий, что Мусо отключился.

– Имейте в виду, – медленно сказал Кобаяси, – если вы ошибаетесь, то дорого заплатите за эту ошибку. 

Фуджимия молчал. Однако одно слабое место у него Кобаяси все же заметил. 

– Я не хочу, чтобы из-за вас мне было стыдно перед коллегами из Интерпола. 

Фуджимия резко вскинул на него глаза, и Кобаяси понял, что попал.

– Вам не будет стыдно, – раздельно сказал Фуджимия.

 

(5) Секретарша Кобаяси

Хильда Брюгге родилась и выросла в Гамбурге. Она так и не обзавелась друзьями в Токио. После смерти мужа Хильда совсем замкнулась в себе и стала много времени проводить на работе. 

С некоторых пор, примерно с того времени, как в департаменте по расследованию особо тяжких появились трое новых сотрудников, Хильда нередко задерживалась в офисе до позднего вечера. У нее прибавилось работы, к тому же днем, к её досаде, в их отделе теперь нередко толклись другие секретарши. Фрау Брюгге знала, что любая из них просто мечтает оказаться на ее месте.

Фрау Брюгге долго присматривалась к этим троим, пока не сложила о них своего мнения. Они как будто возникли из ниоткуда – никто не учился с ними в полицейской академии, никто не пересекался раньше по работе. Ходили слухи о государственных спецзаданиях. На вопросы о себе все трое отвечали уклончиво – и обычно держались вместе. Во всем, что касалось оружия и боевых операций они разбирались профессионально, и прекрасно ориентировались в Токио. Однако простейшая работа с документацией – то, чему учат на первом курсе полицейской академии – ставила их в тупик. 

Тяжелее всего эта задача давалась улыбчивому и миловидному Хидаке Кену, хотя он старался больше всех: трудолюбиво корябал свои ужасающие отчеты и смущенно просил Хильду «поправить, если что не так». Хидака никогда не пытаясь увильнуть или спихнуть свою работу на товарищей и никогда не обижался. 

Вежливый и хорошенький, как девушка, Кен имел черный пояс каратэ и джиу-джитсу. По вечерам он преподавал боевые искусства в полицейской академии. Поначалу Кен казался Хильде скромным, воспитанным, даже немного застенчивым юношей. Но однажды она зашла без стука – и услышала голос Кена: «Лезешь на рожон, как дебил последний, Йож, думаешь, ты пиздец крутой?» – «Кен! – одёрнул его Йоджи, увидевший фрау Брюгге. – Кен, ну не при даме же». Хидака обернулся, залился румянцем и невнятно пробормотал извинения, уставившись себе под ноги. Именно потому, что он смотрел в пол, он не увидел, как Кудо расплылся в улыбке и быстро подмигнул Хильде, встретившись с ней взглядом. 

Главный из троих был неулыбчивым, красивым и необыкновенно сдержанным человеком. Хотя господин Фуджимия держался просто и вежливо, в его присутствии робели. Ходили неясные слухи о какой-то трагедии в юности. Господин Фуджимия появился в бюро у Хильды всего один раз. Внимательно выслушал ее объяснения, молча кивнул – и после этого сдавал свои безупречные отчеты в срок. 

Наверное, господин Фуджимия был единственным человеком, способным поставить на место Кудо Йоджи. 

Третий сотрудник – инфант террибль с постельным голосом и вечной сигаретой в углу рта – притягивал сотрудниц женского пола, как магнит. Все отчеты за Йоджи писали секретарши из других отделов, с которыми он бесконечно пил кофе, устраивал перекуры и рассказывал анекдоты. В Йоджиной манере обращения было что-то, за что его обожали женщины. В офисе Йоджи откровенно скучал, зато о боевых операциях с его участием по департаменту ходили легенды.

Когда полиция едва не потеряла из виду долго выслеживаемый груз из Колумбии, Йоджи, не дожидаясь подкрепления, в одиночку проник на склад и после грандиозной перестрелки и погони по крышам каким-то чудом сорвал передачу героина.

\- Ты понимаешь, что это было чистой воды самоубийство? – слегка заикаясь от волнения, говорил ему Кен. 

\- Ну зачем так драматизировать, – добродушно-снисходительно возражал Йоджи, выглядевший очень довольным. – Не стоит путать самоубийство с логичным, хорошо обдуманным риском. 

– Я не пойму, ты прикидываешься или ты на самом деле идиот? – разозлился Кен.

– Ты груб, но горячность свойственна молодости, – Йоджи мудро улыбнулся. – Когда-нибудь, чувак, когда ты доживешь до моих лет... 

Фрау Брюгге так и не узнала, что именно произойдет через два года, когда Кен доживет до Йоджиных лет: улыбка как-то сама собой погасла на Йоджином лице, когда он увидел, что в дверях стоит господин Фуджимия.

\- Оставьте нас одних, – негромко сказал господин Фуджимия.

Побледневший Йоджи вышел из кабинета через полчаса, ни на кого не глядя. Потом он еще долго ходил притихший, и с этого дня никто ни разу не слышал от него слов «логично просчитанный риск». 

Сейчас Йоджи – красиво загоревший и стильно распатланный – сидел напротив фрау Брюгге, закинув длинные ноги на стол и улыбаясь своей хулиганской улыбкой. Надпись на его майке гласила: «Все говорят, что я был в Амстердаме... но я ничего не помню». 

– Господин Кудо, ви карашо подумаль, придти на работу с такой надпись? – возмутилась фрау Брюгге. – Ви работайт в полиция, а не в цирк и не в кино! Ви фсегда шутитль, господин Кудо, но это плёхой юмор, это плёхой шютка для шелафека, которий работайт в полиция. Што могут подумать люди про шелафек в такой майка? Што у него плёхая память? Почему полицейский забыль, куда ездиль? 

На эту отповедь Кудо по своему обыкновению отвечать не стал. Как только она замолчала, он сказал: 

– А вы всё хорошеете, Хильда.

– А ви фсегда болтайт такие глюпости. 

– У вас безумно цветущий вид, я прямо смущаюсь, – он подошел к окну и извлек из кармана пачку Мальборо. – Вы это прекратите, слышите?

Хильда знала, что Йоджи всегда ведёт себя так с женщинами – и не поверила ни на секунду. Если в комнате находилось пять женщин, Йоджи ухаживал за каждой, умудряясь никого не обделить вниманием. Хильда презирала безмозглых куриц из других отделов, бегающих за Кудо, но сама позволяла себе иногда поболтать с ним о «фсяких пустяках», как она это называла про себя. Даже работающему, серьёзному, знающему своё дело человеку иногда можно расслабиться, правильно? Поэтому Кудо регулярно заглядывал к ней, чтобы попить кофе, выкурить сигарету и поболтать. 

– Нам не разрешайт курить в бюро, – заметила она. – Мы теперь ходим на балькон шефа, но там зейчас господин Фуджимия.

Йоджи, спрятавший было пачку в задний карман джинсов, вновь извлек её оттуда. 

– Они что, с ума сошли? Это же нарушение прав человека.

– Господин Фуджимия будет очень зердиться, – Хильда смотрела, как он закуривает. – Он говориль, если зами полицейски не уважаль закон, то...

– Угу. Я помню, что он говорил. Да вы не волнуйтесь, разве я не понимаю, что такое закон? – успокоил ее Йоджи. – Я же аккуратно. Быстро в окно выброшу, никто и не заметит. Вы лучше расскажите, что я пропустил? И вообще, где Кен, где все?

– Допрашиваль звидетель, – начала Хильда. – Я немного переживаль за господин Хидака. Почему у него до зих пор нет девушка? Это такой возраст, другие парни встречаются с девушка, но господин Хидака... – она покачала головой. 

– Хм, – Йоджи улыбнулся. – Думаю, он не страдает. 

– Но еще больше я переживаль, – она понизила голос, – за господин Фуджимию. 

– Давайте я угадаю, – предложил Йоджи. – У него тоже нет девушки. 

– Какой девушка, что ви! Он жиль на этой работ целий год! Приходиль в шесть утра. Уходиль позже всех. Осунулься. Круги под глазами. Я говориль, вы бы в отпуск поехаль, но он на меня так посмотрель… Ну, вы же знайт, как он умель посмотрель.

Йоджи кивнул.

– Господин Фуджимия очень переживаль, когда вы уехаль. 

Йоджи медленно выпустил струю дыма в окно:

– Почему вы так решили? 

– Совсем ушель в себя. Молчаль, молчаль. Сердити. Несчастни. 

– Ну, это еще ничего не значит, – задумчиво сказал Йоджи. – Это у Айи такой характер. 

– Он очень поменяйт, когда вы уехаль. А сегодня с самого утра в таком плёхом настроений. 

– Не обращайте внимания. Айя ценит вашу работу и все такое, – рассеянно откликнулся Йоджи. – Он не раз говорил. 

– Вы уже успель увидеть? – удивилась Хильда. 

– Нет, – коротко ответил Йоджи. – Это было давно. 

Фрау Брюгге хотела что-то сказать, но осеклась, потому что дверь кабинета распахнулась, и на пороге появился господин Фуджимия. Он глянул на Йоджи – и так и застыл. 

Йоджи плавным, незаметным движением уронил сигарету за окно.

– А, привет, Айя.

Следом за Фуджимией вышел господин Кобаяси. 

– Доброе утро, Кудо. Что, не захотели отдохнуть после перелета? 

– Да я не устал, – Йоджи улыбнулся, весело и без тени подобострастия.

– У нас тут как всегда много работы. Передаю вас в распоряжение вашего непосредственного начальства, – последнюю фразу Кобаяси договорил на ходу. Он явно куда-то спешил. 

– Здесь нельзя курить, – без выражения заметил Фуджимия, когда дверь за Кобаяси закрылась. 

– Фрау Брюгге мне сказала, но я просто не могу в это поверить! Это же нарушение прав человека! – возмутился Йоджи. – Куда смотрит Эмнести Интернэшнл? 

Выражение лица господина Фуджимии не предвещало ничего хорошего, однако Йоджи не унимался:

– Придется написать им письмо. Я этого так не оставлю! Мало того, что это опасная работа, за которую плохо платят, так теперь еще... 

– Тогда зачем ты вернулся? – оборвал господин Фуджимия. Что-то в его голосе показалось фрау Брюгге странным, как будто он говорил о другом. 

Йоджи окинул его взглядом и улыбнулся: 

– Думаю, я не обязан перед тобой отчитываться, если у нас чисто профессиональные отношения. Так, Айя?

Лицо господина Фуджимии оставалось таким же бесстрастным, но Хильде показалось, что под кожей еле уловимо шевельнулись желваки.

– Со стороны моего непосредственного начальства будут конкретные указания? – подчеркнуто вежливо спросил Йоджи. 

– Допрос свидетельницы убийства, – сквозь зубы процедил господин Фуджимия. – А вас, – он повернулся к Хильде, – я попрошу проверить все досье за последний год и положить материалы по уличным убийствам ко мне на стол. Все остальное передайте в соседний отдел. 

– Фсе улични убийства? Но это ошень большая работа, господин Фуджимия!

В ответ господин Фуджимия только плотно сжал губы. 

– Займитесь этим прямо сейчас. Но сначала подготовьте бумаги для программы защиты свидетелей.

Он уже собирался выйти, когда Йоджи окликнул:

– Эй, Айя. Ты ничего не хочешь сказать мне? Айя?

Фрау Брюгге показалось, что в глазах господина Фуджимии промелькнуло что-то, похожее на ярость и страдание. 

Он вышел, не сказав ни слова. 

 

(6) Мадонна

Целое утро Мадонну допрашивал сотрудник полиции Хидака Кен. То есть он пытался с ней поговорить, а она огрызалась, соображая, стоит ли сказать ему правду. Хотя Хидака вел себя строго и официально, Мадонна сразу просекла, что он ей сочувствует. Настоящий лапочка, этот Хидака. В отличие от мрачного гада Фуджиямы. 

Вообще-то Мадонна считала себя невъебенно крутой и втайне надеялась, что именно такое впечатление производит на окружающих. 

Но этот Фуджияма довел её утром до слез. Не до тех злых слез, которые навернулись на глаза, когда Мадонна поняла, что её задержат. А до таких, настоящих. 

Произошло это так. Когда ее вели к машине, она заметила, что в толпе зевак толкутся двое знакомых торчков: Транс, Эсид Бо, а с ними одна блонда – Мадонна не знала, как ее зовут, всего пару раз пересекались на тусовке. Все трое смотрели на Мадонну круглыми от ужаса глазами. 

Момент был нереально эффектный. Полиция такая типа ведет ее к машине, на заднем плане типа такой крутой саундтрек – йо, мазафака, йо, сука мазафака – а она такая конкретно жесткая, прямо как Эминем в том фильме. 

Конечно, лучше бы на нее надели наручники, а то как-то несерьезно получается. Мадонна судорожно размышляла, что бы такое отколоть, и по дороге к полицейской машине ей в голову пришла отличная мысль: короче, есть один такой прием, Спайдер научил. Полная внезапность и море крови из носа. Эффектная вещь. 

Ближе всех к Мадонне оказался мрачный тип с красными волосами. 

Она так и не поняла, как это получилось – даже размахнуться не успела, а красноволосый, не меняясь в лице, уже перехватил ее руку. Блонда противно ухмыльнулась, и Мадонна совершенно рассвирепела. Слабо трепыхаясь в его железных руках, она закричала: «Вы же нихуя не добьетесь! Я все равно вам ничего не скажу!»

Фуджияма остановился как вкопанный – они едва не столкнулись с санитарами, выносившими носилки с черными пластиковыми мешками. Не выпуская Мадонну, Фуджияма сделал знак санитарам остановиться и одним резким движением расстегнул молнию. Пластиковая ткань с сухим треском разошлась, и Мадонна увидела то, что еще вчера было Риком.

Из нее как будто выпустили воздух, и она разрыдалась уже по-настоящему. 

– Какая же ты сволочь... – сквозь слезы пробормотала она. – Это так мерзко...

– Вы должны знать, кого покрываете своим молчанием, – бесстрастно ответил Фуджияма.

В машине с Мадонной случилась истерика.  
Она вспомнила Спайдера и Рика и стала реветь, а потом поняла, что не может остановиться. Хидака Кен протянул ей пачку носовых платков. Когда подъезжали к зданию полицейского департамента, Мадонна внезапно сформулировала то, о чем давно уже подозревала:

– В этом грёбаном мире невозможно жить без наркотиков. 

И тогда Фуджияма обернулся к ней – в первый и последний раз за все время этой грёбаной поездки. В его взгляде читалось отвращение.

– Чушь.

Сказал, как плюнул.

– Они мне были, как братья. Так что заткнись, – Мадонна почувствовала, что реально ненавидит его. – Ты об этом понятия не имеешь. 

У него в глазах что-то промелькнуло, а потом он отвернулся. 

Злость на гадского Фуджияму в конце концов помогла принять решение. Ну уж нет. Они не добьются ни слова. 

После ланча в комнату для допросов зашел высокий светловолосый парень, одетый в модное рванье.

– Сигарету? – он дружелюбно улыбнулся. – Держи. Я – Йоджи. А тебя как зовут? 

– Мадонна, – она не собиралась облегчать им задачу по установлению своей личности. 

– Похожа, – серьезно сказал он. – И одеваешься, как она.

Мадонна почувствовала себя польщенной. Но она решила все равно не разговаривать больше с полицейскими.

– Крутая татуировка, – с уважением сказал Йоджи.

– Это каббала, – фыркнула Мадонна.

– Да ну, – усомнился Йоджи, – каббала – вот, смотри, – он закатал штанину и показал ей щиколотку. 

– Обычный кич, – Мадонна презрительно глянула на татуировку. – Такие у всех. 

– Но как же так? – расстроился Йоджи. – Я же за неё триста баксов отвалил. 

– Тебя кинули, – снисходительно объяснила Мадонна. – Если каббала, там должна быть какая-нибудь философская фишка. 

– Это как?

– Ну, типа духовная. Хлопок ладонью в темноте, ну там. Или звук дерева падающего. Короче, это концептуально. Вот у меня тут символ равновесия. 

– В смысле? 

– Потому что я все время в нереальной, блядь, гармонии. Со мной вчера психолог разговаривал. Так я ему так и сказала. Типа, я дитя тьмы, но и тут же нереальный, блядь, внутренний свет. 

Йоджи подумал и сказал: 

– Не понял.

Йоджи был прикольный, и Мадонна стала ему объяснять: 

– Это такая философская фишка. Своя тьма, блин, и свой свет. Короче, типа гармония, короче, между добром и злом. 

Йоджи слушал с интересом.

– Ну, это надо врубаться, короче, – закончила Мадонна. – Вот Рик себе такую татушку сделал... – она осеклась, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывают слезы. Вчерашнее неожиданно нахлынуло – и Мадонна съёжилась на стуле, подтянув к подбородку обтянутые сетчатыми колготками колени. – Мне вся эта романтика нахуй не нужна, – осипшим голосом сказала она. – Мне реально страшно – торчишь всего полгода, и уже такие сюрпризы. Дай мне еще сигарету. 

Йоджи протянул ей пачку. 

– Это были твои друзья? – после паузы спросил он.

– Отгребись, а? 

– Боишься, – спокойно сказал Йоджи. 

– Не хочу, чтобы меня так же... как их.

– Есть программа защиты свидетелей.

– Я уже сказала тому, в пидорской майке, – взорвалась Мадонна, – эта тема закрыта, блин! 

– Ну тише, тише, детка. Не забывай про нереальную внутреннюю гармонию. 

За пару часов между Йоджи и свидетельницей установились самые дружеские отношения. 

Но когда он вышел, чтобы заварить еще кофе, на вопросительный взгляд Кена только мотнул головой. Ничего. 

 

(7) Фуджимия Ран

Убедившись в том, что все загружены работой, Ран зашёл в свой кабинет. Аккуратно прикрыл дверь. Прислонился к стенке и закрыл глаза. 

«Вот и встретились, – подумал он. – Вот и встретились». 

Йоджи совсем не изменился. Загорел сильно: волосы кажутся светлее кожи. 

Ран помнил, как пахнет Йоджина кожа. 

Все такой же красивый и отчаянный. Беспутный. Ран знал об этом с самого начала. Он не знал, что будет так больно.

Жизнь Рана, естественный её поток, прерывался дважды.

Когда погибли его родители, что-то сломалось в нем самом.

Странное дело, но о том дне у Рана не осталось воспоминаний – как будто порвалась пленка памяти. Годы спустя ему случалось испытывать панику, когда он слышал резкий визг тормозов, а однажды, проходя мимо сада, где жгли листья, и почувствовав запах гари, он остановился у ограды, чувствуя, что горло сжало сухим бесслёзным рыданием. 

Память «начиналась» заново к вечеру того дня, когда он сидел в пахнущем антисептиками коридоре и смотрел на дверь с табличкой «Реанимация». Выходившие оттуда люди говорили одно и то же: «Положение тяжелое, сейчас нельзя сказать ничего определенного». «Идите домой», – наконец настойчиво сказал пожилой врач. Ран молча смотрел на него. Во взгляде врача мелькнуло сочувствие. «Вам есть куда идти?»  
Ран встал и вышел из больницы.  
Мир вокруг был таким же, как вчера – машины, прохожие, солнце светило, дети ели мороженое – и совершенно равнодушным к тому, что у кого-то разбилась жизнь, а двоих людей больше нет, нет, НЕТ. 

Ран не успел отойти от больницы и ста метров, когда увидел заголовки газет:  
«Махинации и коррупция в деле Фуджимия!»

Имя отца, которого Ран уважал бесконечно, едва ли не преклонялся перед ним, оказалось втоптанным в грязь, опозоренным, обесчещенным. Ран знал, что мужчина обязан с достоинством перенести смерть. Перенести позор было невозможно. 

Ран направился в единственный дом, где надеялся найти приют – к старинным друзьям его родителей, которые знали его с детства. Ран встречался с их дочкой, когда оба занимались в школе. 

Он позвонил в дверь. Впервые за восемнадцать лет ему не предложили войти. Хозяин дома вышел на порог и неприязненно спросил: «Что тебе нужно?»

– Мой отец... – начал Ран, но ему не дали договорить:

– Твой отец оказался преступником. Знакомство с преступником бросило тень бесчестья и на этот дом. Зачем ты пришел? Чтобы позор коснулся и нас?

– Простите, – Ран поклонился. – Я не подумал. Простите.

Хозяин дома порылся в кармане пиджака и сунул Рану в руку несколько денежных бумажек.  
– На, возьми. И уходи.

Ран смотрел на него с недоумением. Потом бросил деньги под дверь, повернулся и ушел. 

Он больше не вспоминал эту историю, но она оставила след: больше никогда и ни у кого он не просил прощения. 

Следующие несколько лет Ран жил как во сне. Работа в Критикер оказалась жестокой и грязной. Он как будто наказывал себя за что-то, и это ощущалось правильным. Это подходило к его внутренней темноте. 

А потом жизнь сделала еще один крутой поворот. 

Йоджи ворвался в его жизнь, как вихрь. Сила собственной страсти ошеломила его, едва ли не испугала: Ран, который всю жизнь воспитывал свой разум, не подозревал, что способен испытывать такие чувства. 

За год их совместной жизни Ран многое узнал о себе. Он узнал, что, когда тебя любят, становишься мягче и терпимее к другим людям. Что желание видеть другого человека, прикасаться к нему – может стать потребностью. 

И он многое узнал о своем теле. 

Йоджи был его первым мужчиной. Все, что происходило до этого, весь его небольшой сексуальный опыт, оказался не в счет. В объятиях Йоджи он впервые познал такую близость, от которой по телу – дрожь восторга. Он почти терял сознание. Кусал губы, чтобы вернуть контроль, чтобы не потеряться. Чтобы не потерять себя. 

Йоджи делился с ним своим богатым опытом – играючи, весело, с ним было легко, не стыдно, чистая радость жизни. Когда Ран, смутившись, наотрез отказался от одной сексуальной практики, Йоджи еще пару раз пытался его соблазнить, но потом оставил в покое. 

Время, проведенное с Йоджи, оставляло после себя ощущение праздника. Йоджина готовность радоваться, его нежность, страсть и неугомонная жажда новых ощущений – под этим неистовым натиском защитные бастионы рушились, как карточные домики. 

Однажды Рану приснился тот день. Он стоял на пороге комнаты, в доме было темно и тихо, и он неуверенно сказал: «Отец?» 

Тишина. 

«Мама?» – позвал Ран дрогнувшим голосом. Он шагнул в темноту, уже зная, что увидит. 

И проснулся обезумевший от горя. Это он виноват, он один. Его не было там, с ними, когда он был нужен. Он не уберег маму. Ран знал, что эта боль и этот позор останутся с ним навсегда. 

В ту ночь Йоджи молча притянул его к себе. Обнял. Держал крепко до самого утра. 

Ран не умел никому довериться. Йоджи был единственным, с кем он вообще когда-либо говорил о себе. По выходным они иногда уезжали в горы – холодный ночной воздух, отблески костра на Йоджином лице, тишина и ощущение гармонии. Ветер и поток. Йоджи слушал молча, с пониманием и сдержанным сочувствием, и что-то глубоко внутри – вдребезги разбитое, поломанное – медленно срасталось, затягивалось, не причиняло больше такой боли. 

Свой день рождения Ран перестал праздновать после смерти родителей. В тот раз он почти забыл о нем. Этот день выпал на выходные, и они с утра уехали в горы. Провели день, как обычно: занимались любовью, бродили по лесу, вечером разожгли костер. Погода испортилась, и они вернулись в домик раньше обычного. На кровати, с той стороны, где спал Ран, лежал сверток. Свитер и диск группы, которая ему нравилась. Свитер кашемировый, красивый и очень шел ему – у Йоджи был глаз на такие вещи. Ран отвык, чтобы о нем заботились, сильно смутился. Кажется, даже «спасибо» не сказал. Йоджи выволок на балкон кресла и одеяла, притащил бутылку коньяка и сигареты. Они сидели допоздна, пили коньяк и грызли крекеры, а по крыше балкона стучал дождь. 

С тех пор прошло больше года, но до сих пор, засиживаясь допоздна в офисе, Ран невольно прислушивался к шагам в коридоре. Ему казалось, что дверь сейчас распахнется без стука, и Йоджи с порога скажет: «Айя, я не понимаю, ты тут ночевать собрался? Так, всё. Давай, быстро, собирайся, мы идём в кино. Вчера фестиваль авангардного кино открылся. Кен ходил, сказал, что нифига не понял, но всё плохо закончилось. Пошли, Айя, тебе понравится».

Иногда они действительно ходили в кино, но чаще просто заходили поужинать в ресторанчик, а потом долго бродили по городу, возвращаясь домой дальней дорогой. Целовались на темных аллеях одного парка. Молчали. Просто шли вместе. 

Интересно, что чем сильнее становились его чувства, тем меньше он мог об этом говорить. Как будто слова могли что-то обесценить. Разве можно говорить вслух о таких вещах? 

Рану, сильно перестрадавшему в ранней юности, сознательно выбравшему одиночество, было трудно поверить в то, что для такого, как он, возможна связь с другим человеком. Время от времени он уходил в себя, становился резким, отстранённым. 

Дело было не в Йоджи: Ран замыкался в себе, потому что временами просто не мог общаться – но Йоджи очень обижался. «Иногда я просто не знаю, что для тебя значу», – однажды сказал он. Периоды отчуждения обычно заканчивались ссорой и очередной дикой Йоджиной выходкой. 

В последний год Йоджи часто ночевал у него – так было удобнее добираться на работу.

Ран любил тишину и был воспитан на классической музыке, просто терпеть не мог поп-культуру в любых ее проявлениях и никогда не смотрел телевизор. Его с детства приучили к порядку и умеренности. Ран вставал каждое утро в одно и то же время, тренировался, принимал душ, тщательно брился и ехал на работу. Он не курил, не пил и содержал свою квартиру, оружие и личные вещи в идеальном порядке.

Когда будильник Рана звонил в половине шестого утра, Йоджи судорожно накрывал голову подушкой и глухо матерился. Самому Йоджи нравился фоновый шум – поэтому он включал стереосистему с порога, как только заходил в квартиру. Йоджи никогда не клал свои вещи на место, но при этом почему-то оставлял все дверцы шкафов открытыми. С деньгами Йоджи не умел обращаться совершенно. Мог потратить всю зарплату на шмотки себе и Рану, на шикарную жизнь и рестораны, а потом сидеть без денег весь остаток месяца. Конечно, все это были мелочи, но из таких мелочей складывается повседневная жизнь человека. 

В тот раз ссора вспыхнула мгновенно, как это всегда бывало.

– Так мило, что ты все-таки решил показаться из своей раковины, чтобы высказать мне свои претензии, – у Йоджи потемнели глаза. – Между прочим, мы всю последнюю неделю живем как чужие, и меня это немного достало. Может, все-таки объяснишь, что происходит? 

Йоджи сломал подряд несколько спичек, пока ему удалось прикурить. 

– А я жду ответа, Айя, – очень спокойно напомнил он. Этот тон означал, что Йоджи разозлился по-настоящему.

Ран не умел выяснять отношения. Он просто не знал, что говорят в таких случаях. 

– Я тебе ничего не обещал, – наконец ответил он. 

– Понятно, – только и сказал Йоджи. Оделся и ушел. 

Из полиции позвонили среди ночи. Ран снял трубку после первого звонка.

– Господин Фуджимия, нам очень неудобно беспокоить вас в такое время... но в сложившейся ситуации...  
Ран думал, что готов к чему угодно – пока не увидел мертвецки пьяного, спящего на стуле Кена. И очень бледного, расхлыстанного и вдохновенного Йоджи. Волосы у него были распущены, порванная рубашка спадала с плеча, а возбужденно блестящие глаза немного косили – Йоджи тоже был пьян в стельку.

– Фигассе. Вот сюрприз, так сюрприз. Хотя, черт возьми, рад тебя видеть.

Больше всего хотелось врезать ему так, чтобы впечатался в стену вместе со стулом. Но Ран взял себя в руки. 

– Да вы записывайте, не отвлекайтесь, а то мы с вами так еще полночи просидим, – подбодрил Йоджи уставшего дежурного. – Причина ДТП: внезапно возникшее на трассе дерево. По недоразумению задержанный, Кудо Йоджи. При чем тут – в нетрезвом состоянии? Вы про дерево запишите. 

Когда огласили список Йоджиных прегрешений – драка в баре, автомобильные гонки в пьяном виде с последующей аварией и неприятным выяснением отношений с дорожной автоинспекцией – у Рана перед глазами поплыла красная пелена. Терпеть Йоджины эскапады и раньше было трудно; но с тех пор, как Вайсс стали работать легально, подобные происшествия приводили Рана в настоящее бешенство.

– Господин Фуджимия, мне очень жаль, но мы вынуждены составить протокол, – тихо, но твердо сказал дежурный.

– Составляйте, – процедил Ран.

Когда они уже выходили из участка, Йоджи сказал: 

– «ДТП в нетрезвом состоянии», я вас умоляю. Дерево уберите с дороги, кретины. 

Ран сдержался, потому что физически не мог одновременно тащить на себе Кена и бить Йоджи. 

– В принципе, все случилось из-за того типа, которого Кен снял на прошлой неделе, – рассказывал Йоджи. – Ты что-то сказал, Кен? Да ладно, чувак, спи дальше, не парься. Короче, Кен реально переживал, и мне пришлось выпить с ним абсента, чтобы помочь ему разобраться в своих чувствах. А потом мы не сошлись в некоторых вопросах с футбольными фанатами.

Йоджи болтал до тех пор, пока Ран не схватил его за воротник и не приложил об стенку так, что зубы лязгнули. 

Дома он уложил Кена на диван в гостиной и повернулся к Йоджи. 

– Очень неожиданно и дико мило с твоей стороны. Ведь я мог бы просто взять такси, – сказал Йоджи. – Слушай, а ты не боишься, что если будешь так делать, я могу подумать, что ты типа реально мой бойфренд? 

Не помня себя, Ран шагнул к нему.

– Меня ужасно заводит, когда ты так злишься, – Йоджи улыбался, и глаза у него были совершенно сумасшедшие. – Прямо теряюсь, когда ты на меня так смотришь, – успел сказать он, перед тем как они подрались. 

Той ночью Ран приводил его в чувство – так пощечиной прерывают истерику. 

На следующее утро они помирились. «Ты всегда знаешь, как надо, – сказал ему однажды Йоджи. – И когда я с тобой – я тоже знаю».

После отъезда Йоджи Ран жил так, как предписывает кодекс бусидо: вставал на восходе солнца и работал до изнеможения. К вечеру так уставал, что еле добирался до постели. 

Иногда Ран возвращался домой поздно ночью. Его случайным партнерам приходилось довольствоваться ролью боттома: кроме Йоджи, он никому ни разу не позволил себя трахнуть. Один из них – совсем молоденький – однажды спросил: «Ты меня любишь?» Ран ответил: «Нет» – и мальчик долго плакал на кухне, комкая в дрожащих пальцах занавеску. После этого Ран поставил себе за правило ни с кем не встречаться чаще одного раза и всегда возвращался домой один. 

Долго не мог заснуть. Вспоминал Йоджи, каменея от обжигающей тоски. Хотел вспомнить тот голос – лживый, предательский; тот последний, отравленный изменой взгляд – а видел ясные веселые глаза, вечно легкомысленный изгиб губ, разбросанные по плечам светлые пряди и улыбку, которую так любил. 

И еще сны... ему постоянно снились сны. Снились Йоджины руки, которые умеют делать так приятно. Йоджи занимался с ним любовью – самозабвенно, как в последний раз, как всегда делал – и Айя инстинктивно сдвигался на другую половину кровати, искал близости, хотел... так сильно хотел. И просыпался с ощущением огромной утраты. 

Йоджи научил его любить. В глубине души Ран знал, что без этого его самодостаточность и уверенность в том, как надо, не многого бы стоила.

Роман с Йоджи оставил в его жизни след. 

Как имя «Айя», которое придумал Йоджи, и которое с тех пор стало его вторым именем. 

Прекрати это. 

Человек в зеркале смотрел с невыразимым презрением.

Вспомни.  
Вспомни, что было потом. 

Ледяной душ обжигал, но Ран откручивал кран до упора, пока от холода не начинала бить дрожь. Откуда-то со дна души поднималась ненависть к себе.  
Такая, что нельзя вынести. 

Но можно ребром ладони по кафелю.  
Сильнее.  
Хотелось наказать себя.  
Сделать себе больно.  
Еще больнее, чем это сделал Йоджи. 

Ты действительно думал, что такого, как ты, можно любить?

 

(8) Фуджимия Ран

Если быть до конца честным – пришлось бы признать, что Йоджи никогда не давал ему повода так думать. 

Конечно, он продолжал с неподдельным интересом провожать взглядом женские силуэты. Запретить ему флиртовать было все равно что забрать у Рана его книги. Но за все время их романа Йоджи ни разу не дал повода сомневаться в своих чувствах. 

Просто в глубине души Ран знал, что, в отличие от других, не имеет права на это счастье. Он никогда не забывал о своем прошлом. Чувство гнетущей, непоправимой вины терзало его. Прошлое требовало искупления. Но как можно искупить кровь? Айя ждал наказания, а жизнь посылала ему любовь – ошеломительную, как если пить шампанское большими глотками. Ему дали слишком много, и Айя знал, что это у него заберут. 

Это случилось, когда его сестра заканчивала школу. Сразу после выпускного. 

Несколько раз Ран возвращался с работы раньше обычного – и заставал в гостях Сакуру, хотя сестры не было дома. При его появлении разговор прерывался на полуслове. Ран удивлялся, но не придавал этому значения. Кто-то звонил Йоджи по вечерам, и он уходил разговаривать на балкон, плотно притворив за собой дверь. Не то чтобы Рана терзало любопытство. Просто раньше Йоджи так не делал. 

Его мир рухнул в тот день, когда Сакура позвонила по телефону. Он случайно снял трубку в другой комнате одновременно с Йоджи. Он бы её сразу же и повесил, если бы не ее первая фраза: «Я сделала аборт».

«Где ты?» – вполголоса спросил Йоджи после паузы. Сакура так плакала, что не сразу смогла внятно объяснить, где находится. Йоджи так же приглушенно сказал: «Никуда не уходи. Я сейчас приеду». 

Ран не сдвинулся с места. Он как будто окаменел. 

А потом он услышал совершенно обычный голос Йоджи:

– Айя, у меня сигареты закончились. Заодно съезжу проветрюсь.

Кажется, уходя, он даже что-то насвистывал.

Он вернулся поздно вечером, усталый и невеселый, и за это время Ран успел все обдумать. 

Сакура училась в одном классе с его сестрой. Ран занимался с ними обеими, когда они готовились к выпускным экзаменам. Сакура приходила к ним после школы обедать, оставалась ночевать – и, в конце концов, стала любовницей Йоджи. У них мог бы быть ребенок. 

– Айя, ты еще не спишь? Выпьешь со мной коньяку? – крикнул Йоджи из прихожей. – Гребаный день. Я тебе завтра все расскажу. 

Его голос звучал, как обычно – но Ран уже знал, что это ложь. Поэтому он просто сказал: 

– Уходи. 

– Что-что? – изумился Йоджи. – А ну-ка, повтори. 

– Вон.

Ран помнил, что, когда произносил это слово, ему было больно дышать. 

У Йоджи было много недостатков, но скандальность не входила в этот список. Он просто надел куртку и молча вышел. Звякнули ключи от квартиры. Йоджи положил их на столик в прихожей. 

На следующий день он не пришел на работу. Взял отпуск. А потом уехал работать за границу. Ран узнал об этом от фрау Брюгге. 

Ран знал, что у каждого человека есть свой Путь и свои испытания. Его собственный Путь был жестоким и грязным. Ему было дано познать любовь. А потом у него это забрали. Так было правильно. Он заплатил по счетам. 

 

(9) Брэд Кроуфорд

Ровно без пяти шесть возле здания полицейского департамента затормозил черный «Ягуар». 

Металлическая стрелка на часах сверкнула, передвигаясь к цифре 6, когда агенты Интерпола зашли в зал для пресс-конференций. 

Как и предполагал Шульдих, в японской полиции их встретили более чем прохладно. Фуджимия поздоровался разве что не сквозь зубы. Возившийся с проектором Хидака пробормотал что-то неопределенно-вежливое. И только похожий на рок-звезду Кудо посмотрел на вошедших с интересом и благожелательно кивнул. Он единственный сидел без дела, развернув стул задом наперед и положив подбородок на скрещенные руки.

Кроуфорд окинул взглядом всех троих и остановился на непроницаемом лице Фуджимии.

– Еще находясь в Америке, я переговорил с японским министерством, – Кроуфорд не стал тратить время на прелюдии. – Я настаивал на том, чтобы мой коллега и я работали именно с командой Вайсс. 

Кудо глянул на него с веселым любопытством. 

– Я прошу вас набраться терпения только для одного этого разговора. Если вы придете к выводу, что хотите отказаться от сотрудничества, у вас будет такая возможность, – твердо сказал Кроуфорд, глядя в глаза Фуджимии.

Лицо Фуджимии оставалось бесстрастным, как у индейца. В комнате повисла напряженная пауза. 

В углу скрипнул стул – Кудо развернулся, чтобы лучше видеть Фуджимию. 

Наконец тот разомкнул губы:

– Полчаса.

– В таком случае мы хотели бы ознакомиться с вашей рабочей версией, – вежливо сказал Кроуфорд. 

– Преступная группировка. Убивают неблагополучных подростков и бездомных. Мы не знаем мотивов, – Фуджимия изъяснялся короткими, рублеными фразами. – Проясним. Источник информации внутри группы появился два дня назад. 

Шульдих перестал скучающе покачивать носком ботинка и с интересом посмотрел на Фуджимию. 

– Еще в Америке я слышал о лидере Вайсс много лестного – но, признаться, впечатлен. Вам удалось внедрить агента за такой предельно короткий срок, – уточнил Брэд, – я правильно понял? 

– Неправильно. Агента внедрил Хидака. Это не моя заслуга.

Брэд невольно обратил внимание, как Кудо смотрит на Фуджимию. 

Так дети смотрят.

 

(10) Хидака Кен

«Блин, ну Айя, ну не надо!» – мысленно возопил Кен. 

Но было уже поздно. Все взоры обратились к нему.

Как там говорит Айя – делай то, чего боишься? 

Кен собрался с духом и глянул в эпицентр ужаса – в спокойные внимательные глаза Кроуфорда. 

– Да какая заслуга, он и так был внедрен.

– Это он сдал группу? – поинтересовался Шульдих. – Зачем бы ему? 

– Он считал, что его товарищи делают хорошее дело. Они называют себя «Рассвет». Так он думал, пока не увидел, как они девушку изнасиловали. 

– Это прозрение пришло к нему в тот момент, когда вы пообещали ему смягчающие обстоятельства на суде? – Шульдих усмехнулся. 

– Ничего я ему не обещал, – буркнул Кен.

– Когда назначена следующая встреча? – спросил Кроуфорд.

– Завтра. Он внепланово вышел на связь.

– Что еще вам известно о группе «Рассвет»? 

– Подростков из Бостона убили вечером в парке, профиль везде один и тот же, – Кен включил проектор, и на экране замелькали фотографии. – Как уже сказал Айя... господин Фуджимия, до сих пор убивали в основном неблагополучных подростков и бездомных, один раз человека в инвалидной коляске. Было еще одно убийство, которое выбивается из общего профиля. Жертву нашли на стройке. Его долго мучали, перед тем, как убить – проткнули руки отверткой. Но в основном почерк везде один и тот же. Убивают обычно вдвоем или втроем, и до сегодняшнего дня ни разу не оставляли свидетелей. К сожалению, от девушки, задержанной утром на вокзале, пока что не удалось добиться показаний.

– Давайте мы с ней пообщаемся, – небрежно предложил Шульдих. 

Йоджи солнечно улыбнулся: 

– Попробуйте обязательно.

Кроуфорд глянул на часы: 

– Чуть позже, когда у нее начнется ломка. Можно узнать, какой линии расследования вы собираетесь придерживаться? 

– Одну секундоньку, – вежливо сказал Кудо, – а можно узнать, почему Интерпол так интересуется убийствами джанки(1)?

 

(11) Брэд Кроуфорд

– Закономерный вопрос, господин Кудо, – Кроуфорд кивнул. – Мы не прилетели бы сюда из Лос-Анджелеса, если бы речь шла об одном убийстве. За этими преступлениями стоит очень влиятельный человек. Он уже давно идет к власти и на следующей неделе займет пост в кабинете министров. Это будет означать резкую смену политического курса Японии. 

– С каких пор Интерпол вмешивается во внутренние дела Японии? – голос Фуджимии прозвучал резко.

– Господин Фуджимия, – серьезно сказал Брэд, – в правительстве вашей страны находится человек, запятнавший себя убийствами. Речь идет о Ямамото.

– Вы позволите? – спросил Шульдих у Хидаки; тот молча уступил ему место у проектора. 

Шульдих поменял кадр. На фотографии пожилой человек в очках улыбался, глядя в камеру.

– Мы предполагаем, что в публичных речах Ямамото содержатся приказы убивать. 

– Зачем ему это нужно? – недоверчиво спросил Хидака. 

– Вы когда-нибудь слышали про эвтаназию? – ответил Брэд. – Это учение возникло во времена Третьего рейха. Апологеты считали, что, если отсечь все нездоровое, можно добиться улучшения нации на уровне генофонда. Инвалида убили за то, что он был болен. Бомжи и наркоманы вообще не представляют ценности. Как бездомные кошки и собаки.

– Но при чем здесь американские школьники? – спросил Хидака.

– Мальчик был афроамериканцем, – Брэд пожал плечами. – К тому же оба – растаманы. 

– Афроамериканцы им мешают! – вполголоса возмутился Кудо. – Хуй Гитлера во рту им не мешает? – Он хотел сказать что-то еще, но встретился взглядом с Фуджимией и замолчал.

– Вот речь Ямамото в марте этого года в Осаке, – Шульдих включил видеозапись.

«... великая нация, Япония – прекрасный сад. Но пока этому саду грозит гибель от сорняков и паразитов, мы не имеем права бездействовать!»

Шульдих нажал на «паузу».

– После этой речи в подземном переходе убили трех подростков. В ту ночь Ямамото получил электронное послание из интернет-кафе. В форме хокку. – Шульдих с секунду помолчал, припоминая, и процитировал: – «Луна взошла. Мой сад Стал чище». С осени Ямамото получил около шестидесяти подобных посланий. 

Брэд посмотрел на часы: 

– Полчаса на исходе. 

Фуджимия обменялся взглядом со своими товарищами и повернулся к Брэду. 

– Можете рассчитывать на нашу поддержку, – сухо сказал он. 

 

(12) Брэд Кроуфорд

Кудо, прищурившись, смотрел на фотографию Ямамото. 

– Я съезжу к нему в гости, осмотрюсь, – небрежно предложил он. – Если там ничего нет, оставлю ему на память несколько сувениров. 

– Мы уже думали об этом, – Шульдих заметно оживился. – В Лэнгли разработали новую модель «жучков». Похожи на контактную линзу, не обнаруживаются металлическим детектором. Самоуничтожаются через сутки после активации... но у нас связаны руки, – неохотно закончил он. 

Кроуфорд кивнул. 

– Интерпол не будет нарушать законы чужой страны, – сказал он. –  
Мы предоставим новое оборудование японской полиции, но не можем рисковать международным конфликтом. 

– У Ямамото дипломатическая неприкосновенность. Если об этом узнают, то все это закончится таким скандалом, что бросит тень на весь департамент, – резко сказал Фуджимия.

– А мы никому не скажем, – Кудо улыбнулся.

– Не. Слишком большой риск, Йож, – вмешался Хидака. – Его адвокаты нас по асфальту в ноль раскатают. Потом не отмоемся.

– Чисто теоретически, – Кудо посмотрел на Шульдиха, – я мог бы действовать по своей инициативе, а в департаменте никто ничего не будет знать. Чисто теоретически.

– Нет, – оборвал Фуджимия. – Не мог бы. 

Кудо пожал плечами.

– Ну нет, так нет. 

– И еще одно, – серьезно сказал Брэд. – Эти люди могут зайти очень далеко. Будет лучше, если вы заранее позаботитесь о безопасности ваших близких. – Последнюю фразу он произнес, обращаюсь ко всем, но смотрел только на Фуджимию. 

– Вау, – Кудо язвительно усмехнулся. – Будете нас опекать? 

– Уязвимые люди ненадежны. А я предпочитаю быть уверенным в своих сотрудниках. 

– Времени мало. Впятером не справимся, – заметил Хидака. – Нужно привлечь побольше людей. Эксперты из других отделов...

– Мне очень жаль, господин Хидака, но придется обойтись своими силами. Мы не можем исходить из того, что вся полиция на нашей стороне. 

– Оба-на, – негромко произнес Кудо. 

– Что вы имеете в виду? – темные глаза Фуджимии еле заметно сузились. 

– Полиция во всех странах мира симпатизирует ультраправым. Кроме того, всегда находятся люди, которых можно купить. Вы не задавались вопросом, почему из всех отделов Интерпол выбрал именно команду Вайсс?

– Просто умираем от любопытства, – заверил Кудо. 

– Команда Вайсс считается неподкупной.

– Ну, почему же вы так решили? – Кудо радостно заулыбался. 

Брэд пожал плечами:

– У господина Фуджимии такая репутация.

 

(13) Хидака Кен

Кен зашел в туалет и умылся холодной водой. Он вытерся полотенцем и некоторое время с отвращением рассматривал свое миловидное лицо. Вот черт. Ну как же не повезло. И эти ужасные, загнутые, как у девчонки, ресницы. Кен просто не выносил, когда его находили милым или очаровательным. 

Как только Кроуфорд и Шульдих отправились допрашивать свидетельницу, Айя тоже поднялся. 

– Подожди, пока они закончат, и отдай им ключи от офиса, – на ходу распорядился он, натягивая куртку. 

Мгновенно помрачневший Йоджи ушел вслед за Айей, а ведь Кен до последней секунды надеялся именно на него. Все-таки несправедливо, что друзья так не вовремя свалили и оставили его одного. Среди своих Кен чувствовал себя легко и свободно, а вот с незнакомыми людьми терялся. Особенно тяжело общаться с теми, кто тебе нравится. 

Он столкнулся с агентами Интерпола в коридоре. 

– А, Хидака. Уже поздно, но, может, вы будете так любезны и покажете нам офис? 

– Конечно, – буркнул Кен. – Идемте.

Кроуфорд вежливо кивнул и посторонился, пропуская его вперед. 

Таких мужчин Кен обычно представлял себе, когда... эхм. Ну и как теперь общаться с объектом эротических фантазий? О чем с ним разговаривать? Вот Йоджи может общаться с кем угодно на какие угодно темы. Но Йоджи смылся – а он тут теперь один отдувайся.

– Ваш офис – в конце коридора. Принтер вот здесь. Если нужно будет сделать копию или, допустим, распечатать что-нибудь. Факс у нас вон там... – Экскурсовод из Кена был неважный, и он сам это понимал. – Компьютер у вас в офисе. Если нужно будет в Интернет выйти или, допустим... 

– Да, спасибо, – спокойно сказал Кроуфорд. – Я знаю.

– У вас в офисе телефон...

– Чтобы звонить? – подсказал Шульдих.

Их шаги гулко отдавались в пустом здании. 

– Вы говорили со свидетельницей? – вопрос действительно интересовал Кена. – Она вам хоть что-нибудь рассказала?

– Да, конечно. Завтра она даст подробные письменные показания. 

– Как вам удалось? – Кен не мог скрыть удивления.

– Я пообещал ей героин, – коротко ответил Кроуфорд.

– Но это же... – в голове у Кена вертелось слово «подлость», но оно было каким-то детским, – ...безнравственно!

Кроуфорд посмотрел на него с любопытством: 

– Почему? 

– Ей надо лечиться, – разозлился Кен. 

– Вы предлагали. Она не хочет, – Кроуфорд пожал плечами. – На улице эта девушка рано или поздно подхватит ВИЧ, гепатит С, а скорее всего и то, и другое. Если, конечно, не умрет раньше от передозировки. Я даю ей чистые шприцы и чистый героин. Взамен она подпишет показания, которые нам нужны. Это честная сделка. 

– Использовать в своих целях тех, кто слабее – безнравственно, – тихо, но твердо сказал Кен. 

– Я не считаю реальный взгляд на вещи безнравственным. Мы предложили все, что могли.

– Но это же не значит, что надо толкать ее обратно! – Кен сам понимал, что спорить бесполезно, но не мог сдержаться. – Неужели вам ее не жалко?! 

– Да зачем же ей моя жалость? – с удивлением спросил Кроуфорд. 

– Да ей, может, и незачем, – Кен уже жалел, что ввязался в этот разговор, – просто есть же какие-то принципы, которые нельзя нарушать. 

– То есть вы считаете, что придерживаться принципов важнее, чем довести дело до конца? Вы предпочли бы проиграть, но не отступиться от своих убеждений?

– Я считаю, что если не знаешь, как поступить, надо поступать по совести. Чтобы делать эту работу, у нас должны быть чистые руки. Иначе непонятно, на какой вы стороне. 

– Я – на стороне здравого смысла, – Кроуфорд пожал плечами.

– А, вы все равно не поймете, – буркнул Кен. – Вот ключи от вашего офиса.

– Вы странный человек, Хидака, – задумчиво сказал Кроуфорд. 

Кен уже развернулся, чтобы уходить, когда услышал за спиной приглушенный голос Шульдиха: 

– Хидака – просто лапочка. Он же очаровательный. Но чего добиваешься ты, оперируя логикой против моральных ценностей?

 

(14) Токио. Переписка по скайпу

«Плохие новости. В вашем саду завелась певчая птичка».

«Это исключено. Я могу положиться на каждого из них».

«Помните, как ваши парни порезвились с девушкой? Вас сдал тот, кто не принял участия во всеобщем веселье. Завтра утром птичка прилетит к нам».

«Сделайте так, чтобы этого не произошло».

«На группу «Рассвет» заведено дело».

«Кто возглавляет расследование?»

«Фуджимия».

«Насколько он опасен?»

«Он лучший».

«Что им известно?»

«Пока ничего такого, из-за чего вам стоит беспокоиться».

 

(15) Кудо Йоджи

Какая бы гребаная хрень ни происходила в жизни, как бы ни было тяжело на душе – есть одна вещь, от которой человеку всегда становится чуточку легче: когда видишь лицо друга.

– Выжрешь водку – пиво не трогай. А то блевать начнешь, я тебя знаю, – говорил друг. – Трава на старом месте. Там немного, но тебе на сегодня хватит.

– Я прямо не узнаю тебя, – растроганно сказал Йоджи. – Чувак, да неужели в тебе пробиваются ростки человечности? 

– Только попробуй еще раз наблевать в цветочные горшки – убью, – пообещал Кен. – В твоей комнате такой же бардак, как всегда, я ничего не трогал. 

А ещё эта комната была полна воспоминаниями о... об одной несчастной лав-стори, назовем это так. 

Йоджи не собирался возвращаться в Конеко один, потому что знал: опять накроет. Йоджи ненавидел душевный раздрай. Он провел в этом состоянии весь последний год. 

Бутылку «Джонни Уокера», купленную в ближайшем баре, он открыл на ходу и сделал большой глоток. Попозже вечером, когда Кен разделается с Интерполом, можно будет вернуться в Конеко. Он докурит остатки травы и вместе с Кеном допьет водку, а потом просто вырубится, чтобы ни о чем не думать до самого утра. 

Йоджи мысленно подверг каждый пункт своей программы на вечер критической проверке – и решил, что спланировано хорошо и разумно. Главное, не заходить в свою комнату. Он всё равно больше не сможет спать на этой кровати. 

Виски прокатилось горячим комком, обволакивая мир ласковой и веселой дымкой. Йоджи глубоко вдохнул запах бензина, пропана и прочей дряни. Неоновый свет реклам бросал дрожащие отблески на стеклянные стенки небоскребов. Тротуар блестел от дождя. 

Йоджи любил всю эту урбанистическую романтику. Если бы не Айя, он бы вообще никуда не выезжал из Токио. Но в горах у Айи становилось такое спокойное, умиротворенное такое лицо. Там было тихо, только треск осыпающихся углей в костре. Когда Айя смотрел на огонь, у него из глаз уходило вот это грустное, жесткое – да ради этого Йоджи готов был ломануться не то что в горы, а вообще куда угодно. 

Когда любишь человека – видишь его таким, каким его создал Бог. Йоджи когда-то прочитал эту мудрость на обертке от печенья и был согласен на все сто процентов. Айина жесткость смягчалась внутренней одухотворенностью. За внешней резкостью и замкнутостью Йоджи видел человека чести, редкой душевной чистоты. Ранимого. Гордого. Красивого. В котором он, Йоджи, по-настоящему нуждался. 

Хорошо, что сегодня то и дело срывался дождь, и в парке было пусто. Йоджи опустился на свою самую любимую скамейку и удовлетворенно зажег сигарету, прикрывая ладонью зажигалку. Мир расплылся в нежной дымке первого хмеля, и сейчас Йоджи все нравилось – и запах весны, и собственные мокрые от дождя куртка и волосы, и ощущение свежести на коже, и теплые пятна света на асфальте.

Тучи разошлись, и в просвете Йоджи увидел звезду. Он был уже прилично навеселе и подумал, что это концептуально.  
На всякий случай отставил в сторону бутылку виски и сел прямее. Не то чтобы он был религиозен, но как-то неловко, если на тебя смотрит Бог – ну, или кто там наверху – а ты сидишь, как скотина пьяная.

До знакомства с Айей Йоджины романы быстро вспыхивали – и так же быстро угасали. С Айей все с самого начала пошло иначе: чем больше Йоджи узнавал его, тем сильнее привязывался. 

Йоджи потерял покой, как только они познакомились: Айя был потрясающе красивым парнем. Что-то в Айином взгляде, голосе, движениях – буквально сводило Йоджи с ума. И только гораздо позже, когда они начали встречаться, пришло осознание: только он. Только он и никто другой. 

В самом начале романа у них произошел один запомнившийся Йоджи разговор. 

Йоджи лежал в темноте, счастливый и совершенно вымотанный близостью. Он поцеловал Айю в висок и натянул на них обоих одеяло, собираясь заснуть, когда Айя совершенно неожиданно сказал: 

– Мы не сможем быть вместе.

Это был типично Айин тайминг и Айин стиль выяснения отношений. Йоджи думал, что привык к этому, но каждый раз понимал, что ошибался. Ему показалось, что у него что-то оборвалось внутри.

– Ты этого не хочешь? – спокойно спросил он. 

– Хочу. 

– Тогда в чем проблема?

– Я не умею доверять.

Йоджи закрыл глаза и выдохнул с невыразимым облегчением.

– Так научишься, – вслух сказал он. 

Пауза затянулась надолго, и Йоджи начинал дремать, но от следующих Айиных слов проснулся резко и уже окончательно. 

– Если у тебя кто-нибудь будет, – твердо сказал Айя, – то я хочу быть уверен, что узнаю об этом от тебя. 

Йоджи молчал. 

В Айиной системе ценностей не существовало полутонов – только черное и белое – и Йоджи оказался в тупике. Он вовсе не хотел, не собирался обманывать: он любил Айю по-настоящему. Просто Йоджин жизненный опыт подсказывал, что есть вещи, о которых нельзя рассказывать ни при каких обстоятельствах.

– Да, – наконец ответил Йоджи, зная, что, если даже «что-нибудь и будет» – не выдаст и под пыткой. 

Сам Айя крайне сдержанно проявлял свои чувства. Он по-прежнему стремился к одиночеству, часто уходил домой один и не спрашивал, когда они встретятся в следующий раз. Айя ни разу не сказал тех слов, которые говорят друг другу влюбленные. 

Йоджи получал то, чего так страстно желал, только в постели – Айино тело никогда не было сдержанным и спокойным. 

Йоджи никогда в жизни так сильно не влюблялся. 

Никогда не был так счастлив. 

И ни с кем у него не было такого страха, с самого начала – что потеряет, что не сможет удержать. 

 

(16) Кудо Йоджи

Запредельная Айина честность всегда усложняла жизнь прежде всего ему самому. 

Команда Вайсс неофициально подчинялась приказам Критикер.

Ключевое слово – неофициально. 

В тех случаях, когда полиция не хотела связываться, потому что доказательства могли не признать в суде, а преступник был или слишком известен и хорошо защищен, или слишком богат – к нему посылали Охотников Света. 

Команда Вайсс не фигурировала ни в каких отчетах, их имена не были известны, у них не было медицинской страховки, социального статуса, они фактически не существовали и сами оставались вне закона. Йоджи не был уверен, что Критикер стало бы на их сторону, попадись кто-то из них в руки полиции. Несколько лет подряд Вайсс занимались самой опасной и жестокой работой в Токио, по колено в грязи и в крови, защищая закон, который мог бы быть обращен против них самих. 

Конечно, Вайсс не были ангелами – но Йоджи считал, что грешит куда меньше, чем те, кто посылал его в этот ад. Йоджи ненавидел эту гребаную двойную мораль, эти сучьи адские законы, позволяющие тогдашнему шефу полиции Токио оставаться почитаемым, всеми уважаемым человеком – и умывать руки, регулярно посылая Вайсс на смерть. 

А вот Айя – Айя каким-то образом считал виноватым себя. 

Айя никогда не искал для себя оправданий. «Я всего лишь убийца» – эти слова в устах любого другого звучали бы дешевым пафосом. Айя просто констатировал факт. 

В то утро, когда их разбудил звонок телефона, Йоджи был уверен, что у нового шефа полиции Токио может быть только одно дело к Вайсс – особенно опасная миссия. Айя думал о том же: снял трубку, и во взгляде у него появилась всегдашняя напряженная собранность, тут же сменившаяся непривычной робкой растерянностью.

Он нажал кнопку громкой связи, чтобы Йоджи мог слышать разговор. Мусо предлагал Айе перейти на постоянную работу в полицейский департамент. 

Йоджи видел, что его друг застыл с трубкой в руке. Он не понимал, почему Айя молчит. Ему предлагали все, о чем он мечтал, главный лотерейный билет в счастливую жизнь – а он молчал. 

– Я не приму ваше предложение, – спокойно сказал Айя, глядя на Йоджи. 

«С ума сошел?!» – одними губами спросил Йоджи.

– Я не могу оставить своих товарищей.

«И вот в этом был весь Айя, – объяснил Йоджи кому-то, глядя в ночное небо. – Он всегда поступал по чести и по совести, даже если речь шла о его жизни».

Мусо сказал, что речь идет обо всей команде Вайсс, но он хочет сначала переговорить с лидером группы. Мусо говорил с Айей с большим уважением. Он, как и Йоджи, явно считал Айю достойным. Беда в том, что сам Айя так не считал. Его внутренний суд выносил беспощадный приговор, раз за разом. 

Тучи затянули небо, и Йоджи отхлебнул из бутылки, пока звезда не видит. Хрен его знает, как оно там к этому относится. 

Айя мало рассказывал о себе, но Йоджи догадался, что его сексуальный опыт практически исчерпывался одним школьным романом с девушкой. Айина неопытность, нервная дрожь его напряженного, непривыкшего к вторжению тела и прятавшаяся в глазах растерянность заводили просто бешено. Они целыми днями не вылезали из постели. Айе нравилось то, что они делали, Йоджи чувствовал, хотя он ни разу не застонал, закусывал губу и молчал. Айя не боялся новых ощущений, с готовностью шел на эксперименты, только одна ласка смущала его. Йоджи несколько раз подкатывал, потом оставил в покое. Хотя и хотелось, очень. 

Сам Йоджи отказывался только от одного – трахаться без смазки. Хотя при такой бурной сексуальной жизни можно было бы, наверное, и попробовать. Но Йоджи был крупным парнем, всегда помнил об этом и чувствовал себя ответственным.

До знакомства с Айей Йоджи никому ни разу не дал. «Слишком много тестостерона», – туманно объяснял он. На самом деле ему просто нравилось подчинять, потому что он был мужчина. Когда через несколько недель Айя сам захотел его трахнуть, Йоджи не стал ему отказывать. Да Айя бы про тестостерон и слушать не стал. Йоджи отдался ему просто потому, что это был Айя. Потому, что то, что происходило между ними, было больше, чем секс. 

Йоджи сделал еще один большой глоток и задумчиво посмотрел на мерцающую звезду. Интересно, можно ли понять оттуда, сверху, такие вещи? 

Айя не был грубым и не хотел делать больно. С ним было по-настоящему классно – только он каждый раз жестко давал Йоджи почувствовать свою власть. Ну и ладно. Йоджи считал, что это придает их отношениям особую, пряную прелесть. 

«If you want to know why...  
'Cause your arms are so lanky.  
Because you have guts  
Аnd you do what you feel».(2)

Йоджи слушал столько рок-музыки, что у него в голове постоянно крутились обрывки текстов. Сейчас он безуспешно пытался вспомнить, как там дальше. 

Он не мог бы объяснить, почему свет клином сошелся на Айе. Это был самый драйвовый из всех Йоджиных романов – и в тоже время только с Айей он чувствовал себя спокойным и счастливым. 

Айя был его самым близким человеком, его другом, братом, любовником – и все-таки иногда у Йоджи появлялось ощущение, что он натыкается на какую-то невидимую стену. Это случалось, когда Айя уходил в себя, и Йоджи не мог до него достучаться. 

Почему-то это происходило обычно после того, как они были особенно близки или счастливы друг с другом. Это просто сводило Йоджи с ума. Если ты провел вместе с человеком почти весь уик-энд в постели, вы трахались, смеялись, дурачились, а потом до утра сидели у костра и рассказывали друг другу такие вещи, которые ты еще никому в жизни не рассказывал, а потом вы просыпаетесь на следующее утро в одной постели, и тебе отвечают односложно и как будто тяготятся твоим присутствием – то это очень обидно. 

Но такая уж была жизнь с Айей – как американские горки. 

В тот раз Айя отморозился на целую неделю. Неделю, Йоджи отмечал крестиком дни в календаре. На восьмой день он обратился к Йоджи – чтобы сказать, что надо закрывать какие-то гребаные дверки шкафов. Айя и раньше не блистал умением вести разговоры, а Йоджи в тот день был на взводе, и они поругались. Айины слова «Я тебе ничего не обещал» врезали прямо по солнечному сплетению. 

Уходя в тот вечер из квартиры, Йоджи уже знал, что пойдёт вразнос. Кажется, он даже сам парился, что опять ввяжется в драку – каким-то краем сознания понимал, что слишком уж зол.

Кен пытался с ним поговорить, и Йоджи усердно подливал ему абсента, чтобы тот заткнулся. Самому Йоджи абсент не дал ни утешения, ни забытья, а только разжег обиду и злость на Айю.

Несколько раз Йоджи ловил пристальный взгляд парня за соседним столиком. Как только тот направился в туалет, оглянувшись через плечо, Йоджи встал и пошел за ним. 

Абсентовая темень накрыла с головой. Пока он трахал незнакомого парня, ясно осознавал единственную мысль: обидеть Айю, задеть его, сделать больно. 

Вернувшись через полчаса к столику, Йоджи понял, что месть не принесла должного удовлетворения, хуже того: настроение испортилось окончательно. Он молча пил и все больше мрачнел. 

Когда в бар ввалилась пьяная и агрессивная компания футбольных фанатов, Йоджи встрепенулся. Бармен молча угостил их за счет заведения. Хотя в баре толпилась куча народу, вокруг этой компании образовалось свободное пространство. 

Кен встретился с ним взглядом и сказал: «Йож, не вздумай». Йоджи доброжелательно смотрел на фанатов в упор. Дождавшись, когда один из них вскинул руку и крикнул «Зиг хайль!», Йоджи улыбнулся и встал. 

Дрался с острым наслаждением, переворачивал столы, разбивал стеклянные полки; и звон, и вопли, и грохот, и вкус крови на губах – все это ощущалось правильно. 

Кен еле пробился к нему через груду тел, расшвырял их по сторонам и буквально силой вытащил Йоджи из бара. Обладателям черного пояса каратэ запрещено ввязываться в драки, поэтому Кен страшно разозлился. Обозвал Йоджи дауном, уродом и тупым гандоном. Йоджи немного обиделся на дауна, но все равно был благодарен. Он и сам чувствовал, что надо остановиться. Еще как надо. 

По дороге назад Кен орал на него: «Йож, ну почему ты такой ебанутый?!» Йоджи не успел ответить на этот вопрос, потому что в ту ночь они смывались от полиции. Это было очень круто, прямо как в кино, только взаправду: мигалка, сирена, все дела. К тому моменту Йоджи уже совсем съехал с катушек и летел, летел, летел... А потом на дороге откуда-то появилось дерево – Йоджи мог поклясться, что вчера его еще здесь не было – и руль пришлось резко вывернуть в сторону.

Айино приближение он почувствовал спиной – так чувствуют приближение цунами. С первого взгляда на его побелевшее лицо Йоджи понял, что Айя в бешенстве. Даже в таком состоянии он отлично владел собой – но Йоджи заметил, как шевельнулись желваки у него на скулах, когда зачитывали протокол. 

И понял, что достал.

Когда они остались наедине, и стремительно трезвеющий Йоджи встретился с Айей взглядом, по спине у него пробежал холодок. Это было... вау. Как банджи-джампинг, когда делаешь шаг в пустоту. Только круче. «Какой ты сексуальный, когда так злишься», – сказал Йоджи, стирая с Айиного лица последние остатки холодноватой отчужденности. 

В ту ночь они подрались и разбили зеркало. А потом Айя трахал его прямо на засыпанном осколками полу, зажав рот ладонью. Содрогаясь от бешеного оргазма, Йоджи не мог ни закричать, ни хотя бы застонать, потому что в соседней комнате спал Кен.

Может, со стороны все это выглядит странно, но нам было так нормально, вот честно. Блин, как же объяснить…

Йоджи помедлил, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова, чтобы его поняли там, наверху. 

Иногда мы спали обнявшись. Аминь.

Йоджи не сказал ему про того парня в баре ни на следующее утро, ни потом. 

Он понимал, что нарушает данное Айе слово, но у них и так были непростые отношения, и Йоджи не хотелось усложнять их еще больше. Сам он не придавал никакого значения случайному сексу, однако чувствовал, что Айе при любых раскладах будет больно узнать об этом. В конце концов это соображение перевесило все остальные. 

Маленькое серое облачко пронеслось, на секунду прикрыв звезду, а потом она засияла ярче. Как будто спрашивала, что же было дальше?

А дальше была песня Simon and Garfunkel «Fifty ways to leave your lover»(3).

Воспоминание до сих пор причиняло Йоджи боль. 

Он нарушил их молчаливый договор быть друг с другом честными. Он недооценил, как легко разбить доверие человека, который никогда не умел доверять – и дорого заплатил за свою ошибку.

И все же. 

Йоджи знал, что сам он никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не выгнал бы Айю вот так, не дав ему высказаться, не дав ни единого шанса. 

С любимыми так не поступают.

Поэтому Йоджи не стал выяснять отношения.  
Он просто ушел. 

Зачем я вернулся в Токио? Задумчиво прищурившись, Йоджи смотрел на небо, по которому неслись темные облака с рваными краями. Йоджи уже прилично набрался и теперь запросто общался со звездой. У нас с Айей было что-то, чего больше ни у кого нет. 

Что там написано на кольце царя Соломона? Все пройдет?  
Враньё.

Сегодня, когда он увидел Айю, сердце ухнуло и провалилось. Хорошо, что они были не одни – а то б, наверное, заикаться начал. 

Встреча оказалась настолько ошеломляющей, что Йоджи весь день не осмеливался посмотреть в Айину сторону. И только когда комната погрузилась в спасительный полумрак проектора, Йоджи посмотрел. Одним взглядом, вдохом вобрал в себя любимый образ. Асимметрично подстриженные красные пряди. Миндалевидные, вытянутые к вискам глаза. Четко очерченные высокие скулы. Тревожное сочетание силы и гибкости, от которого у Йоджи напрочь срывало крышу. И очертания рта – и мужественные, и нежные. Ладно. Об этом сейчас точно думать не стоит. 

Строчки из рок-баллады наконец-то сложились вместе, и он вспомнил первый куплет целиком. 

If you want to know why – it's because of your smile  
Because you have guts and you do what you feel  
'Cause you don't fuck around, cause you do what you've got to  
And I like you. I like you because you are real.(4)

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Примечания:

(1) Джанки – сленговый термин, обозначающий героиновых наркоманов.

(2) If you want to know why...  
'Cause your arms are so lanky.  
Because you have guts  
Аnd you do what you feel.

Англ., неизвестный автор:  
Если хочешь знать, почему –  
Потому что у тебя такие худые руки,  
Потому что ты смелый  
И поступаешь так, как чувствуешь.

(3) Simon and Garfunkel. «Fifty ways to leave your lover»  
Песня Саймона и Гарфанкела «Пятьдесят способов бросить своего любовника».

(4) If you want to know why – it's because of your smile  
Because you have guts and you do what you feel  
'Cause you don't fuck around, cause you do what you've got to  
And I like you. I like you because you are real.

Англ., неизвестный автор:  
Если хочешь знать, почему – из-за твоей улыбки,  
Потому что ты смелый и поступаешь так, как чувствуешь,  
Потому что ты не растрачиваешь себя. Ты делаешь то, что надо.  
И ты мне нравишься. Ты мне нравишься, потому что ты настоящий.

Вторник

 

(17) Ямамото

Люди не должны быть равными. 

Ямамото понял это еще в старших классах школы. 

Всегда есть те, кто сильнее, кто лучше. Кто имеет законное, естественное право на пространство, ресурсы, Lebensraum(1). 

Сам Ямамото не выделялся ни физической силой, ни особыми успехами. В детстве он был рыхлым болезненным мальчиком, которого никогда не принимали в свои игры другие дети. Ему нравились странные вещи. Он собирал дождевых червей в банку и долго жег их лучом солнца сквозь лупу. Часами мог наблюдать за бабочками, которым обрывал крылья. И еще одно отличало его от других людей – он с детства чувствовал свою собственную значимость.

«Майн Кампф» он прочитал, горячо соглашаясь, почти физически ощущая свою причастность к великому. 

«В моих бастионах мы вырастим молодежь, которая заставит весь мир содрогнуться от ужаса, – он читал эти строки, замирая от восторга. – Мне нужны жестокие, требующие беспрекословного подчинения, бесстрашные и безжалостные. Так я положу начало новому миру!»

Острое сожаление из-за того, что великий человек проиграл войну, охватывало его. Он ненавидел эту нежизнеспособную систему, которую они называли демократией – но вынужден был играть по их правилам. 

До поры до времени. 

Политическая карьера оказалась полезной, как и любая власть. Те, кому он благоволил, об этом не догадывались, а менее всего о его намерениях догадывались противники. Он заправлял театром марионеток, оставаясь в тени. 

Личность, равную себе, Ямамото встретил один-единственный раз. Ямамото называл про себя этого человека «Единомышленник». Этот человек восхитил Ямамото своей непревзойденной жесткостью – редким и ценным людским качеством.

Со стороны могло показаться, что Ямамото достиг всего, чего хотел. Но в глубине души он знал, что в мозаике не хватает центрального элемента. Временами он чувствовал необъяснимую горечь.

Все изменилось в тот осенний вечер, когда Единомышленник позвонил и сказал: «Включите телевизор». 

Передавали вечерний выпуск новостей. 

Темнокожего студента избили так, что он скончался в реанимации. Подозревали компанию молодых ребят из Токио. 

Действуя через подставных лиц, Ямамото нанял лучших адвокатов. 

В следующие несколько недель в театре кукол разыграли новую пьесу. Главный свидетель отказался давать показания, после того, как его дочку напоили в дискотеке рогипнолом(2). К наименее сговорчивому полицейскому пришлось применить некие меры, другому хватило того, что ему пригрозили. Дело передали самому бездарному следователю. Из отчета судмедэкспертизы пропало несколько страниц. На судебном заседании всплыли накладки и неточности, и в конце концов следствие превратилось как фарс. Линия прокурора рухнула, как карточный домик.

На следующий день, после того, как подозреваемых выпустили из следственного изолятора, им передали, что с ними хочет встретиться человек, оплативший адвоката. 

Ямамото вел себя предельно осторожно. Все слова, произнесенные им в тот вечер, можно было истолковать двусмысленно. Ни одной конкретной фразы. Звучащие экспромтом хокку. Намеки, аллюзии, метафоры. 

Однако его поняли.

– Мы должны взять дело в свои руки, – сказал парень по имени Токошима – он был у них за главного.

– Надеюсь, вы понимаете, друзья мои, – медленно сказал Ямамото, – что мы не сможем больше видеться. 

Следующую речь по телевизору он произносил, зная, что из нескольких миллионов телезрителей ее истинный смысл поймут только несколько человек. 

Важный кусок мозаики стал на свое место. 

Апатию как рукой сняло – как будто по жилам потекла горячая густая кровь, а не сукровица. Он понимал, что найдутся люди, которые не смогут понять, осудят его. 

Но он был готов. 

Готов заставить других содрогнуться от ужаса. 

Он сделает все, чтобы спасти самое ценное, что есть у нации – ее генофонд.

И тогда настанет Рассвет. 

Рассвет Нового Дня.

Он еще не подозревал о том, что вскоре ему откроется тайна – тайна острого наслаждения.

 

(18) Брэд Кроуфорд

Он проснулся от того, что в гостинице «Шератон» звучала Токката Ре-минор. Часы показывали пять утра. Музыка Баха торжественно взрывала предрассветную тишь. От звуков органа вибрировал пол. Комната выглядела как обычно, только страницы недочитанного накануне «Таймса» шевелились, как от сквозняка.

Брэд приподнялся на локте и машинально засёк время. Во рту пересохло, а на лбу выступила испарина. Он так и не смог привыкнуть к галлюцинациям, и в глубине души иногда боялся сойти с ума. Брэд взял журнал и медленно открыл его. 

В следующую секунду он услышал напряженный голос Шульдиха: «Цвёльф. Эльф. Цен».

Картинки на страницах ожили и напоминали кадры артхаусовского фильма, саундтрэком к которому звучали органная музыка. 

«Зекс».  
Ямамото набирает номер телефона. Лицо его скрыто цветущими ветками.

«Фюнф».  
Черный «Порше» на трассе. Зашкаливающая стрелка спидометра.

«Фир».  
Пол, выложенный цветным кафелем. Мобильный телефон звонит, никто не снимает трубку.

«Драй».  
Ямамото вглядывается во что-то с жадным любопытством.  
Искаженное в нестерпимом страдании лицо Фуджимии.  
Кривая струйка крови, стекающая по подбородку. 

«Цвай».  
Цветущие ветки вишни.

«Айнц».

Брэд перевернул последнюю страницу.  
В небо взметнулся вихрь розовых лепестков – и все исчезло.

 

(19) Информатор

В ночь перед встречей с Кеном Акира всё сделал по инструкции – дома не ночевал, в школу не ходил, к месту встречи шел, петляя. Даже жалко стало, что Кен не видит. 

Кен вообще-то классный парень, но на инструкциях у него прямо какой-то пунктик. «От этого зависит успех нашей операции. И твоя жизнь тоже». 

Акира сделал только одно исключение – позвонил своей девчонке из автомата. Намекнул, что, может, долго не увидятся. Поболтали недолго совсем. Акире все не хотелось с ней прощаться. Слушал бы ее голос и слушал. И только когда до встречи с Кеном оставалось пятнадцать минут, Акира вздохнул: «Ладно, давай, пока» и повесил трубку.

На душе у него кошки скребли. До сих пор Акира не выдал полиции ни одного имени. Сейчас понимал, что пути назад больше нет.

Тех двоих – в одинаково подвернутых штанах и тяжелых ботинках, черных куртках с капюшонами – заметил, когда уже сворачивал к станции метро. 

Они держались на расстоянии, но Акира понял, что идут за ним. 

Во рту мгновенно пересохло, аж затошнило. Акира прибавил шагу. 

И тут ему повезло – возле забегаловки на углу остановилась полицейская машина. Из нее вышел полицейский и направился в кафе. Акира юркнул за ним. На него не посмеют напасть на глазах у полиции. Протиснулся в очереди, поближе к униформе – и сделал вид, что листает меню. «Охлажденные напитки, сэндвичи, кофе, интернет».

Полицейский расплатился, взял картонный стаканчик с кофе и направился к выходу. Акира бросился к компьютеру. Пальцы слегка дрожали, пока набирал электронный адрес Кена. Едва попадая по клавишам, напечатал короткую записку. От написанного веяло паникой, половину пришлось стереть.  
Через окно Акира увидел, что полицейский садится в машину. Акира торопливо нажал на «send» – и рванул вслед за ним. 

Да только зря спешил: полицейский спокойно пил кофе, сидя за рулем. 

Его преследователей нигде не было видно. 

 

(20) Айя Фуджимия младшая

Ранним утром по двору полицейского департамента шли двое – молодой человек с выкрашенными в тон «дикая вишня» волосами и тоненькая девушка в плаще, накинутом поверх легкого летнего платья. 

Прогноз погоды обещал дождь, но солнце еще приветливо освещало цветущие каштаны. Сильный ветер нес по небу перистые облака, и под каштанами плясами веселые узорчатые тени. 

Впрочем, эти двое нисколько не радовались погожему весеннему дню. Девушка что-то отрывисто говорила своему спутнику, и на глазах у неё то и дело появлялись слезы, которые она украдкой и с какой-то особенной злостью вытирала. 

Ее спутник слушал молча, нахмурившись. 

Когда он отрицательно покачал головой, девушка остановилась и топнула ногой. 

– А если я скажу, что никуда не поеду? – с вызовом спросила она. – Ты меня насильно увезешь? 

Молодой человек взглянул ей в глаза. 

– Мне не хотелось бы этого, – тихо и твердо сказал он.

– Какой же ты жестокий, – в глазах девушки блеснули злые слезы. – Ты такой же, как... как папа! 

– Айя, – предупреждающе начал он. 

– Никогда не прощу ему, никогда... – не унималась девушка, – ...это из-за него маму...

– Замолчи, Айя, – он сказал это совсем негромко, но что-то в его голосе заставило ее умолкнуть. 

 

(21) Айя Фуджимия младшая

При их появлении охранник на входе сразу вскочил на ноги.

– Доброе утро, господин Фуджимия. 

Спутница господина Фуджимии была очень хорошенькой и очень сердитой. Охранник проводил эту парочку любопытным взглядом. 

Интересные происшествия на этом не кончились. 

Спортивная машина с открытым верхом подрезала «Мерседес» начальника департамента и ловко встала на парковку для сотрудников. Из мощных колонок гремела музыка. Не обращая внимания на яростный взгляд господина Кобаяси, водитель отшвырнул сигарету за окно машины, сдвинул очки на кончик носа и что-то крикнул проходящей мимо молоденькой секретарше. Оба расхохотались. Водитель хлопнул дверцей и легко взбежал по ступенькам департамента. 

Охранник задержался взглядом на длинных волосах, татуировке и рваных джинсах, пробежал глазами удостоверение и неохотно посторонился. Грош цена таким сотрудникам, как этот Кудо Йоджи. Толку от них мало, только и умеют, что девчонкам головы морочить. 

Как будто в подтверждение его мыслей, спутница господина Фуджимии, обернулась – и в ту же секунду ее мрачное лицо озарилось изумленной и радостной улыбкой: «Йоджи?!»

– Ого! – Кудо сдвинул очки на кончик носа. – Ого, какие люди!

Девушка подбежала к нему – и Кудо заключил ее в объятия. 

– Ты в Токио – и не позвонил? – воскликнула девушка.

– Восемь утра, – Кудо смотрел на нее сверху вниз и улыбался. – Я думал, ты еще дрыхнешь. 

– Ты меня забыл, да? Почему не написал ни разу? 

На последний вопрос, заданный обиженным тоном, Кудо отвечать не стал. 

– Да забудешь тебя, как же, – он еще шире улыбнулся – и девушка опять просияла.

– Доброе утро, господин Кобаяси, – охранник почтительно пропустил  
шефа, который, не взглянув на него и не ответив на приветствие, прямиком направился к троице. 

– Почему в департаменте посторонние? – сквозь зубы спросил он, глядя на девушку. 

– Я не посторонняя, – девушка обезоруживающе улыбнулась. – Я сестра Рана Фуджимии, он же здесь работает. Но если мне нельзя здесь находиться, то я поеду в университет, Ран, хорошо?

– Нет, – хмуро сказал господин Фуджимия. – Я тебя отвезу. 

– Здесь не место посторонним, – девушка поёжилась под взглядом господина Кобаяси, и Кудо приобнял её за плечи. 

– Я обещаю, что мы присмотрим за посторонними, – заверил Кудо. – чтобы они не лазили, куда не надо.

Господин Кобаяси повернулся и ушел. Девушка растерянно смотрела ему вслед.

– Почему он такой злой? – спросила она у Йоджи, который всё еще обнимал её за плечи.

– Айя. Ты идёшь? – вопрос господина Фуджимии прозвучал, как удар хлыста. Кудо мягко отстранился от девушки и уже другим голосом сказал: 

– Кажется, тебе пора. 

Айя повернулась к господину Фуджимии, как ужаленная. 

– После того, как ты испортил мне день, поломал все мои планы, может быть, ты разрешишь нам с Йоджи хотя бы спокойно пообщаться? – ее голос звенел от обиды. – Или это тоже запрещено?

Господин Фуджимия ответил не сразу.

– Не оставляй её одну, – глядя куда-то мимо Кудо, сказал он. 

Повернулся и ушел.

Кудо проводил его взглядом. 

– Что, уже успели поссориться, с утра пораньше? 

– Я – взрослый человек, – с достоинством ответила Айя, – а он этого не понимает. 

– Ясно, – сказал Кудо. – А ревела зачем? 

– Кто, я?! – возмутилась Айя. – Что ты выдумываешь?! 

– Ну, значит, мне показалось.

– Знаешь, характер моего брата... – с горечью начала Айя.

Кудо мельком глянул на охранника. 

– Потом расскажешь, пошли лучше ко мне кофе пить, – быстро сказал он. – Только тушь вытри. А то размазалась. 

 

(22) Информатор

До станции метро Акира добрался без приключений. Пока спускался на эскалаторе, совсем успокоился. 

Кен был единственный человек, которому он верил. Когда-то у Акиры вообще никого не было – вечно пьяная мамаша не в счет. Отчим тоже сильно пил и буянил – как-то раз чуть мать не убил, пришлось скорую вызывать. Акира после того случая заикаться стал, а в груди у него поселилась злоба. Бывало, выйдет на улицу – и, кажется, поубивал бы всех. 

Ненависть нашла выход, когда Акира познакомился с ребятами. «Такие, как ты, нам нужны», – сказал ему Токошима. 

Зачищали в основном всякую шваль – бездомных, торчков, ну, и чурок понаехавших, конечно. Япония – для японцев, так? Правда, одного принципа Акира железно придерживался: девчонок не трогать. 

И все-таки с некоторых пор у Акиры на душе стали скрести кошки. Одно дело – думать, что так бы и поубивал, а другое дело... 

На футбольную тренировку к Кену Акира попал случайно, не подозревая, как сильно с этого дня изменится его жизнь. Таких, как этот Кен, Акира еще в жизни не встречал. Кен был крутой, это как-то сразу чувствовалось – только он этого не показывал никогда. Вел себя на равных, со всеми. Акира прямо как на праздник на эти тренировки прибегал, за целый год ни одной не пропустил. С девчонкой познакомился. Даже лучше учиться стал. 

Все шло у Акиры хорошо, впервые в жизни. Если бы только не ребята. 

Пока он был с ними вместе, то уговаривал себя, что иначе нельзя, что они выполняют важную миссию. А вот когда оставался один, ясно было совсем другое: за последний год он так успел себе карму попортить, что в следующей жизни быть ему жабой грязной или еще чем-нибудь похуже. 

А потом к ним попала эта девчонка из «Антифа». Худенькая, очкастая, рюкзак весь в значках дурацких, а смотрит упрямо. После того, что они с ней сделали, он совсем потерял покой. Своей девушке в глаза смотреть не мог. Мучился бессонницей каждую ночь. Вспоминал разбитые очки и... и всё остальное. 

Акира и сам не знал, почему он все рассказал именно Кену. Наверное, больше некому было. 

Кен слушал мрачно, не перебивая. Долго молчал. 

«Того, что ты сделал, уже не вернешь, – наконец сказал Кен. – Но если хочешь исправиться, то у тебя обязательно появится шанс. Так всегда бывает». 

Шанс представился через несколько дней. 

Когда Акира узнал про следующую акцию, он в ту же секунду понял: что бы ни было, этого он не допустит. 

Как обычно в часы пик, на станции метро стояла густая толпа. Акира увидел Кена, уже подъезжая на эскалаторе к платформе. Кен стоял на условленном месте, их разделяли метров пятьдесят. Тех двоих не было видно. Наверное, показалось. Мало ли в Токио скинхедов. Люди стояли так плотно друг к другу, что Акира никак не мог протолкаться поближе. К счастью, в туннеле уже шумел подходящий поезд, и Акира с облегчением подумал, что вот сейчас они все сядут, и он подойдет к Кену. 

И в ту же секунду краем глаза увидел силуэт в капюшоне. Акира рванулся, но его так зажимали со всех сторон, что он не мог сдвинуться с места. Поезд остановился, толпа пришла в движение и качнулась к платформе.  
Акира успел увидеть рукав черной куртки, и в ту же секунду что-то безжалостное, острое, страшное полоснуло его по шее.

Горячий стремительный поток хлынул за воротник. Он услышал чей-то истерический крик, и еще один, и еще, а потом его позвали по имени.

Он открыл глаза – и увидел Кена, склонившегося над ним.

Акира напрягся, он хотел закричать, чтобы сказать самое важное – но только шевельнул губами. 

– Что? – переспросил Кен.

Акира собрал все силы, он должен был успеть – и попытался еще раз, но его уже уносило куда-то далекой темной волной, а станцию метро накрывало облако черной туши.

 

(23) Айя Фуджимия младшая

– Йоджи, ну зачем было наливать сливки? Там же безумно много калорий! – страдальчески воскликнула Айя. Она отхлебнула из чашки и совсем убитым голосом сказала: «Еще и сахар положил. Ну, молодец». 

– Йоджи, солнце, спасибо, что тебе было не в лом сварить нам кофе, – тут же отозвался Йоджи. – Спасибо, Йоджи, что ты такой хозяйственный и гостеприимный. А то мне пришлось бы сейчас самой тащиться в столовку или, может быть, я вообще осталась бы без кофе, милый Йоджи.

Айя вытащила из сумочки пачку ментоловых сигарет, сбросила туфли и залезла на подоконник с ногами.

– Обещай, что не будешь его защищать, как ты всегда делаешь, – мрачно предупредила она. Йоджи кивнул, и она начала рассказывать: «Приезжаю утром в универ. И вдруг, откуда ни возьмись, появляется мой брат. Он, видите ли, меня вчера весь вечер искал, а сегодня с утра не застал дома!» 

Йоджи смотрел, как она прикуривает – с необыкновенным изяществом, хотя и несколько неумело. 

– ...тебе придется на время уехать из Токио, бла бла бла, а то, что я тоже имею право на личную жизнь, никого не интересует! Ты себе представить не можешь, как мне все это безумно надоело!

– Могу, – сказал Йоджи. 

– Вылез, откуда ни возьмись, – сердито продолжала Айя. – Знаешь эту его идиотскую манеру возникать из-под земли, как ниндзя? Я и слова сказать не успела – а мы уже сидим в машине. Не дал мне даже попрощаться с... – она осеклась. 

– С личной жизнью, – подсказал Йоджи. 

Брат и сестра Фуджимия любили друг друга так, как только могут любить рано осиротевшие люди – что не мешало им постоянно ссориться. Но если Айя могла взорваться и наговорить резких, причиняющих боль слов, то Ран, умевший быть не менее жестоким, никогда не отвечал своей сестре тем же. Ссоры заканчивались бурными Айиными слезами, после чего она быстро успокаивалась, а он переживал еще долго – глубоко в себе, болезненно, глухо.

– С ним здороваются, а он... – Айя в отчаянии махнула рукой. – Он ведет себя так, что мне просто стыдно! Просто неловко за него перед людьми!

– Он никогда не отличался светскими манерами, – заметил Йоджи. – Люди это переживут.

– Тебе хорошо говорить, – вспыхнула Айя. – Тебе же не надо больше терпеть его выходки. 

Йоджи промолчал. 

– Ран совершенно одичал, живет, как рак-отшельник, – возмущенно продолжала Айя. – У него скоро вообще никого не останется! Но я почему-то веду себя тактично и ни во что не вмешиваюсь. Между прочим, я просто уверена, он сам виноват в том, что ты его бросил. Кстати, я ему так и сказала, – она с вызовом посмотрела на Йоджи и замолчала.

Йоджи медленно выпустил дым в окно. 

– У тебя просто бездна такта, – заметил он. 

– Он восстанавливает мировую справедливость, а все остальные должны из-за этого страдать!

Йоджи посмотрел на ее трагические изломанные темные брови.

– С кем у тебя свидание срывается? – спросил он.

– С чего ты взял? – с досадой бросила Айя. – Свидание тут не при чем.

– Деточка, – Йоджи ласково улыбнулся. – Ну кому, кому ты это пытаешься втереть? 

– Имей в виду, Ран ничего не должен знать. И не вздумай сказать ему, что я курю.

– Все твои тайны унесу с собой в могилу, – пообещал Йоджи. – Так как, ты сказала, зовут твоего нового мальчика?

– Его зовут Джун. И я безумно боюсь его потерять, – на Айины глаза навернулись слезы. – Если я исчезну, то он ведь подумает, что с моей стороны это не всерьез. 

– Ерунда, – убежденно сказал Йоджи. – Ты лучше попроси Рана, чтоб он разрешил тебе позвонить своему мальчику. Хоть по телефону пообщаетесь. 

– Ты думаешь? – Айя положила сигарету на край пепельницы, вытащила из сумочки косметичку и озабоченно посмотрела на себя в зеркальце. – Боже, как я отвратительно выгляжу! Понимаешь, на этот раз у меня все очень серьезно. Он совершенно особенный. Я никогда еще не встречала таких людей. 

– Ты и про Сусуми то же самое говорила, – вспомнил Йоджи. – А потом он тебе так надоел, что ты не хотела подходить к телефону, когда он звонил. Помнишь, как я должен был врать ему, что тебя нет дома?

– Йоджи, при чем тут это? – Айя оскорбленно и очень изящно потушила сигарету в пепельнице. 

– Хочешь совет? – неожиданно спросил Йоджи. – Если тебе просто нравится держать сигарету в руке, то совсем необязательно глубоко затягиваться. Смотри, как я делаю. Поняла? В следующий раз потренируемся, – пообещал он. – А сейчас идем, я провожу тебя. 

Возле двери в офис Рана Йоджи остановился:

– Ну, пока. Смотри, веди себя прилично. 

– А ты разве не зайдешь? – с недоумением спросила она.

Йоджи покачал головой. 

– Вряд ли это его обрадует. Ты же сама видела.

– Ты что, не понимаешь, почему он так психует? – удивилась Айя. – Он же чуть с ума не сошел, когда ты уехал.

 

(24) Хидака Кен

Кен до полудня просидел перед компьютером, снова и снова просматривая запись, снятую видеокамерой в метро. 

Лицо убийцы показалось в профиль на долю секунды – капюшон съехал в сторону от резкого движения. В голове билась одна и та же тупая мысль: Акира доверил ему свою бестолковую жизнь, а он не смог его защитить. 

Кен закрыл глаза и уткнулся лицом в скрещенные руки. Перед глазами стояло мальчишеское лицо, на котором быстро и четко проступал белый треугольник вокруг рта.

Сидел неподвижно, больно прижимая веки, пока перед глазами не поплыли огненные круги – и не услышал, как за его спиной открылась дверь. 

– Что с вами, Хидака? 

«А что, в Америке не принято стучать, перед тем, как зайти?» – он хотел огрызнуться, но только буркнул: «Ногу подвернул». 

– Давайте, я посмотрю, – спокойно сказал Кроуфорд. 

Кен неохотно отодвинулся от стола. 

– Здесь? – Кроуфорд прикасался осторожно, но Кен охнул и отодвинулся. 

– Похоже на растяжение связок. Неудачный вы для этого момент выбрали, – Кроуфорд кивнул на экран. – Его только что опознала программа. 

Кен взял в руки фотографию наголо обритого парня, которую протягивал ему Кроуфорд. 

– Как вы его нашли? 

– Кобо Самасу уже привлекался к уголовной ответственности и зарегистрирован в полицейской картотеке. Его мотоцикл сегодня дважды превысил скорость на горной дороге. Скорее всего, он хочет отсидеться в доме, где вырос.

– Чего же мы ждем? – Кен встал, натянул куртку, прихрамывая, подошел к столу и зарядил оружие. – Его нужно задержать прямо сейчас.

– Но ваша щиколотка... – Кроуфорд посмотрел на Кена и замолчал.

– Да это старая травма, – отмахнулся Кен. – Уже лучше... Чего вы так смотрите?

– Вы не хотите сказать, что случилось, – медленно сказал Кроуфорд. – Это окей. Только вы не на ту ногу хромаете. 

 

(25) Хидака Кен

Дорога круто поворачивала на виражах, и поначалу они видели долину. Скоро все затянуло туманом, и внизу осталась серая темень. Крупные редкие капли падали на ветровое стекло, и Кен сметал их «дворниками».  
Свет фар выхватывал из сумрака гнущиеся под ветром деревья.

Через полчаса езды по горной дороге Кен сверился с навигатором и свернул на обочину. Обшарпанный дом слепо смотрел на дорогу. Пахло дождем и влажной землей. Возле небольшого сарайчика стоял мотоцикл, зарегистрированный на имя Самасу. 

Кен бесшумно подобрался к дому и заглянул внутрь. Силуэт наголо обритого мужчины четко выделялся на фоне мерцающего экрана телевизора. Плечи Кена кольнуло острыми мурашками, а правая рука рефлекторно сжалась, как будто ощущая невидимый багнак. Он бесшумно двинулся к двери, когда услышал старческий дребезжащий голос – и застыл.

– Куда ты поедешь? – древняя старушка, покачивая головой, зашла в комнату. – Такая гроза собирается. А у меня и мисо готов. 

– Ладно, пережду здесь. 

Кен вернулся к Кроуфорду.

– Он не один. Собирается пережидать дождь. 

Сильный ветер рвал куртку с его плеч и трепал плащ Кроуфорда. Молния осветила двор так ярко, что стало совсем светло, а секунду спустя за соседней вершиной грохнуло. 

Кроуфорд быстро взглянул на часы – золотой ободок «Роллекса» сверкнул в свете молнии – что-то сказал и решительно направился к развалюхе, возле которой стоял мотоцикл Кобо.  
Кажется, он звал Кена с собой, но его голос потонул в раскатах грома.

– Я говорю, что лучше подождать его здесь! – прокричал Кен. 

– А я говорю, что мы сейчас вымокнем.

Как будто подтверждая его слова, на землю упали первые тяжелые капли, и еще один ослепительный зигзаг прорезал небо. Кроуфорд прибавил шагу, и Кен нехотя последовал за ним. Успели в последнюю секунду – снаружи оглушительно грохнуло, будто что-то взорвалось, и ливень хлынул сплошной стеной. 

 

(26) Хидака Кен

Ветхая дверь захлопнулась, и они оказались в тесном, пахнущем сеном сарае. За стеной шумел дождь. 

Кен прислонился к стенке и закрыл глаза. 

На этот раз убийца не уйдет. Это был один из тех, кто оставил за собой след зла. Скособочившегося на полу Акиру. Девочку с разорванным горлом. Искалеченных подростков в подземном переходе.

Можно ли наказать за это соизмеримо? Кобо отсидит срок в комфортной камере. Его не будут бить ногами по лицу, когда он лежит на полу, он не будет зажимать руками сонную артерию, как Акира, или захлебываться кровью, как девочка в парке. Ему не надо будет смотреть, как убивают кого-то, кого он любит. 

С самого детства Кен реагировал на жестокость с недоумением, которое сменялось болью и яростью. Кобо убивал тех, кто был заведомо слабее. Тех, кто не мог себя защитить.

Дождь обрушивался на жалкую крышу, прямо над ними грохотало. Кен был и остался Охотником Света. Он всего лишь сделает то, что должно. В Критикер учили убивать так, что смерть выглядит несчастным случаем. Какая-то полуосознанная мысль уколола, как острый камушек, попавший в ботинок.

Прямо над крышей развалюхи громыхнуло так, что он на секунду оглох. А когда опять стал слышать – то понял. «Против человека, которого обучали в Критикер, Кобо будет безоружен даже вооруженным, и если я убью его, то стану таким же, как он». 

Ему хотелось выскочить во двор и заорать. Так, чтобы перекричать гром. 

«Невозможно же терпеть, когда убивают тех, кто не может себя защитить, – в отчаянии подумал он, обращаясь неизвестно к кому. – Ну невозможно же терпеть». 

Кен почувствовал, что ему больно – и только сейчас увидел, что так крепко сжал кулаки, что ногти впились в ладони, оставляя темно-лиловые отпечатки.

Снаружи гремело и взрывалось, и дождь лил непрерывным, сплошным потоком. Сильно пахло сеном и сухой травой. Вспышки молнии выхватывали из черноты волевой подбородок Кроуфорда и его широкие плечи – а потом все опять тонуло во мраке. 

«Первая и самая трудная победа – победа над самим собой», вспомнил он Айины слова. И вслед за этим: «Бой с самим собой не отличается от боя с другим человеком. Сначала ты должен взять под контроль свои эмоции». 

Кен только недавно начал медитировать, и теперь медленно выдохнул, пытаясь сосредоточиться на том, что его окружало.

В темноте смутно белела рубашка Кроуфорда. Больше он ничего и не видел. Кен мысленно дополнил образ – оливково-смуглая кожа, широкие сильные плечи, сверкающие очки в дорогой оправе, иссиня-черные, красиво подстриженные волосы. Снять бы с него очки. И растрепать эту его аккуратную стрижку. 

Кен даже вздрогнул, настолько сексуальным показались ему эти простые действия, если речь шла о Кроуфорде.

О чем ты думаешь, блин, ну о чем ты думаешь? Это называется медитация? Ну ладно, ну он мне нравится. Ну. И что теперь? 

Пахло сеном, влажной землей, дождем, и ему чудилось, что в эту смесь запахов слабо-слабо, почти неуловимо примешивается тонкий парфюм Кроуфорда. И вот именно из-за этой дразнящей неуловимости запаха у Кена буквально сносило крышу. 

Интересно, он от природы такой смуглый или уже успел загореть в своей Калифорнии? Это всегда видно, если стянуть штаны, потому что от плавок остается полоска светлой кожи. Разлитая в темноте и шуме дождя вседозволенность подхлестнула фантазию. 

В следующем всполохе молнии увидел, как странно смотрит на него Кроуфорд. Или показалось? 

Странно, что он так близко, он же дальше стоял? Не надо, не подходите ко мне, мистер, – мысленно взмолился Кен. – А то я к вам приставать начну. 

Не сводя с Кена взгляда, Кроуфорд сделал еще шаг. 

«Только не молчать сейчас, – простучала в висках паническая мысль. – А то я сейчас к нему полезу и... и все это очень плохо закончится». 

«Блядь, о чем же с ним разговаривать?!»

Никогда в жизни Кен так жестоко не жалел о том, что не умеет вести светские разговоры. К счастью, вспомнил Йоджин совет, мол, говорить надо на понятные собеседнику темы. Не Бог весть что, но Кен ухватился за эту мысль, как утопающий за соломинку. 

– Наверное, в Америке... – как-то хрипло начал он, – ...совсем другой климат... – он провел языком по пересохшим губам, – чем в Японии?

– Что? – переспросил Кроуфорд.

– Я говорю, что у вас не бывает такой... – Кроуфорд стоял совсем близко, и Кен закончил фразу почти шепотом, – ...такой погоды? 

– Бывает, – Кроуфорд собрал его волосы в кулак, припечатал спиной к стенке и поцеловал. 

 

(27) Кобо Самасу

Воспользовавшись паникой в метро, он благополучно смылся и сразу же уехал из Токио. Вроде нигде не прокололся, и все-таки какое-то нехорошее предчувствие не покидало его. Он решил пересидеть дождь в доме и ехать дальше, как только гроза слегка поутихнет.

Предчувствие не обмануло: возле мотоцикла его ждали. 

Смазливый пацан в спортивной куртке, не старше его самого, стоял между ним и машиной. За его спиной маячил какой-то тип в очках. Ну, этого можно не опасаться – интеллигентик. 

Кобо занимался любительской борьбой и хорошо владел уличными, подлыми приемами – поэтому был уверен в себе. С этими двумя будет даже забавно. Кобо был не прочь поразвлечься. 

Пацан стоял неподвижно, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Нарывался. 

Злая энергия налила мускулы силой. Очкастому он сломает нос. Это прикол – смотреть, как они хакают и перхают кровью. Очки оставим на закусочку – раздавим у него на глазах. 

Но сначала придется заняться смазливым.

Кобо ухмыльнулся и сунул руку в карман. Пацан видел это движение и никак не прореагировал. Ну, это совсем скучно. Только лох будет стоять и ждать, пока другой мужик надевает кастет. 

Что-то во взгляде пацана сильно не нравилось Кобо. Ну, подожди же, сука. Сейчас кровью умоешься. Кулак в кастете свистнул, рассекая воздух. 

Кобо не понял, что произошло: пацан ушел из-под удара фантастическим образом. Кобо удивился и разозлился. В следующий удар вложил столько силы, что наверняка размозжил бы ему череп – даже успел пожалеть, что тот слишком быстро сдохнет – но опять произошло что-то непонятное.

И еще один страшный удар в пустоту. И еще. И еще. С каждым нелепым движением, с каждым тяжелым ударом в воздух Кобо терял силу и все больше выматывался. 

От неслыханного унижения он почувствовал зверскую злобу. Удары становились все более беспорядочными и сокрушительными, со лба лил пот. Он грязно выругался и предпринял еще одну бесплодную попытку.  
Кулак Кобо рассек воздух у самого виска пацана – и со всего размаха угодил по ржавому гвоздю в стенке сарая. Кобо вскрикнул. 

И тут он увидел, что интеллигент усмехнулся. Лучше бы он этого не делал. Потому что сейчас Кобо хотел убивать. Кобо развернулся – и на одну секунду опешил: у этого были опасные глаза – совсем не такие, какие бывают у интеллигентиков. Плевать.

Когда Кобо размахнулся, пацан сделал одно-единственное короткое движение. Кобо рухнул как подкошенный и уже не мог встать.

 

(28) Фуджимия Ран

После обеда фрау Брюгге заглянула в его кабинет и сказала: «Вас и господина Хидаку вызывает шеф. Там господин Мусо приехал». 

С Кеном они подошли к кабинету шефа почти одновременно. Кен хотел что-то сказать, но Айя знаком остановил его. По взгляду, который бросила в его сторону фрау Брюгге, он понял, что тучи сгущаются, и не хотел сейчас заставлять ждать господина Мусо. 

Полтора года назад Мусо обратил внимание на команду Вайсс и забрал их к себе. При Персии такое решение было бы невозможным: Критикер считалась «улицей одностороннего движения» – в эту организацию можно было попасть, но не выйти из нее. 

Новый шеф полиции Токио плевал на условности и переиначил всю систему. Мусо тщательно приглядывался ко всем сотрудникам, в том числе и к нелегальным агентам, подбирая себе команду. Он поставил себе за цель искоренить коррупцию и жестко шел к своей цели, считая, что она оправдывает средства. Мусо счел, что команда Вайсс будет полезнее в департаменте, чем в Критикер – и не колеблясь позвонил Рану Фуджимии.

Скорее всего, Мусо и не подозревал, что это значило для Рана – ему вернули его поруганную честь, гордость, достоинство. Ран считал себя не просто обязанным – он был перед этим человеком в неоплатном долгу.

Они встречались всего несколько раз, но Мусо выделял Рана. Оба были из одного теста, оба шли по жизни непримиримо, негибко – и абсолютно честно. Им каждый раз было интересно друг с другом, как бывает интересно двум очень увлеченным своим делом людям. 

Ран ни разу не воспользовался тем, что ему благоволит такой большой человек. Когда обнаружилось, что отношения с Кобаяси – его непосредственным начальником – складываются натянуто, Рану и в голову не пришло жаловаться. Испытания посылаются, чтобы человек становился сильнее и достойнее, а ему и так дали слишком много.

Надо сказать, что Кобаяси невзлюбил команду Вайсс с самого начала. В своё время Кобаяси сделал блестящую полицейскую карьеру. Как и многие полицейские, занимающие высокую должность, он относился к бывшим агентам Критикер с плохо скрытым презрением. Никто и никогда не видел глаз Кобаяси – он страдал мигренями, и его глаза были всегда скрыты за полутемными стеклами. Вообще, о его шефе было мало что известно. Кроме фотографии дочери на его письменном столе в его кабинете не было ничего личного. 

Хотя Вайсс вкалывали больше других, Рана вызывали в кабинет к начальству чаще остальных, чтобы разобрать ошибки и недочеты в работе. Кобаяси не упускал случая напомнить Вайсс о том, что они – не профессионалы, и в такой серьёзной организации, как полицейский департамент, оказались по ошибке. Ран никогда не оправдывался – бледнел от унижения, но каменно молчал, сжимая зубы. 

Ошибки действительно случались. Никто из них не учился в полицейской академии, и хотя Ран приходил раньше всех, а уходил нередко заполночь, профессию приходилось осваивать на ходу. Ран был сам себе наиболее жесткий судья, и о своих собственных ошибках не забывал никогда. 

Сейчас, когда Кобаяси сидел за своим роскошным письменным столом и сверлил обоих Вайсс тяжелым взглядом, Рану особенно тяжело было встречаться глазами с Мусо. 

Шеф полиции Токио стоял у окна, нахмурившись, и между бровей пролегла озабоченная складка. Рану показалось, что он то ли осунулся, то ли постарел. Вся эта история здорово давила на него, а, как ни крути, выходило, что команда Вайсс его доверия не оправдала. 

Им обоим не предложили сесть. 

– Хидака, расскажите нам, что произошло сегодня утром, – хмуро сказал Мусо. 

– Его убили в час-пик на платформе метро, – ответил Кен. 

– Где находились вы в этот момент? – спросил Кобаяси.

– Я стоял на условленном месте встречи. Нас разделяла толпа. 

– Какую информацию он успел вам передать? – в упор спросил Кобаяси. 

– Никакой, – мрачно ответил Кен. – Его ударили ножом по сонной артерии. Это быстро. 

Мусо ничего не сказал, только с досадой отвернулся к окну. 

– Вы хотите сказать, что на ваших глазах убивают главного свидетеля, и мы теряем горячий след? – придушенным от злости голосом спросил Кобаяси. – Или в метро погиб случайный человек?

Щеки Кена полыхнули темным румянцем. Он засунул руки в карманы куртки и сжал в кулаки. 

– Хидака, вы стояли в нескольких метрах от преступника и позволили ему уйти? Как это могло произойти?! Может быть, вы испугались, Хидака?

– Он не испугался, – спокойно сказал Ран. – Кроме того, я руководитель группы и несу ответственность за эту операцию.

Он хотел добавить что-то еще, но его прервал Мусо. 

– В департаменте произошла утечка информации, – негромко и веско сказал он. – Кто кроме здесь присутствующих знал о встрече с информатором?

– Агенты Интерпола, – ответил Ран. – Мой коллега, Кудо. И фрау Брюгге. Господин Кобаяси диктует ей всю документацию. 

– В министерстве об этом знали еще двое: министр внутренних дел и его заместитель, – сказал Мусо. – Разумеется, я не подозреваю никого из присутствующих, но, возможно, кто-то из тех, кто знал, мог проговориться тому, кому это могло быть интересно. В большинстве случаев утечка информации именно так и происходит. Итак. С кем вы разговаривали об этом? 

– Ни с кем, – ответил Ран. 

Кен отрицательно покачал головой.

– Я не имею привычки говорить на профессиональные темы с кем бы то ни было, – сказал Кобаяси.

– В таком случае следствие пойдёт по двум линиям, – сказал Мусо. – Первая – это утечка информации. Вторая – группа, если конечно, она существует. 

– Хочу заметить, что никаких доказательств существования группировки у нас нет, – вмешался Кобаяси, – и что сегодняшнюю операцию провалила команда Вайсс под руководством господина Фуджимии. Господин Мусо, я думаю, что нам с вами придётся поставить в известность министерство.

– Ставьте, – вдруг сказал Кен. – Ставьте в известность министерство. Только не забудьте сообщить им, что мы только что задержали убийцу Акиры, и что его сейчас будут допрашивать. Так что организация существует, и скоро мы узнаем о ней больше.

Ран посмотрел на Кена с удивлением, и в его взгляде мелькнула благодарность.

Он с облегчением повернулся к шефу и увидел, что Мусо улыбается. 

– Как это похоже на команду Вайсс, держать козыри на руках и не сдавать карты раньше времени. Прекрасная работа, – с уважением сказал он. И добавил, обращаясь к своему заместителю: «Я же говорил вам, что на Вайсс можно положиться». 

– Нам можно идти? – спросил Ран у Кобаяси, который как будто застыл за письменным столом.

– Идите, – одними губами сказал Кобаяси. 

 

(29) Кобо Самасу

Когда Кобо еще тренировался в школьной футбольной команде, однажды вечером в раздевалку зашли двое мальчишек постарше. То, что произошло потом, оставило после себя липкую тошноту и дикую, животную ненависть к гомосексуалистам. 

Поэтому сейчас, когда в комнату для допросов зашел расфуфыренный пидор в бандане, Кобо буквально скрутило. Он старался не смотреть в ту сторону – боялся, что не сдержится и головой об стол приложит. У пидора были длинные лохмы. Взял бы вырвал и в рот запихал. Чучело село рядом. Кобо чувствовал легкий-легкий цитрусовый запах дорогого одеколона. 

Второй вошедший – в рваных джинсах, с волосами, стянутыми в хвост, похожий на рок-музыканта – прошел к столу и включил в компьютере какую-то видеозапись. Услышав шум подходящего в туннеле поезда, Кобо невольно поднял взгляд.

И понял, что влип. 

– Плохи твои дела, Кобо, – спокойно заметил распатланный. – Все вместе на пожизненное потянет. 

Отпираться не имело смысла. 

– Предателю туда и дорога. Один за всех, все за одного. А камрадов своих я не выдам, и не надейтесь, – сказал он, с ненавистью глядя прямо перед собой. – Это святое. Такие у нас принципы. 

– Ради каких святых принципов девочку изнасиловали? – тихо спросил «рок-музыкант».

«Она была блядь из Антифа. Её проучили», – подумал Кобо, а вслух сказал:  
– Не знаю, что вы имеете в виду.

– Что она говорила, господин Самасу? – с легким иностранным акцентом спросило чучело. 

Кобо не поверил своим ушам: пидор посмел к нему обратиться. Кобо поднял на него тяжелый взгляд. 

И вздрогнул. Ему показалось, что он схватился за оголенный провод. 

«Ты хотел рассказать нам, что она говорила, милый», – ласково напомнило чучело. Кобо не знал, что напугало его больше: этот ласковый голос или то, что чучело разговаривало, не разжимая губ. Он открыл рот, чтоб послать их нахуй – но вместо этого сказал что-то совершенно другое.

– Она просила нас остановиться, – как во сне ответил Кобо.

«А ты что сделал, милый?»

– А я ей зубы выбил, чтоб не вякала.

«Рок-музыкант» прищурился. 

«Сейчас будут бить», – понял Кобо.

«Ты правильно понял, дружок: ему очень не нравится, когда бьют женщин. Но ты не волнуйся, милый. Мне это не нужно. А у моего коллеги комплексы. Он никогда не бьет безоружных». 

– Меня ранили при задержании, – Самасу показал кровоточащий кулак, которым ударил по гвоздю. – Я буду жаловаться.

Пидор еле заметно подмигнул.

«Хорошо хоть, что не сломали? Руку-то, а? Как ты тому парню в подземном переходе?»

– Не понимаю, что вы имеете в виду, – угрюмо сказал Самасу.

«Они не могут этого знать», – промелькнуло у него в голове. 

«Я даже знаю, как хрустнуло, когда ты ломал ему руку», – доверительно сообщило чучело.

Кобо стало страшно. Он хотел отвести взгляд – и обнаружил, что не может перестать смотреть в жесткие синие глаза.

Кто отдал тебе приказ убить этого парня в метро? Токошима? Имена твоих друзей меня не интересуют, ты нам потом все напишешь. Что ты знаешь про вашего фюрера, милый?.. Как, совсем ничего?

Чучело с досадой отвернулось – как будто потеряв к Кобо всякий интерес. 

– Хотите, чтобы я вам чистосердечное признание написал? – как только жуткий пидор перестал сверлить его глазами, Кобо осмелел. – На слабо берете, да? Мне не впервой. Меня адвокат отмажет.

– На этот раз не отмажет, – «рок-музыкант» швырнул на стол несколько листков бумаги и карандаш. – Я тебе обещаю. 

«Хер тебе, – подумал Самасу. – Буду время тянуть...» 

Чучело в бандане остановилось в дверях и медленно обернулось. 

Ты все еще боишься темноты, ведь правда, милый? Помнишь, как тебя отчим в детстве в подвал запирал? Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что произойдет в том случае, если ты будешь тянуть время. Сегодня вечером в камере обнаружится неисправность в проводке. Электрика вызовут не сразу, так что часа два тебе придется посидеть в полной темноте. 

Пока электрик будет возиться с проводкой, тебя переведут в общую. Ты знаешь, что делают уголовники с теми, кто насилует несовершеннолетних? Вот и умница. Ах, да, конечно, она была несовершеннолетняя. Как она выглядела – ну, это ты им сам объяснишь. Да. Ты все правильно понял, милый. Только их там не двое. Их четверо.

 

(30) Шульдих

– Удачно съездил? С Хидакой-то, а?

– Не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду.

– Тогда пойдем ужинать в «Арагаву».

– Можем съездить туда на ланч, если хочешь. Вечером у меня другие планы.

– Вот как. Интересно, о чем ты с ним собираешься разговаривать. Насколько хорошо ты разбираешься в футболе?

Шульдих и Брэд дружили со времен Гарварда. Шульдих мог заявиться к Брэду на ночь глядя, с шахматной доской подмышкой и с бутылкой двадцатилетнего коньяка в другой руке, после чего оба до рассвета слушали джаз и дымили сигарами, склонившись над шахматной партией. 

Еще на первом курсе по факультету пошли слухи об их отношениях. 

Шульдих появлялся в доме Кроуфорда в Сан-Диего почти каждый уик-энд. После нескольких партий в теннис они располагались в креслах у камина, обсуждая нейропсихологию (которой интересовался Шульдих) или политику (которая интересовала Кроуфорда), а летом прямо с утра отправлялись на катере ловить рыбу в заливе.

Личная жизнь не сложилась ни у того, ни у другого, зато давняя студенческая дружба крепла с годами.

«Мне платят деньги, за то, что я читаю мысли, но не мне никогда не понять женщин, – томно жаловался Шульдих своему другу, салютуя коньяком по поводу очередного закончившегося романа.– Я не хочу отказываться от женщин, Брэд, но они требуют от меня невозможного». Кроуфорд молчал и сардонически улыбался. «Свобода и самореализация – это базовые потребности человека, а женщины хотят постоянства! – вспыхивал Шульдих, на которого коньяк действовал драматически. – Я задыхаюсь, Брэд, это душит меня».

С последней девушкой Шульдих встречался несколько месяцев, но перед отъездом в Японию она неожиданно поставила ультиматум: либо он женится, либо они расстаются. «У меня был единственный выход – улететь в Японию, – говорил Шульдих по дороге в аэропорт. – Я в тупике, Брэд».

Вопреки слухам отношения Кроуфорда и Шульдиха носили чисто платонический характер. 

Однако по некоему негласному соглашению ни один из парней, периодически появляющихся в жизни Брэда, не смел посягать на неприкосновенную территорию холостяцкой дружбы. И когда Шульдих изъявлял желание прийти к девяти, чтобы поужинать и сыграть партию в шахматы, то Кроуфорд выпроваживал свой шестичасовый дэйт к половине девятого.

Если же какой-нибудь одетый по последней моде нервный от вечного недоедания манекенщик имел несчастье задержаться, то завязывался издевательски-остроумный диалог, из которого Шульдих выходил победителем, а посрамленная жертва покидала дом в Сан-Диего в полном смятении, не выдержав язвительных насмешек и уколов. 

Легкие угрызения совести Шульдих успокаивал соображением, что все партнеры Брэда слишком интересовались его деньгами. Вот если Брэд познакомится с кем-нибудь, кто будет по-настоящему хорошо к нему относиться, тогдаааа... Пока эта мысль оставалась в сослагательном наклонении, она успокаивала. 

На самом деле Шульдих понимал, что если Кроуфорд найдет себе постоянного парня, то прости-прощай холостяцкие уик-энды, ночные партии в шахматы и поездки на катере по рассветному заливу. Ни один постоянный партнер не станет такое терпеть. 

От внимания Шульдиха не укрылся ни слишком небрежно повязанный галстук, ни слегка выбившаяся из челки прядь волос. Шульдих рассчитывал на партию в теннис и неторопливый ужин в хорошем ресторане и пришел в скверное расположение духа. Наверное, такое ощущение бывает у игроков, когда более слабая команда забивает им гол, и на табло загорается счет «один-ноль».

Поединки в остроумии с Хидакой не годились: он был слишком простой и необидчивый. Так что придётся действовать в лоб. 

Случай представился в тот же день. 

Когда он шел с Брэдом по паркингу, намереваясь съездить в ресторан пообедать, то в отражении отлично вымытых стекол машины увидел, что из окна здания на них смотрит Хидака. Шульдих не смог отказать себе в небольшом удовольствии. 

– Ох, нет, Брэд. Я не могу на это смотреть. Дай, я поправлю, – протянул руку и тщательно, неспеша перевязал Кроуфорду галстук. «Один-один». 

 

(31) Хидака Кен

Кен взял в столовой пиццу, чтобы перекусить на ходу и не тратить время на обед. Когда включил компьютер, то обнаружил, что солнце отсвечивает на дисплей. Кен встал, чтобы опустить жалюзи – и увидел агентов Интерпола, пересекающих паркинг. Рыжие волосы Шульдиха и полы его длинного стильного плаща трепал ветер. Перед тем, как сесть в их шикарную машину, Шульдих остановил Кроуфорда и интимным, заботливым жестом поправил ему одежду. Красивая пара. Хорошо смотрятся. Кен с треском захлопнул жалюзи. 

Йоджи ввалился в его офис, как всегда, без стука, молча подцепил на ходу кусок пиццы со стола и рухнул на стул.

– Зачем ты взял гавайскую, я же тебе говорил, не бери её, – укоризненно сказал он. – А Интерпол поехал жрать в «Арагаву», ну нихуя себе?

– Это не гавайская. Йож, убери ноги с моего стола. И вообще я работаю.

– Как это не гавайская? Да вот же ананас. Его всегда кладут в гавайскую. Я как-то был в «Арагаве», ты знаешь, сколько там стоит один коктейль. А Интерпол там обедает. Это пол моей зарплаты. 

– Йож, я сказал, ноги убери. И это не ананас.

– А что это, что я тогда ем? – поразился Йоджи. 

– Не знаю. 

– Ладно. Тогда вопрос на миллион долларов. Куда я сегодня ездил?

– Мне пофиг. Быстро убрал ноги с моего стола. Быстро. 

– Чувак, чё ты такой злой? Я думал, тебе будет интересно узнать, как я съездил в гости к Ямамото, но если я мешаю, то... – Йоджи встал.

Кен поднял на него глаза. 

Йоджи тут же сел обратно и закинул ноги в ботинках на письменный стол Кена. 

– Слишком много народу в доме, я не мог, как следует осмотреться. Пришлось просто начинить всю обувь и одежду жучками. Клевая у Интерпола техника. Одна штучка лишняя осталась, я оставил себе на память, – небрежно сказал Йоджи. – Ты, конечно, хочешь узнать, как я это сделал. 

Кен молчал.

– Короче, в доме полно охраны. Везде видеокамеры. Стена отвесная, прикинь? Как ты думаешь, что я сделал? – спросил Йоджи и тут же сам ответил на свой вопрос:

– Взял в Конеко альпинистское снаряжение. Картина маслом «Спайдермен возвращается». Я, такой, лезу по отвесной стене, без страховки. Они, такие...

– Они такие лохи, ты такой супер охуенный, – мрачно перебил Кен. – Айя, конечно, ничего не знает?

– Нет, я сначала зашел к нему и сказал: «Доброе утро, Айя, а я тут собираюсь похерить твои инструкции». Что за странные вопросы, чувак.

– Если твою рожу сняли камеры, и все это откроется, то... 

Йоджи расхохотался. 

– Даже если, – сказал он, – я же был в маске Спайдермена.

– Хочешь его спровоцировать, да? – тихо сказал Кен.

– Слушай, я не понимаю, это что, международный суд ООН? Гаагская конференция? – возмутился Йоджи. – Я начиняю гардероб главного подозреваемого жучками, рискую сорваться вниз, и где хотя бы спасибо?

– Ты просто лезешь на рожон, Йож, потому что тебе это в кайф, – жестко сказал Кен. – Ты всех подставляешь, думаешь только о себе. 

Йоджи открыл рот, чтобы ответить – но не успел. Откуда-то сбоку до них донесся дикий нечеловеческий крик. 

 

(32) Кудо Йоджи

Дверь в комнату для допросов была широко распахнута. На полу растеклась лужа кофе. 

Кобо Самасу сидел на том же месте, низко наклонившись над столом, как будто опираясь на небольшой, склизкий от крови предмет, на дававший ему упасть лицом вниз. С первого взгляда было ясно, что он мертв.

Возле стены истерически всхлипывала фрау Брюгге.

Йоджи переступил через лужу кофе и, хрустя осколками, подошел к столу. На листке бумаги было выведено сегодняшнее число и буквы: «Я, нижеподписавшийся, Кобо Самасу, 20 лет, родившийся 18-го апреля...» Бумага, покрытая светло-серыми брызгами, насквозь пропиталась кровью.

– Что вы здесь делали, Хильда? – Йоджин голос звучал спокойно. 

– Я зззвариль вам к-к-кофе... – заикаясь, пробормотала она, – ...з-зтуч-ч-аль, никто не о-т-т-крываль... з-з-зашоль, а он... з-з-зидель на штуль и... и... и... – она пыталась договорить и не могла – так сильно у нее стучали зубы. 

– Вы прикасались к чему-нибудь в комнате, передвигали мебель? – спросил Йоджи. 

– Ннет. Ннет, – фрау Брюгге осеклась, увидев в дверях Айю. 

Он окинул комнату одним взглядом, прошел к столу и набрал номер телефона.  
– Не выпускайте никого из здания, – распорядился он.

– Кто его нашел? – Айя осёкся, услышав торопливый стук каблучков из коридора. В следующую секунду на пороге появилась Айя-тян.

– Что у вас тут случилось? – с любопытством спросила она.

– У кого, у нас? У нас ничего не случилось, – Йоджи быстро встал между ней и столом, за которым сидел убитый.

– Я слышала, как кто-то кричал. Я не собираюсь все время сидеть одна в офисе Рана и ждать, пока он освободится, – капризно сказала она. – Я хочу посмотреть, что вы тут делаете. 

– Тут не на что смотреть, – Йоджи покачал головой. Как-то так получилось, что он и Кен стояли на пороге, не давай Айе пройти в комнату.

– Можно мне зайти? – с подозрением сказала Айя.

– Нельзя, – улыбнулся Йоджи, глядя на нее сверху вниз. 

– А что с фрау Брюгге? – ахнула Айя. – Фрау Брюгге, вам плохо?

– Фрау Брюгге надо глотнуть свежего воздуха. Пойдемте, девушки, пройдёмся, – Йоджи оттеснил Айину сестру обратно в коридор, подхватил ее и секретаршу под руки и увлек за собой. 

 

(33) Фуджимия Ран

Поздно вечером Рана опять вызвали в кабинет начальства. 

Картину преступления реконструировали следующим образом. 

Убийца зашел в комнату для допросов через несколько минут после того, как оттуда вышли Кудо и агент Интерпола. Очевидно, Кобо не удивился и не испугался, полагая, что с ним в комнате находится полицейский. За секунду до смерти он писал. Убийца зашел сзади и, стоя у него за спиной, с такой силой ударил Кобо по голове, что карандаш проткнул ему глаз и до упора вошел в мозг. 

Они до позднего вечера опрашивали всех, кто находился в здании департамента, и сопоставляли показания. Убийца был явно хорошо знаком с расположением помещений и видеокамер. Ни следов, ни отпечатков пальцев на месте преступления не обнаружили. 

– Это мог сделать только кто-то из тех, кто работает в полиции, – закончил Ран. 

В кабинете повисла тяжелая пауза. 

– Господин Мусо, при всем уважении к вам, я считаю безответственным поручать дело такого масштаба команде Вайсс, – резко сказал Кобаяси. – Лично я был с самого начала против того, чтобы в полицейском департаменте работали непрофессионалы. 

Рана затошнило от унижения. Он стоял, сжимая зубы и ждал, что скажет Мусо.

– Я думаю, что мы столкнулись с неожиданно сильным противником, и что господин Фуджимия должен получить шанс, – наконец медленно сказал Мусо. 

– В таком случае я слагаю с себя всякую ответственность, – еще резче сказал Кобаяси. – Если это расследование закончится скандалом, я вынужден буду поставить общественность в известность о том, что решение поручать это дело Фуджимии принимал не я. Последствия этой истории...

– Я вполне могу представить себе последствия, – Мусо усмехнулся. – Как и то, как вы себя поведете в случае провала. 

А потом он обратился к Рану.

– Я даю вам двое суток, чтобы разобраться с тем, что произошло. В противном случае я буду вынужден прислушаться к совету господина Кобаяси и передать расследование другому человеку. 

Голос Мусо звучал, как всегда, спокойно. 

Но в его взгляде Ран прочитал: «Не подведите меня». 

 

(34) Кудо Йоджи

Радио и пепельницу Йоджи приволок из кухни в Конеко, потом вытащил из кучи шмоток на кресле чистое белье, сверху водрузил пачку сигарет и перетащил все в ванную. Хотел захватить с собой бутылку «Джонни Уокера», даже держал ее в руке, но в последний момент передумал. 

Йоджи отключил мобильный, нашел свою любимую радиостанцию, сделал погромче и пристроил сигарету на единственном сухом островке – на краю ванной. 

Закрыл глаза и попытался подвести итоги дня. 

Обе ниточки расследования оборвались. Кто-то шел впереди них, постоянно опережая на шаг. Йоджи не мог отделаться ощущения, что они задели невидимую паутину, растревожив паука – и теперь продвигались вслепую, в то время как паук их видел. 

Это что касается профессиональной жизни.  
В личной жизни дела обстояли еще хуже.

Говорят, что у каждого человека есть свой предел, так? Йоджин предел явно проходил где-то по квартире Конеко, с этим знакомым запахом мастики для деревянных полов, кожаных курток, сигарет, афтершейва, цветов и влажной земли. С Айиной дверью, возле которой он простоял когда-то полчаса, убеждая его открыть. С обшарпанной ванной, в которой они... ладно, неважно. 

В этой квартире находилась его собственная, Йоджина, комната, с самой крутой стереосистемой в Токио и кроватью супер-кинг-сайз, причем единственной аккуратно сложенной вещью в этой комнате был Айин плед. Йоджи когда-то прожег свое одеяло сигаретой, и Айя отдал ему свое. 

Когда-то Йоджи был очень счастлив в этой комнате. 

В последний раз он заходил в нее год назад. 

Лежа с закрытыми глазами в теплой воде, Йоджи трезво подвел итоги своей жизненной ситуации и пришел к выводу, что ему настолько голимо, что вот-вот настанет внутренний пиздец. 

Именно поэтому Йоджи не хотел сегодня пить. В плохом настроении виски действовало всегда одинаково: у него ехала крыша, и он ввязывался в какую-нибудь хуйню. Обмен веществ такой или что. 

Надо валить отсюда поскорее. В такой вечер нельзя оставаться одному. Чем больше людей вокруг, тем лучше.

Внизу хлопнула входная дверь: Кен вернулся очень рано. «Потащу с собой тусить в любом случае», решил Йоджи, быстро натягивая джинсы – и от этой мысли немного приободрился. 

Он распахнул дверь ванной – и в следующую секунду обрадовался, что догадался надеть джинсы. 

Перед ним стояла Айина сестра. 

– Сколько можно торчать в душе? – возмутилась она. – Я его и так еле-еле затащила. 

За спиной у Йоджи гремел драмм-энд-бит, поэтому он переспросил: «Что-что?»

– Мы вернулись с полдороги, пришлось сказать, что я забыла в Конеко конспекты, – Айя посмотрела на него многозначительно. 

Йоджи знал, что Ран, чья мечта о высшем образовании не сбылась из-за ранней смерти родителей, робко, трогательно гордился тем, что его сестра учится в университете. 

– Он не хотел возвращаться, – подтвердила Айя его мысли, – но ты же знаешь, пусть хоть конец света наступит, если мне нужно сдать сессию, Ран разобьется в лепёшку. 

Йоджи выбил последнюю сигарету из пачки. 

– При чем тут я? – спросил он.

– Господи. Йоджи. Раньше ты был более сообразительным. Он сейчас внизу один. Тетрадь с конспектами все равно не тут, так что мне придется искать очень долго. 

Йоджи не донес сигарету до рта. Какое-то время они молча смотрели друг на друга. 

– Все это, конечно, просто безумно очаровательно с твоей стороны, – наконец сказал Йоджи. – Но скажи, пожалуйста, какого черта ты вмешиваешься в то, что тебя абсолютно не касается?

– Как это – не касается?! – возмутилась Айя. – Он мой брат. Вам надо выяснить отношения. Он только и ждет, что ты к нему подойдешь. Ты это умеешь. Ну давай, иди. 

– Еще какие-нибудь указания? – спросил Йоджи, не двигаясь с места.

– Я вижу, что ему плохо, – тихо сказала Айя. – У него буквально крыша едет со вчерашнего дня.

Йоджи медленно выдохнул дым и покачал головой.

– Это не связано со мной, – сказал он.

– Неправда! – горячо возразила Айя. 

– Правда. Просто ты еще маленькая и ничего не понимаешь, – устало возразил Йоджи. 

– Это ты ничего не понимаешь! Он очень изменился, когда ты уехал. Он опять стал такой же, как... когда маму и папу... – Айя вспыхнула. – Но зачем я тебе все это рассказываю, если тебе на него наплевать?! 

– Я этого не говорил. Я...

– Что – ты? Ну что – ты?! – запальчиво сказала она. – Тебе хочется узнать, кто первый сломается? Так ты уже проиграл. Ран никогда не сделает первого шага. И знаешь, почему? 

Йоджи увидел, что она сдерживается, чтобы не заплакать. 

– Потому что он просто не знает, как это делается, – срывающимся от обиды голосом выкрикнула она. 

– Не надо на меня орать, – попросил Йоджи. – Я не глухой. И не дебил.

Последние аккорды бас-гитары отгремели из колонок.

И в наступившей тишине жёсткий голос Эминема сказал:

«If you had.  
Оne shot.  
Оne opportunity  
To seize everything  
Уou ever wanted.  
One moment.  
Would you capturе»?(3)

 

(35) Кудо Йоджи

На город спускались сумерки. Косые струи дождя били в стекло. Айя, одетый в кевларовый плащ, неподвижно стоял у окна гостиной и смотрел вниз. С этого места улица внизу просматривалась лучше всего.

– Что ты хочешь? – ровно спросил Айя, не оборачиваясь.

– Хочу узнать, какие у тебя планы на вечер. В смысле, после того, как ты её отвезешь. 

– ...Никаких? Представляешь, какое совпадение. И у меня вечер свободный.

Йоджи казалось, что он слышит стук своего сердца. 

«The clock’s run out,  
time’s up,  
over!  
bloah!  
Now!»(4) – донеслось из ванной комнаты.

– Мы могли бы прогуляться по городу, Айя.  
– Зайти куда-нибудь поужинать.  
– Пообщаться.  
– Я имею в виду... просто пообщаться.  
– Ты мог бы спросить у меня, например, не встречаюсь ли я с кем-нибудь.  
– Нет, не встречаюсь. А ты, Айя? 

Айя обернулся и сделал шаг к двери. Его лицо ничего не выражало.

– Дай мне пройти, – сказал он. 

– Я хочу с тобой поговорить, Айя. Просто поговорить. Понимаешь? 

– Мне не о чем с тобой разговаривать, – раздельно, очень четко выговаривая каждое слово, ответил Айя.

 

(36) Фуджимия Ран

Окна домика Момоэ-сан приветливо светились в тумане. В сгущающихся сумерках от старого сада веяло спокойствием. Цветущие ветки нависали над крыльцом. От дождевых капель по поверхности маленького пруда расходились круги. 

Колёса «Порше» прошуршали по гравию, и дверь сейчас же распахнулась – в проеме двери, освещенная сзади теплым светом, стояла Момоэ-сан. 

– Скорее в дом! – воскликнула она. – Скорее, пока не промокли!

Ран открыл дверцу машины и хотел подать сестре руку, но Айя дернула плечом и пошла к домику сама, спотыкаясь на тонких каблуках. Момоэ-сан окинула их обоих быстрым взглядом, задержавшись на дрожащих губах и несчастном лице Айи-тян, и заключила девушку в объятия, как только та шагнула на крыльцо.

– Девочка моя, ты же замёрзла! – воскликнула она, снимая с ее плеч накинутый кевларовый плащ. – А ты куда смотришь? – прикрикнула она на Рана, стоявшего в одной футболке под дождём. – Хочешь, чтобы она простудилась? Сюда, сюда, поближе к огню, закутайся в плед, моя девочка, ты сразу согреешься. Сейчас чайник вскипит, а я пока накрою на стол. По лицам вижу, что вы еще не обедали. 

– Вы очень добры ко мне, – устало сказала Айя. – Если можно, я хотела бы принять душ. 

Момоэ-сан – подвижная пожилая женщина в накрахмаленном переднике – быстро двигалась по кухне, выкладывая на тарелочки сыр, ветчину, копчёную рыбу, джем и еще всякую всячину. Все ее существо излучало приветливость – от улыбчивых морщинок до поблёскивающих стеклышек очков. 

Комната, оклеенная обоями в мелкий цветочек и выходящая окнами на пруд, выглядела необыкновенно уютно. Веселые занавески с букетиками фиалок слегка шевелились от ветра. Момоэ-сан застелила кровать вкусно хрустящим крахмальным бельем и взбила подушки.

– Пойду, накрою на стол, – она ласково улыбнулась девушке, бросила быстрый взгляд на ее брата и вышла из комнаты. 

Как только за ней закрылась дверь, с Айиного лица сразу же слетела улыбка. Она подошла к окну и обхватила себя руками, как будто ей было холодно.

– И долго мне здесь оставаться? – враждебно спросила она.

– Не знаю. 

– Супер, – горько сказала она. – Просто су-пер. У меня даже нет с собой белья. 

– Это все, что у меня есть, – он вытащил бумажник и положил на стол деньги. – Что-нибудь еще? 

– Мне нужно позвонить, – Айя не умела просить, и ее голос прозвучал резко. – Это вечеринка. Там будет Сакура. И еще... мои знакомые.

 

(37) Фуджимия Ран

Когда он спустился вниз, в камине пылал огонь, из кухни аппетитно пахло булочками. Момоэ-сан сидела в кресле-качалке, на коленях у неё лежало вязание. Что-то неуловимо изменилось в ее облике. Сейчас она не улыбалась, линия рта стала твёрже, а глаза за стеклышками очков смотрели зорко и проницательно. 

– Ты выглядишь усталым, – заметила она. – Поешь или сразу поедешь?

– Я бы выпил чаю. 

Момоэ-сан кивком указала на стол. 

– Тебя что-то тревожит, – заметила она. 

Как бы ему ни хотелось поговорить с Момоэ-сан – самым старым и опытным агентом Критикер – сделать это не позволяла инструкция. 

– Если я могу тебе чем-то помочь, кроме как спрятать девочку, спрашивай, – сказала она. 

– Что ты знаешь о полицейском департаменте Токио?

– В последнее время я не слышу ничего такого, что могло бы представлять для тебя интерес. Лет десять назад все было по-другому. Коррупция, взятки, уничтоженные свидетельские показания. Впрочем, всё это осталось в прошлом. Еще находясь на должности заместителя, Мусо сделал борьбу с коррупцией делом своей жизни. В Критикер не верили, что он добьется успеха. Они ошибались. Мусо начал с того, что заменил людей на ключевых постах. Дал дорогу таким, как ты. 

Момоэ-сан замолчала, и в комнате стало тихо. 

Только потрескивали дрова в камине, и по подоконнику стучал дождь.

– Однако это не всё? – тихо спросил Ран. 

– На твоем месте я бы присмотрелась повнимательнее к тем, кто остался на своих постах. 

– Например? 

– К твоему непосредственному шефу, – Момоэ-сан как будто бы немного удивилась его вопросу. – И его секретарше. 

 

(38) Кудо Йоджи

Если хочешь познакомиться на дискотеке с правильными людьми, на тебе должны быть прежде всего правильные джинсы и белье. Это правило номер один. 

Причем одеваться надо так, чтобы лэйбл нижнего белья слегка выглядывал из-под джинсов. Не слишком навязчиво, но так, чтобы было видно, что ты носишь, к примеру, Си-Кей(5), а не консервативный кошмар вроде Хьюго Босса. 

Любимая брендовая майка уже слегка выцвела от солнца, но так даже лучше. Дальше идет потертая кожаная куртка и правильные шузы. Фишка в том, что все должно быть стильное и крутое, но при этом супер небрежное – просто чтобы сразу правильно расставить акценты и дать сигнал нужным людям. 

Йоджи посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Подорванный безбашенный чувак, которому ни одна девочка не откажет. А переспать с хорошей, теплой и ласковой девочкой сегодня просто необходимо. Это его всегда как-то успокаивало.

Сигареты. Зажигалка. Деньги. Презервативы. Окей. Here we go. 

Темные очки от «Дольче и Габбаны», конечно, не нужны в такое время суток, но он в них классно выглядел. Вроде все. Ключи от машины сегодня вечером лучше оставить дома. 

Кстати, правило номер два. На дискотеку нужно ходить в хорошем настроении. И вот с этим было совсем плохо. Он настолько взбесился и расстроился после разговора с Айей, что был сейчас просто не в состоянии общаться. 

Закон гравитации сработал, и он разбился об землю вместе со всеми своими надеждами. 

Так что придется прибегнуть к некоторым способам. Вообще-то он покончил с наркотиками, когда начал встречаться с Айей. Но сегодня это единственный шанс поднять настроение. 

Ведь сегодня у нас с тобой маленький праздник, а? – сказал он своему отражению в зеркале. – Прощание с иллюзиями и начало новой жизни, правильно? 

«Мне не о чем с тобой разговаривать».

Спасибо и спокойной ночи. 

Йоджи бросил последний прощальный взгляд в зеркало. 

ОК. Let’s get party started. 

Порыв ветра ударил его дождем по лицу, и только тогда Йоджи понял, как сильно его обидели.

 

(39) Фуджимия Айя младшая

Когда Ран вернулся в комнатку с фиалковыми занавесками, Айя лежала на кровати, прижав трубку к щеке.

– Не знаю, когда я смогу теперь позвонить… все-таки ужасно жалко, что я его не застала... – Айя с сожалением обернулась на вошедшего брата. 

Он нерешительно стоял у двери, явно чувствуя себя неловко от того, что ему приходится слушать чужой телефонный разговор. Иногда Айе казалось, что несмотря на внешнюю резкость, Ран обладает какой-то странной застенчивостью. 

– Ладно, мне пора заканчивать, – Айя уже собралась попрощаться, когда услышала что-то, заставившее ее резко сесть на кровати. – Сакура, ты же не хочешь сказать, что ты с ним помирилась? Сакс, ты сошла с ума. Я просто в шоке. Ах, вон оно что?! Тебе его жалко?! Ну, так не забудь пожалеть его в следующий раз, когда будешь делать от него аборт, а он перестанет тебе звонить!

Айя с размаху припечатала телефонную трубку. 

– Тряпка, – жестко сказала она. – Тряпка бесхарактерная.

Она так разозлилась, что только сейчас заметила, какое странное выражение лица у Рана. 

– Ты чего? – удивилась Айя. 

– Какой аборт? – его голос прозвучал глухо.

– Да это старая история, – неохотно ответила Айя. – Еще когда мы школу заканчивали. Что ты так смотришь? 

– У тебя есть сигареты? – неожиданно спросил он.

– Почему ты решил, что у меня могут быть... – с тревогой начала Айя, но тут же поразилась еще больше: «Ты же не куришь?»

– По запаху, – машинально ответил он.

Айя вытащила из сумочки пачку и протянула ему сигарету. Потом бросила на него сердитый взгляд и закурила сама. Он даже не взглянул в ее сторону. 

Отошел к окну, прикурил и глухо сказал: 

– Дальше. 

– Про что? – удивилась она.

– Про Сакуру. 

– Не пойму, почему тебя все это так интересует. Или ты думал, что Сакура до конца жизни будет несчастно влюблена в тебя? Между прочим, она вообразила, что ты ее избегаешь. 

Он молчал.

– Ей просто не везет с парнями. Этот вообще перестал звонить, когда Сакс сказала ему, что забеременела. Просто исчез, представляешь? И теперь она встретила его на вечеринке – и они помирились. 

– А... Йоджи? – очень тихо спросил он. 

– При чем тут Йоджи? – не поняла Айя. – Он этого гада искал, хотел ему морду набить. Ну, и Сакуре тоже разнос устроил. «Даже в спецшколах – и то предохраняются, а ты – девочка из хорошей семьи!» – Айя довольно похоже передразнила Йоджины интонации. – Но потом успокоился. С Йоджи всегда можно было нормально общаться. 

– Что он еще... говорил?

– Уговаривал ее оставить ребенка. Но она не захотела. У Сакуры родители – это вообще кошмар. Они бы ее убили просто. 

– Почему ты мне ничего не сказала? 

– Слушай, ну ты не обижайся, конечно, – Айя замялась. – Но тебя мы боялись просто. Ты помнишь, как ты нас воспитывал? Что ты нам устроил, когда мы поздно с дискотеки вернулись? Йоджи хотел тебе рассказать, а Сакура ему не разрешила... Слушай, ты долго еще собираешься стоять у окна? Зачем ты его вообще открыл? Ран, ты же весь дрожишь? Эй! Я говорю, закрой окно!

– Да, – сказал он, не двинувшись с места. – Да. 

– Ран? – она посмотрела на брата с тревогой. – Ран! Слушай, с тобой вообще все в порядке? 

 

(40) Хидака Кен

На ходу стаскивая шлем и расстёгивая кожаную куртку, Кен прошел на кухню и вытащил из холодильника бутылку пива. Рухнул на диван в гостиной, отхлебнул глоток и закрыл глаза. 

«Ну это же надо быть таким кретином. Как только за тупость начнут давать медали, у меня будут все шансы попасть в книгу рекордов Гиннеса».

Сегодняшний день закончился полной неожиданностью. 

Кен уже спускался по ступенькам департамента, собираясь уезжать домой, когда его окликнул Кроуфорд. 

– Я сегодня без машины, – сказал он. – Не могли бы вы подвезти меня в «Шератон»? 

У Кена была одна ужасная черта: чем больше ему нравился человек, тем меньше это было по нему видно. Вот и сейчас он настолько растерялся, что в ответ просто буркнул: «Это далеко? Я на мотоцикле». Фраза прозвучала тупо и попросту невежливо: Кроуфорд мог бы подумать, что Кену в лом тащиться на другой конец города, и что ему делают одолжение. 

Однако Кроуфорд коротко поблагодарил, сел на мотоцикл позади Кена и уверенно обнял его за талию.

Кен завел мотор, и его байк вынесло на проезжую часть. 

С первой же секунды, как только они остались вдвоем, все происходящее казалось Кену сплошным, прекрасным и похожим на волшебство кайфом. Накрапывал весенний дождик, и маленькие клейкие листики на деревьях блестели в свете фонарей. Воздух пах мокрой молодой травой и еще чем-то – тревожным и радостным. Кен газовал, как сумасшедший; на поворотах заворачивал так круто, что казалось, они вот-вот проедут локтями по асфальту. 

– На поворотах наклоняйтесь в ту же сторону, что и я! – крикнул Кен, в последнюю секунду притормозив у светофора. – Я покажу, как надо. 

– Покажите, – как-то глухо сказал Кроуфорд. В зеркальце заднего обзора Кен встретился с его потемневшим взглядом. 

Золотые буквы «Шератон» блестели в расплывающемся свете уличных фонарей. Кен запарковал мотоцикл. 

Дверь из темного стекла бесшумно открылась. Из ярко освещенного холла пахнуло теплом, цветами и тонкими дорогими духами. Оттуда выпорхнула изящная дама в светлом пальто. 

В руках она держала сумочку, из которой выглядывала крохотная собачья голова с дрожащими ушами. Тонкие каблуки процокали по мраморным ступеням. Швейцар предупредительно распахнул перед ней дверь лимузина.

Дама хотела сесть в машину, когда увидела Кроуфорда и радостно улыбнулась.  
Кен никогда не видел таких красивых и ухоженных женщин. Все в ней было настолько совершенным, что казалось ненастоящим. «Только бы не пришлось с ней знакомиться», – с тревогой подумал Кен. Но было уже поздно: бросив лимузин посреди дороги, дама направлялась прямо к ним. 

– Не узнаете? Нехорошо забывать старых друзей, Брэд, – дама кокетливо и очаровательно улыбалась. – Мы встречались с вами в яхт-клубе. 

– Здравствуйте, Вивиен, – Кену показалось, что в лице Брэда промелькнула досада. Впрочем, он вежливо улыбнулся в ответ и поцеловал протянутую ему тонкую руку. – Это мой коллега Хидака. Вивиен Трэмэл.

Дама с недоумением глянула на потрепанную куртку Кена, одарила его безразличной улыбкой и уже больше не обращала на него внимания. 

– Ни за что не догадаетесь, кого я встретила этой зимой в Куршевеле, – оживленно сказала она, поворачиваясь к Брэду. На ее слова не последовало никакой реакции, но даму это не смутило. – Кэтрин Сандерс! – торжествующе воскликнула она. – И она вас тоже помнит. Мы все в Куршевеле ее просто обожали. Эта бездна ума, очарования и... эта непосредственность! Вы знаете, мы в Куршевеле просто поражались, как можно так ужасно одеваться и так не понимать этого! 

Кену было очень неуютно. Он старался не слушать и не знал, куда себя девать. 

– ...сделала себе новые губы. Мы все время шутили, что сначала появляются ее губы, а через несколько минут сама Кэтрин. Когда она разговаривает, губы шлепают друг об друга, как... как оладьи, – дама показала, как именно шлепают и посмеялась приятным серебристым смехом. 

Из сумочки на него смотрели грустные глаза собачки. 

– Шульдих обещал, что вы пойдете со мной обедать, – между тем щебетала Вивиен. – Кстати, где же он?

– Шульдих работает, а у меня другие планы. В другой раз с удовольствием, Вивиен. 

Она укоризненно погрозила Кроуфорду пальчиком в перчатке.

– Ах, все вы, мужчины, одинаковы. Передавайте привет Шульдиху, Брэд, – нежно пропела она. – И скажите, что я его очень люблю. 

Перед тем, как сесть в машину, она еще раз с недоумением оглянулась на Кена. 

Они стояли в моросящей пелене дождя. Волшебство бесследно растаяло.  
И вот тогда и произошло то, из-за чего Кену сейчас хотелось взять и удавиться.

– Наверное, для ужина уже поздно, – спокойно сказал Кроуфорд. – Но я буду рад, если вы составите мне компанию.

В следующую секунду Кен услышал свой деревянный голос: 

– Спасибо. Это очень здорово, но я сегодня занят. 

Кен мрачно допил пиво и поставил пустую бутылку на обшарпанный столик, на котором стоял компьютер. 

– You’ve got mail, – сказал приятный мужской голос. 

Кстати, американский акцент – это самое сексуальное, что он когда-либо слышал. 

Ну, ладно, неважно.  
В конце концов вечер можно провести как-нибудь по-другому.  
В компании турболазерной установки и монстров-инопланетян.  
Да. Это тоже классно. 

В следующую секунду Кен прочитал мэйл и изменился в лице. 

Лихорадочно набрал Айин номер. Айя не отвечал. Кен растерянно взъерошил волосы и набрал Йоджи. «Абонент вне доступа». 

Кен схватил куртку и ринулся вон из комнаты. 

 

(41) Брэд Кроуфорд

Поднявшись к себе в номер, он принял душ, переоделся в домашнее и включил музыку. Некоторое время Кроуфорд стоял у окна со стаканом «Макаллана» в руке, рассеянно глядя на небоскребы Токио, расплывающиеся в пелене дождя. Едва уловимая, дымчато-торфяная нотка придавала многолетнему виски особенную изысканность. Прекрасный напиток хотелось смаковать, наслаждаясь тончайшими оттенками. 

К тридцати пяти годам Кроуфорд сделал блестящую карьеру. 

Отличные аналитические способности, позволяющие мыслить системно и выхватывать суть из разрозненных фактов, интуиция, а более всего – высочайшая работоспособность – привели к тому, что сейчас он возглавлял элитную команду Интерпола. 

Деньги давали свободу и возможность жить так, как хочется. Брэд купил большой дом на берегу океана в Сан-Диего. Каждое лето он проводил несколько дней на Сейшельских островах, где занимался серфингом, а две-три недели зимой – на европейских горнолыжных курортах. Иногда ему хотелось все это с кем-нибудь разделить. 

Успех, золотая кредитная карточка и членство в яхт-клубе «Маритим» нисколько не изменили его характер. Кроуфорд оставался профессионалом, увлеченным своим делом человеком. Его теперешнее положение в обществе накладывало светские обязанности. Кроуфорду не нравились праздные люди – он не понимал, как можно так бездарно тратить время, и ему претили их тщеславие, самолюбование и неискренность. Иногда ему казалось, что он окружен куклами и декорациями, а не живыми людьми.

Кроуфорд считал разумным разделять плотское и духовное. У него никогда не было недостатка в сексуальных партнёрах, но привлекательных калифорнийских геев занимали в основном дизайнерские бутики и новости в светской хронике. 

Перед глазами возникло азиатское бесстрастное лицо, экономные движения гибкого, сильного тела, прядь мокрых темных волос, прилипшая ко лбу. Хидака снова и снова пластично и плавно уходил из-под кастета – как будто дожидаясь последней секунды, выводя своего противника из себя. 

Хидаке ничего не стоило покалечить убийцу, он мог бы выместить на нем бешенство за свое поражение. Однако он этого не сделал. «Чистые руки», – вспомнил Брэд, допивая виски. 

Он позволил себе ни о чем не думать – просто стоять у окна, чувствуя действие алкоголя и слушая джазовую музыку. Кроуфорд как будто слышал гармонию хаоса, структуру энтропии, которые находили отзвук в его душе, подсказывали ответы на неформулируемые вопросы. 

Этот японский мальчик был странным. Возможно, все дело в разнице менталитетов.

Жизненный опыт Кроуфорда подсказывал, что сильное сексуальное желание не бывает односторонним: он убедился в этом в горной развалюхе, где они скрывались от дождя. Хидака (стройные ноги в тяжелых ботинках, нежная смуглая кожа в распахнувшемся воротнике рубашки) стоял, прислонившись к стене – и при вспышке молнии Брэд на долю секунды встретился со взглядом его темных глаз. Правда, Хидака тут же уставился в пол, но этот взгляд Брэд не спутал бы ни с чем. Ни с чем. 

Когда Брэд прижал его к стенке (горячая кожа под рубашкой, и он восхитительно тяжело дышит, когда целуется), и коленом раздвинул его бедра, он ощутил, как сильно, ясно и невинно этот мальчик возбудился. 

«Наклоняйтесь в ту же сторону, что и я, окей?» – орал Хидака по дороге в «Шератон», пытаясь перекричать рёв мотора. Брэд видел в мотоциклетном зеркале его нежные, слегка воспаленные от ветра губы. – «Я вам покажу, как надо». 

«Покажите», – Брэд почувствовал, что звереет. 

Содрать с него эту дурацкую куртку и джинсы – и толкнуть к стене. Брэд решил, что эта поза будет первой. Он ни секунду не сомневался, чем закончится сегодняшний вечер, и хотел только одного: поскорее добраться до номера в Шератоне. 

Я был бы рад, если бы вы со мной поужинали. 

Для американского парня было сказано больше, чем достаточно. Но этот повел себя непредсказуемо. 

«Спасибо. Нет, правда, спасибо. И спокойной ночи». 

Завёл свой проклятый мотоцикл и уехал. 

То ли из-за этой смеси застенчивости, импульсивности и упрямства, то ли из-за экзотической азиатской внешности, то ли из-за неожиданного поворота событий этот парень будил в нем дикое, грубое желание. 

Брэд допил виски и хотел заказать ужин, когда в дверь постучали. Кто-то не пожелал обратить внимания на табличку «Не мешать». 

Этому следовало сразу же положить конец, и Брэд решительно распахнул дверь. 

На пороге стоял Хидака. 

– Акира успел отправить мэйл.

 

(42) Фуджимия Ран

Дворники работали на полную мощность, сметая со стекла машины потоки воды. 

Он не мог бы сказать, куда едет или где сейчас находится. 

Он никак не мог понять, что именно означают слова, сказанные его сестрой. Смысл как будто ускользал.

Просто впервые за последний год почувствовал, что может дышать полной грудью. Как будто у него из груди вынули что-то, причиняющее невыносимую боль. 

Он не знал, сколько часов ездит по городу, глядя перед собой невидящим взглядом. 

В состоянии шока – а Ран находился сейчас именно в этом состоянии – ощущения времени и пространства изменяются, они как будто отступают на второй план, теряют значение. 

Он с удивлением обнаружил, что запарковал машину возле ночного клуба.  
Светящиеся буквы «Бохэмиэн рэпсоди» расплывалась в дождливой темноте. Когда-то этот клуб был любимым местом Йоджи.

Ран и сам не знал, зачем сюда приехал.

 

(43) Хидака Кен

Если Кроуфорд и удивился, то ничем не показал этого. Молча посторонился, приглашая войти. Кивком указал на мерцающий дисплей компьютера. 

Просторная сюита была освещена небольшой лампой на столе. В камине уютно потрескивали дрова, согревая комнату живым теплом огня. 

Похоже, что перед его приходом Кроуфорд – с ещё влажными волосами и каплями воды на загорелой груди в вырезе домашней куртки – собирался послушать музыку. Стильная чёрная обложка диска с золотыми буквами «Карнеги-холл» валялась на полу рядом с камином, и целый оркестр музыкантов как раз настраивал инструменты. 

Стараясь не очень сильно запачкать ковер, Кен прошел к компьютеру и набрал адрес своей электронной почты. 

– Он послал мэйл за десять минут до того, как его убили, – сказал Кен, – какая-то забегаловка рядом с метро. 

На дисплее появились оборванные строчки, которые Кен помнил наизусть: 

«теракт  
завтра поквитаться  
Антифа  
если ты не успеешь, никого не останется в живых»

– Вероятно, ему помешали, – заметил Кроуфорд.

– Это то, о чем он хотел нас предупредить, – договаривал Кен, одновременно забивая в поисковик ключевые слова. – Из-за этого его убили. 

Оба придвинулись ближе к дисплею – и секунду спустя Кроуфорд сказал:

– Бинго. 

 

(44) Фуджимия Ран

Погруженный в туманный полумрак «Бохэмиэн рэпсоди» оказался похожим на фабричный цех. От басов вибрировал пол под ногами, зубы и белки глаз вспыхивали неестественным ярким светом в ритме стробоскопа.

Ран редко попадал в такие места, он не умел развлекаться, не понимал, как себя вести и всегда чувствовал себя неловко. Какие-то девушки на танцполе помахали ему, а когда он с недоумением посмотрел на них, засмеялись, мол, обознались. Они танцевали и улыбались ему, и он с досадой понял, что привлекает внимание. Большинство посетителей «Бохэмиэн» были его ровесниками, но казались Рану очень юными. Подойди к нему кто-нибудь из них, он бы просто не знал, о чем с ними говорить.

Уже жалея, что приехал сюда, и злясь на себя за такой бессмысленный поступок, Ран прошел к барной стойке. 

Он оглядывался, прикидывая, в какой стороне был выход, когда увидел Йоджи. Тот сидел вполоборота несколько поодаль. 

Сердце пропустило удар. Прикусив до боли губу, он встал и направился было к Йоджи – но тут же остановился.

Йоджи был не один. 

Йоджи не мог находиться один в таком месте. Айя видел только длинные темные волосы, сверкающую улыбку, серебристое платье и гибкую смуглую руку. Йоджи, улыбаясь, что-то шептал ей на ухо, и девушка смеялась. 

– Хреновый день? – бармен опытным взглядом скользнул по лицу Рана и, не дожидаясь заказа, поставил перед ним запотевший стакан. – Рецепт коктейля мой, – объяснил он. – Специально для таких случаев.

Ран выпил машинально. Вкус спиртного показался ему, как всегда, отвратительным, но у Рана всегда была отличная выдержка. 

Йоджи выглядел счастливым. Он вставил в рот две сигареты одновременно и подкурил – для нее и для себя. 

Однажды он сделал то же самое – когда он и Ран лежали в постели. 

Бармен посмотрел на Рана и, ничего не спрашивая, наполнил его стакан еще раз. 

Сегодня ночью Йоджи будет счастлив с ней. Эта девушка будет ласкать его, любить его. Она не скажет ничего такого, что может сделать ему больно. Под утро они обнимутся, и, засыпая, Йоджи спрячет лицо в ее волосах.

Смотри, приказал он себе. Смотри. 

Четвертый (или пятый?) коктейль Ран выпил, уже не чувствуя вкуса.

Держа сигарету подальше от ее волос, Йоджи притянул девушку к себе. 

«Сейчас будут целоваться», – понял Ран – и встал. 

Он бросил на стойку деньги и повернулся, чтобы выходить, когда встретился с Йоджи взглядом. 

– Эй, а сдача? – крикнул ему вслед бармен.

Ран не обернулся. 

 

(45) Кудо Йоджи

Сначала все стало еще более хуёво. А потом оказалось, что это лучший вечер в его жизни. 

Хотя в тот момент, когда он приперся в «Бохэмиэн», Йоджи этого, конечно, не знал. 

До этого он бесцельно шлялся по барам, нигде не задерживаясь надолго и заказывая кофе и апельсиновый сок. Йоджи не собирался вступать в общество трезвенников, просто сегодня намеревался попасть в космос другим способом, и ему было не по пути с алконавтами. 

В «Бохэмиэн» – мегаклевый лофт, открытый до утра – пати только начиналась, то есть еще можно было протолкнуться. Почти все уже танцевали – стильные, красивые мальчики и девочки, и все уже хуй знает под чем.

Знакомых, у которых можно было купить джи-эйч-би, он нашел почти сразу. Конечно, с Айей все оказалось очень хреново, и от наркотиков такие вещи лучше не становятся, зато это спасет его от депрессии. Хотя бы на сегодняшний вечер. Как только крохотный флакончик перекочевал в карман Йоджиной куртки, он почувствовал себя немного увереннее.

Полчаса спустя он встретил знакомых девушек, и скоро они сидели у барной стойки. 

Квины не ошиблись, когда написали мегагениальную строчку «Love kills»(6). Даже сейчас, сидя в мегаклевом месте, в компании смешливых и красивых девочек, которым он явно нравился, Йоджи было настолько хреново, что еле удавалось это скрывать.

Он хотел Айю, но Айя не хотел его. 

Йоджи никак не удавалось расслабиться; к тому же он не мог отделаться от ощущения, что Айя где-то рядом. 

«I’m going slightly mad»(7). «Это другая песня Квин, – подумал он, – а у меня едет крыша». 

Сейчас он поедет домой к этой девочке, которая смотрит на него восхищенными глазами. Зайдет в туалет и сделает крохотный глоток. Мир станет кристально-понятным, логичным и радостным. Йоджи окунется в море любви, и его накроет теплой волной радости и понимания всего происходящего.

Йоджи улыбнулся ей. Потом наклонился и прошептал на ухо:

– Долго еще будешь допивать?

Они опять улыбнулись друг другу.

Йоджи распрямился, чтобы подозвать бармена и расплатиться, когда посмотрел в зеркальную стенку бара – и увидел Айю. 

 

(46) Хидака Кен

Ссылки, выплывшие через поисковик, вели на левые форумы. Молодежная группа, называющая себя «Антифа» призывала на демонстрацию против Ямамото.

– Завтра они соберутся перед зданием парламента. Вы верите в совпадения, Хидака? Я тоже нет, – сказал Кроуфорд. – Кстати, почему «поквитаться»? У них уже были какие-то столкновения?

– В прошлый раз машину Ямамото закидали помидорами, – вспомнил Кен. – Но это же не мотив для теракта. 

– Вы недооцениваете уязвленное самолюбие... – Кроуфорд вдруг осёкся, впившись глазами в спутниковую фотографию площади.

– Площадь перед парламентом большая, – Кен нахмурился, – впятером мы не сможем ее контролировать, а чтобы защитить людей...

– Что это за деревья? – вдруг спросил Кроуфорд. 

– Вишни, – удивился Кен.

– Вы уверены? – нахмурившись, переспросил Кроуфорд. 

– Уверен, я флористом работал, – с недоумением ответил Кен. 

Разговор с агентом Интерпола получался какой-то странный и непонятный, прямо под стать музыкантам в оркестре – они всё ещё настраивали и настраивали свои инструменты.

– Придётся отменить демонстрацию, – твёрдо сказал Кен. 

– Ни в коем случае, – Кроуфорд поднял на него глаза. – Мы только спугнем его. 

– Но ведь мы не знаем, что они планируют, – возразил Кен, – а чтобы предотвратить теракт...

– Именно поэтому мы займемся подготовительной работой. Насколько хорошо вы программируете?

Не хотелось в этом признаваться, тем более – агенту Интерпола. Но что поделаешь. 

– Плохо, – с досадой сказал Кен. 

Они закончили работать поздно ночью, когда поток машин на улице иссяк, а в домах напротив погасли окна. 

Теперь на лэптоп Интерпола поступали записи всех видеокамер вокруг здания парламента. Основную работу сделал Кроуфорд. Кен – так, помогал. 

С другой стороны, не всегда же у человека всё получается. Вон, казалось бы: люди пришли играть в Карнеги-Холл, а между тем настроить инструменты им так и не удалось. 

Кроуфорд все еще сидел, задумавшись, и вперив взгляд в то место на площади, где росли вишни. Кен встал. Он хотел попрощаться, когда Кроуфорд поднял на него взгляд. 

– Я могу предложить вам выпить? – спросил он.

 

(47) Кудо Йоджи

Встретившись взглядом с Йоджи, Айя поспешно оттолкнул от себя стакан – на барной стойке блеснуло расплывающееся пятно – и торопливо направился к выходу. 

«Какого черта он здесь делает? Меня это не интересует. Больше не интересует». 

Но не смотреть в ту сторону он не мог.

Чтобы выйти, Айе надо было пройти мимо пульта ди-джея – и сейчас он неловко огибал танцующих. 

Что-то было в его походке странное. Обычно Айя совершенно иначе двигался. Он вдруг слегка пошатнулся. Если бы речь шла не об Айе, Йоджи предположил бы, что он пьян, но Айя – трезвенник, каких поискать, так что это объяснение отпадало. 

Значит, ранен.

В следующую секунду возле Айи произошло какое-то движение. Приземистый парень схватил его за плечо, заставляя его развернуться к себе. Выражение его лица не предвещало ничего хорошего. 

 

(48) Кудо Йоджи

Ди-джей врубил кислотный микс погромче, помещение содрогнулось от мощного бита, и на танцпол пустили клубы влажного тумана. Масса тел ритмично двигалась в дымном полумраке, и в темноте вспыхивали зубы и белки глаз, а больше ничего не было видно. К счастью, Йоджи очень хорошо ориентировался и умел продвигаться сквозь толпу. 

Парой минут спустя он стоял совсем рядом с двумя единственными не танцующими. Оба не смотрели в Йоджину сторону. Накачанный все еще загораживал Айе дорогу. Он был очень здоровый и мускулистый – и сильно разозлен. 

– Пошли выйдем, ублюдок, – с ненавистью орал он, пытаясь переорать музыку и хватая Айю за плечо. – Если ты мужчина. 

Разговаривать с Айей таким тоном было все равно что тыкать палкой кобру.

– Думаешь, я не видел, как она на тебя смотрит? – он сжал короткопалую руку на Айином плече и, кажется, попытался встряхнуть или увлечь за собой к выходу, но Айя не шелохнулся. 

Парень даже покраснел от натуги. Айя стоял неподвижно, как статуя. 

– Пошли лучше по-хорошему, – голос качка звучал уже не так уверенно. – Поговорить надо. 

Еле заметным движением Айя убрал руку со своего плеча. Темные глаза равнодушно скользнули по лицу парня, и Айя двинулся к выходу. 

Тупое удивление на лице качка сменилось яростью, но Йоджи уже стоял совсем рядом. Он приобнял накачанного за плечи, надавил на нервный узел и ласково сказал: «Иди на хуй, мужик. Это мне надо с ним поговорить». Лицо накачанного перекосилось от боли. Йоджи ободряюще улыбнулся ему. 

Айю он догнал уже на улице. Тот шел, слегка ссутулившись под порывами ветра и засунув руки в карманы плаща.

– Эй, Айя. Подожди, пожалуйста.

Ему показалось, что Айя еле заметно вздрогнул и пошел быстрее, но Йоджи ускорил шаги и обогнал его, загораживая дорогу и вынуждая остановиться. 

– Что случилось? 

– Ничего, – с запинкой ответил Айя. 

Нет, он не ранен. Но с ним что-то не так. Бледен как полотно и выглядит усталым. Йоджи перегородил ему дорогу и решительно спросил:

– Ты куда идешь? 

– М-машину за углом припарковал. 

«Пьян в хламину, – с изумлением понял Йоджи. – И чем-то расстроен».

– Ты за рулём? – быстро сказал Йоджи. – Я тебя отвезу.

– Возвращайся. Тебя ждут.

– Никто меня не ждет, – Йоджи пожал плечами. – Я уже попрощался.

– Тебе ллучше вврнуться, – повторил Айя. 

Если хочешь договориться с пьяным человеком – ни в коем случае не следует перечить. 

– Окей. Так и сделаю. Отвезу тебя домой – и вернусь. Давай мне ключи, – Йоджи протянул руку. – Ну?

Айя покачал головой. 

Да что с ним такое?!

– Ты не должен из-за меня, – наконец сказал Айя. – Из-за меня не должен. 

И вдруг Йоджи понял. 

Айя пришел в Бохэмиэн со своим новым парнем, и они поругались. Это объясняет и Айино присутствие ночью в таком месте, и его премьеру по части алкоголизма. «Этот парень, конечно, молодец, – в бешенстве подумал Йоджи, – бросить его одного в таком состоянии». Жалко, конечно, что не встретил обоих на полчаса раньше. У Йоджи тоже понятия о приличии имелись. Взял бы бутылку и захуярил по черепу. 

– Пойдем искать такси, Айя. 

– Нет.

– Окей. Тогда пешком пройдемся. Заодно свежим воздухом подышишь. 

– Не должно помогать тому, кто не достоин, – выговорил Айя. 

– Интересная мысль. Обязательно обдумаю все это на досуге, – пообещал Йоджи. 

– Уйдёшь ты или нет? – в Айином голосе прозвучало что-то, похожее на отчаяние.

– Не уйду.

 

(49) Хидака Кен

Нельзя отказывать человеку в проявлении гостеприимства. Тем более – иностранцу. 

– Только немного, – буркнул Кен. – Завтра рано вставать.

Кроуфорд открыл бар: «Что вы предпочитаете?»

Пива «Туборг» не было, поэтому Кен сказал: 

– То же, что и вы. 

– Cheers, – Кроуфорд протянул ему стакан, посмотрел свой напиток на свет, вдохнул аромат и сделал маленький глоток. 

Кен залпом опрокинул содержимое в рот. 

Уххх, дрянь какая! И клопами пахнет. 

У Кена чуть слёзы не навернулись на глаза, даже головой тряхнул. 

– Как вы находите Макаллан? – вежливо спросил Кроуфорд. 

«Интересно, кто ж ему такую гадость подсунул. Вот люди. Видят же, что иностранец – вот и втюхали».

– Нормально, – севшим голосом сказал Кен. 

Ему показалось, что Кроуфорд еле заметно улыбнулся.

– Хотите еще выпить? – неожиданно предложил он.

– Ладно. По последней. – Виски на голодный желудок бухнуло по мозгам, потому что Кен неожиданно для самого себя спросил: – А можно вас о чём-то попросить?

– Можно. 

Кроуфорд посмотрел Кену прямо в глаза. Его взгляд продрал Кена до костей. Наверное, показалось. Бывает. 

– Можно прикрутить этих, которые... Карнеги-холл? – спросил Кен. – Ну, или перемотать на то место, когда они настроят инструменты и начнут играть.

– Это авангардный джаз, он помогает мне думать, – Кроуфорд смотрел на Кена так, как будто хотел сказать что-то совершенно другое. 

Он выключил музыку, и в комнате стало тихо.  
Только дерево потрескивало в камине. 

Кроуфорд протянул ему стакан. Мысленно проклиная грёбаное гостеприимство, Кен поднес жуткое пойло к губам, когда Кроуфорд протянул руку и убрал у него со лба прядь волос. 

– Ну зачем же ты пьешь? – негромко сказал он. – Тебе же не нравится. 

– Я... – Кен не закончил фразу, потому что Кроуфорд крепко обнял его за талию и притянул к себе. 

– Ты? – Кроуфорд забрал у него стакан и оставил куда-то в сторону.

Наверное, надо было сказать это как-то иначе, но Кен устал, был настолько ошеломлен, да еще и виски это, так что он бухнул что-то совершенно несуразное:

– Я не буду трахаться с вами из-за… этого... – он неопределенно ткнул рукой куда-то в сторону камина и огромного окна с видом на Токио. 

– Я знаю, – спокойно сказал Кроуфорд. – А просто так – будешь?

 

(50) Кудо Йоджи

Уже потом, оглядываясь назад, Йоджи думал, что мог бы сообразить раньше. 

В ту ночь Айя был в полном отчаянии. Отчаяние заполняло его, как вода трюмы «Титаника», и все это должно было закончиться катастрофой. 

Переступив порог своей квартиры, Айя остановился, как вкопанный, а потом, не снимая ботинок, прошел к зеркалу. Это зеркало Йоджи высмотрел на блошином рынке на Монмартре, и приволок его из Европы. Сейчас Айя пристально вглядывался в свое отражение, освещенное светом фонаря с улицы. На его лице застыло странное выражение, как будто он видел чужого человека. 

– Прими аспирин, Айя. А то голова завтра будет болеть. 

Аспирин нашелся на кухне на привычном месте. Йоджи выдавил из упаковки две таблетки и налил в стакан воды, когда услышал звон вдребезги разбиваемого стекла. 

В коридоре Айя с яростью крушил кулаком зеркало. Покосившаяся рама, осколки, кровь, короче, кадр из фильма Тарантино. 

– Ну ёбаный же хуй! – Йоджи был в полном шоке. 

В Айиных глазах пылала ненависть – он явно не собирался останавливаться. Пришлось буквально силой оттащить его от зеркала. 

Когда он попытался вырваться, Йоджи наотмашь отвесил ему такую пощечину, что Айя едва удержался на ногах. 

И еще раз. И еще.

Не давая опомниться, Йоджи схватил его за плечо и грубо потащил в ванную комнату. Открыл кран и попытался смыть хлеставшую кровь струей воды. Рубиновая вода закручивалась водоворотом и, не светлея, исчезала в раковине.

Наверное, Йоджи слишком крепко сжал его плечо, и раненая рука оказалась вывернута под неудобным углом, потому что Айя дернулся, пытаясь высвободиться. 

– Стоять, – в бешенстве сказал ему Йоджи. – Стоять, я сказал!

Айя застыл, глядя в пол. На щеках пылали пятна от пощечин. 

Когда вода посветлела, Йоджи закрутил кран.

– Ты наверняка повредил сухожилия. Поздравляю тебя, – холодно сказал Йоджи. – Сейчас я вызову «Скорую».

Айя еле заметно вздрогнул. 

– Нет, – твердо сказал он. 

Йоджи знал, что Айя предпочтет истечь кровью, чем позволит, чтобы кто-то видел его в этом состоянии. Он не переживет такого позора, это надо знать Айю. 

– Не надо скорую, – повторил Айя. – Я не поеду. 

Йоджи хотелось избить его до полусмерти.

Он принёс из бара бутылку текилы, на ходу срывая зубами пробку. 

– Руку, – зло сказал он. 

Пока он щедро поливал порезы текилой, Айя не издал ни звука, только несколько раз сильно вздрогнул. 

– Больно, да, Айя? – в бешенстве спросил Йоджи. – Знаешь, а это всегда так, когда зеркала хуячишь. 

Йоджи наложил тугую повязку, отвел Айю в гостиную и толкнул на диван. Он обращался с ним очень грубо, как будто грубость могла привести Айю в чувство. 

 

(51) Кудо Йоджи

Йоджи кое-как убрал в ванной. Смыл кровь, ополоснул раковину. Потом подмел осколки в коридоре и выкинул их в мусорное ведро. Злость постепенно поутихла, и на смену ей пришло полное изнеможение и опустошенность.

Любимая брендовая футболка была настолько заляпана кровью, что идти в ней домой не было смысла. Йоджи выглядел в ней как работник скотобойни после ночной смены. 

Не включая света, Йоджи наощупь прошел в комнату, в которую меньше всего хотел заходить. Здесь пахло накрахмаленным постельным бельем и свежим воздухом из сада. Йоджи открыл шкаф, и сдернул с плечиков первую попавшуюся рубашку. Уже в коридоре вспомнил, что собственная скомканная, выпачканная в крови футболка осталась на кровати, но еще раз возвращаться в спальню не хотелось. 

Айя сидел на том же месте на диване, опершись локтями о колени и глядя перед собой в одну точку. Йоджи опустился рядом на пол и выбил из пачки сигарету. 

– Я заказал такси на пять утра. Поставь будильник, – сказал он. 

Темно-вишневые волосы свесились вниз, и Йоджи не мог видеть его лица. По крайней мере Айя не проявлял желания бить зеркала или предаваться саморазрушению.

– Дай мне слово, что не будешь впадать в делириум(8). И не вздумай больше пить.

– Я не знаю, что мне делать, – Айя говорил так тихо, что Йоджи не сразу понял. 

– Выпить аспирин и лечь. Как только протрезвеешь, поедешь в больницу.

– Я сделал ошибку, – с трудом выговорил Айя. 

– У тебя просто крышу сорвало, потому что ты перепил. Это бывает. 

– Я... – Айя сказал что-то едва слышно, Йоджи показалось, что он расслышал что-то вроде «поступил бесчестно». 

– Вот это ты гонишь, Айя, – устало сказал Йоджи.

– То, что я сделал, нельзя простить, – в Айином голосе звучала смертная тоска. 

– Это всё алкоголь. От этого всегда адски паришься и впадаешь в депрессняк. 

– Почему ты здесь?

Йоджи внимательно посмотрел на кончик своей сигареты. 

– Потому что ты мой друг, – сказал он. 

– Зачем ты вернулся в Токио?

Йоджи искоса глянул на него.

– Хотел поговорить с одним человеком. 

– И?

– Всё хуже, чем я думал. 

Айя поднял голову и посмотрел на него. 

– Ты должен поставить точку, – нахмурившись, сказал он. 

– Спасибо, Айя, – Йоджи затушил сигарету в пепельнице. – Я сам разберусь, что мне делать.

Он хотел выпрямиться и встать, когда Айя с силой схватил его за рубашку на груди, развернул к себе и тихо, бешено сказал: «Ты. Ничего. Не понимаешь».

Йоджи застыл. 

– Так объясни мне, – сказал он. 

Несколько долгих секунд Айя смотрел ему в глаза с непередаваемым выражением, которого Йоджи не мог понять. 

А потом Айины губы дрогнули. 

– Йоджи, – еле слышно прошептал он, судорожно сминая рубашку, делая Йоджи больно. Сквозь бинты проступала кровавая роса. 

Айя рывком притянул его к себе. Его мокрые от дождя волосы мазнули Йоджи по щеке, на секунду Йоджи почувствовал его теплое дыхание на своих губах.

– Не сейчас, – пробормотал Йоджи. – Не сейчас, Айя, слышишь?

– Почему? – нахмурившись, серьезно сказал Айя.

– Потому что ты ничего не соображаешь.

– Я тебя больше не возбуждаю? – прямо спросил Айя. 

«Совсем охренел, что ли?»

– Айя, – вслух сказал он, – ты не обижайся, но ты надрался в хламину, и...

Он встретился с Айиным голодным взглядом и забыл, что хотел сказать. Айя сорвал резинку с его волос и в следующую секунду они уже целовались, как сумасшедшие. 

«Да к черту все».

Осталась только тесная близость языков, жар и гул крови. Здоровую руку Айя запустил под Йоджину рубашку, а другой пытался расстегнуть на себе джинсы. Йоджи поймал его руку, мягко прижал к своей щеке, поцеловал бинт, на котором расплывалось новое алое пятно, а потом помог ему расстегнуть ремень на джинсах. Айя сжал его руку на своем члене, молча умоляя о ласке. Его била крупная дрожь. Эта смесь самурайской сдержанности и яркой чувственности заводила Йоджи безумно. Он резко припечатал Айю к стене, и ощущение гибкого, сильного тела, по которому он так мучительно соскучился, окончательно сорвало крышу. 

Айин голос прозвучал, как гром среди ясного неба. 

– Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, это последний раз. 

– Айя, прекрати, – Йоджи прижал его покрепче к себе и прошептал ему на ухо: «Прекрати это, слышишь?» 

– После этого ты уйдешь. 

– Руки свои убери от меня, – резко сказал Йоджи. 

Он буквально отшвырнул Айю от себя, и тот едва не ударился об стенку, но еще хуже было выражение Айиных глаз. 

Йоджи еще много лет помнил потом эту сцену. Он схватил куртку и, не оглядываясь, быстро вышел из комнаты. 

 

(52) Кудо Йоджи

По лестнице спустился почти бегом, и только в саду остановился, жадно вдыхая вечерний воздух. Гроза прокатилась дальше, и теперь с веток капало, мокрая трава блестела, а сад был полон шорохов и теней. Ветер стремительно нес по небу рваные облака.

Встреча с Айей разбередила ему душу. Перед глазами мелькали впечатления этого сумасшедшего вечера – Айя, разбивающий зеркало, как будто не может вынести того, что он видит, и жар желания, и Айины слова про «последний раз», и смертная тоска в глазах.

Йоджи полез в карман за сигаретами и нащупал флакончик. Некоторое время он держал его в руке. Потом размахнулся и швырнул в кусты. В прорыве густых туч, где-то далеко-далеко светила вчерашняя звезда. 

«Все будет, как будет, – устало подумал Йоджи. – Let it be. Но если бы можно было попросить, я попросил бы только об одном. Please, please, please, сказал бы я. Забери, что хочешь. Только оставь мне hope of deliverance(9). Не забирай это у меня».

Прорыв туч расширился, и звезда засияла ярче. «И пусть я лучше трахаюсь, чем тот, другой, – торопливо подумал Йоджи. – Это очень важно, слышишь?» 

Он вспомнил, как Айя спросил: «Я тебя больше не возбуждаю?» – и засмеялся. Видел бы он себя со стороны. Пьяный, мокрый, красивый, ничего не соображает. 

Он совсем замерз, и подумал, что пора идти ловить такси, но ему захотелось напоследок увидеть Айю еще раз. Стараясь не наступить на аккуратно высаженные тюльпаны и ирисы, Йоджи обогнул кусты сирени и подошел к дому с другой стороны. На этот дом было много претендентов, но Йоджи покорил хозяйку обещанием, что квартирант будет ухаживать за садом. 

Жалюзи в гостиной были все еще подняты. В свете фонаря с улицы Йоджи увидел, что в комнате никого нет. Значит, он уже лег. 

Прикрывая сигарету от ветра, Йоджи завернул за угол дома. Если стать под старой вишней, то можно заглянуть в окно спальни. В темноте белели бутоны – вот-вот зацветут. Аккуратно заправленная кровать пустовала, и в первую секунду Йоджи подумал, что Айи нет и в этой комнате. 

А потом увидел. 

Айя неподвижно стоял возле кровати, спрятав лицо в его, Йоджиной, футболке. Йоджи застыл, чувствуя, как кожа покрывается мурашками. Он очнулся только, когда сигарета догорела и обожгла ему пальцы.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Примечания

(1) Lebensraum – жизненное пространство. Термин национал-социалистической пропаганды, отражавший планы заселения арийцами территорий в Восточной Европе. Нацистское движение при Гитлере придало ему расово-биологический контекст. 

(2) Рогипнол – «наркотик изнасилования» (eng. date rape drug). Подвергшись воздействию препарата, жертвы изнасилования и других противоправных актов, как правило, не могут вспомнить деталей происшедшего

(3) «If you had.  
Оne shot.  
Оne opportunity  
To seize everything  
Уou ever wanted.  
One moment.  
Would you capturе it,  
Or just let it  
slip?»?

Если бы у тебя был  
Единственный шанс  
Или возможность  
Получить сразу  
Всё, о чем ты мечтал,  
Ты бы воспользовался  
Или оставил всё как есть? (англ.)

(4) «The clock’s run out,  
time’s up,  
over bloah».

Его время истекает,  
Всё,  
Бабах! (англ.)

(5) Си-кей – Кальвин Кляйн

(6) Love kills  
(7) I’m going slightly mad  
Йоджи вспоминает песни «Квин»: «Любовь убивает» и «Я схожу с ума».

(8) Делириум тременс – белая горячка, абстинентный синдром при алкогольной зависимости. Йоджи неправильно употребляет термин.

(9) Let it be  
Please, please, please,  
Нope of deliverance.  
Йоджи вспоминает песни Битлз и Маккартни: «Пусть будет», «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста» и «Надежда на спасение».

 

Среда

 

(53) Фуджимия Ран

Он приехал на работу около пяти утра и спустился в архив, никем не замеченный. На поиски ушло около часа, пока он, неловко двигая раненой рукой, перелистывал старые досье. Первые сотрудники приходят на работу к семи. Значит, у него есть еще около часа.

В коридоре ему повстречалась секретарша Кобаяси.

– Господин Фуджимия, ви тоже не можете зпать? – ее взгляд задержался на досье. – Что злючилёсь у вас з рукой? Вам надо бистро к врачу!.. Я зовсем не могля зпать, мне все время мерещилься этот убитый шеловек... как хорошо, что его не видель ваша зезтра!

Он молчал.

– Бедный дефачка, он весь побледнель, когда услышаль от господина Кудо, что случилься. Она такая милая, чудесная дефачка, она и господин Кудо меня вчера так утешаль, так утешаль, сафсем успокоиль... у нее золотое сердце, у этой дефушки! Я слышаль фчера, что господин Кобаяси кричаль и зердилься, что ваша сестра пришоль к вам гости на работу, но я думаю, что он просто зердилься, что убили этого шелафека, а кому может помешаль такая корошая дефушка, как ваш сестра? Когда она придет, пусть зайдет ко мне, я буду угощать ее кофе и яблочни штрюдель.

– Вчера вечером моя сестра улетела в Европу до конца летних каникул, – сказал Ран.

Перед дверью в его кабинет фрау Брюгге вдруг остановилась.

– Терять близкого шелафека так тяжелё. Послюшайте мой софет, господин Фуджимия. Берегите сфоя сестра.

Ран плотно закрыл дверь, сел за стол и открыл досье. То, что он собирался записывать, не должно было попасть в компьютер, поэтому Ран взял остро отточенный карандаш и чистый лист бумаги.

Он пролистал страниц сорок и не обнаружил ничего примечательного. Двух свидетелей преступления допросили слишком невнимательно. Показаний третьего свидетеля было вполне достаточно, но Ран на всякий случай записал номер страницы досье и сделал пометку. Это случается. У полиции много работы, а людям свойственно ошибаться. Он нашел еще пару халатностей и ошибок. В целом – ничего особенного. Досье, как досье. При всех шероховатостях следствия подозреваемых в конце концов задержали.

Он почувствовал почти разочарование и машинально одернул себя. Неуместная эмоция, когда речь идет об анализе данных. Если его гипотеза не верна, то он поставит досье на место и... Ран пролистнул несколько страниц, на его лице появилось выражение недоумения, а между бровями пролегла озабоченная складка. По мере того, как он листал страницы, складка становилась глубже.

Через пять дней пребывания подозреваемых в следственном изоляторе следователя отстраняют и передают это дело другому. Дальше начинается полный бред. Новый следователь делает грубые, грубейшие ошибки с самого начала. За полчаса чистый лист, лежащий справа от компьютера, покрылся номерами страниц и вопросительными знаками и пометками, написанными каллиграфическим почерком. Ран сделал еще одно открытие, после которого пролистал все досье несколько раз. В досье не хватало нескольких страниц судмедэкспертизы.

Все вместе выглядело однозначно. Не нужно делать никаких выводов: этот вывод орет, кричит о себе из каждой строчки, а уж по совокупности факторов... кто-то очень не хотел, чтобы это следствие продвинулось дальше.

Какая-то деталь не давала ему покоя, и через четверть часа компьютерных запросов Ран нашел то, что искал: одного из полицейских, подписывавших протоколы задержания, убили на улице. Это произошло в районе общественного вокзала. Скорее всего, потому что кому-то были нужны деньги на дозу. Случайность? Ран был не склонен верить в случайности. Имя показалось ему знакомым, но он никак не мог вспомнить, где он его слышал.

Ран окинул взглядом свои пометки и обнаружил еще одну странность. Все «проколы», выписанные остро отточенным карандашом и трижды подчеркнутые, случились после нового года, а Ран смутно помнил, что в это время в прокуратуре случился какой-то судебный скандал. Еще двадцать минут он копался в картотеке, пока не нашел то, что нужно. Дочку главного свидетеля напоили рогипнолом и изнасиловали. После чего главный свидетель забирает свои показания назад, подозреваемых отпускают на свободу, а следствие сворачивают.

Руку дергало, как током, и Ран с досадой заметил, что бинты, намотанные Йоджи этой ночью, сильно вымазались кровью. Как ни жалко времени, но придется съездить в больницу наложить швы.

Самое главное он выяснил: кто-то должен был быть очень сильно заинтересован в том, чтобы следствие закончилось именно так.

Боль в руке отвлекала, но он, сжав зубы, продолжал работать, пока не нашел последнюю ниточку.

Следователь, которого убили возле вокзала, был мужем фрау Брюгге.

«Берегите сфой зезтра», – вспомнил Ран.

Он перевернул последнюю страницу, уже зная, что увидит.

«Кобаяси», – гласила подпись.

И под ней, шрифтом помельче: «продиктовано и записано: Брюгге».

 

(54) Медсестра хирургического отделения

Около семи утра в приемное отделение Токийского госпиталя чаще всего попадают либо забуянившие ночные гуляки, либо неудавшиеся самоубийцы.  
Высокий стройный парень в кожаной куртке, терпеливо дожидавшийся своей очереди в коридоре, явно не относился ни к тем, ни к другим. В отличие от большинства людей, попадающих в операционную, он не задавал никаких вопросов и не выказывал признаков волнения. От него слабо пахло зубной пастой и мылом; вишневые волосы были аккуратно приглажены щеткой. Медсестра отметила бледность, свойственную при потере крови. И действительно: довольно профессионально наложенная повязка успела пропитаться кровью, очевидно, со времени травмы прошло несколько часов. Почему же молодого человека не отправили к хирургу сразу?

Он отвечал только на анкетные вопросы: имя, фамилия, возраст, место работы. Услышав, что он работает в полиции, медсестра удивилась. Асимметрично подстриженные волосы, серьга, стильная кожаная куртка – все это как-то не вязалось с полицейским департаментом.  
– Господин Фуджимия, мне нужно исследовать рану, – сказал ему пожилой хирург. – Потерпите, это будет больно.  
Хирург начал вычищать рану, и он сильно вздрогнул, но не издал ни звука.  
\- Чем это вы так, стеклом? Сейчас я введу местное обезболивание. Вы сюда на машине приехали?  
Он кивнул.  
\- После операции вам лучше не садиться за руль. Позвоните кому-нибудь, чтобы вас забрали.  
\- У меня нет на это времени, - Фуджимия покачал головой, от чего длинная серьга блеснула в свете операционных ламп.  
\- Вы не сможете вести машину одной рукой, - терпеливо объяснил врач. – При этих порезах мне придется сделать несколько уколов. Местный наркоз снизит чувствительность в руке.  
\- В таком случае мне не нужен наркоз.  
\- У вас серьёзные порезы, молодой человек, - уже резче сказал хирург. - Без обезболивания это будет...  
\- Я сказал, шейте так, - отчетливо повторил Фуджимия.  
\- У меня нет времени вас уговаривать, - хирург неодобрительно поджал губы. - Подпишите здесь и здесь. Когда надоест геройствовать, скажете.  
Фуджимия взял ручку и неловко поставил подпись левой рукой.  
Через несколько минут он заскрипел зубами и стал белый, как стена. По виску медленно скатилась капля пота. Медсестра успокаивающе положила руку ему на плечо и почувствовала, что его бьет дрожь. Как только операцию закончили, он встал, бледный от только что перенесенной боли.  
\- Вам лучше не делать резких движений, - с тревогой предупредила медсестра. - Посидите немного, пока пройдет головокружение. Я принесу вам воды.  
Она вернулась со стаканом минералки в руке, но в операционной уже никого не было. 

 

(55) Фуджимия Ран

Его суд над собой был коротким и жестоким.

Он оттолкнул единственного человека, который его любил. Он поверил в то, что Йоджи мог предать, а выходит – предал сам.

Со дна души медленно поднималась темная ненависть к себе. Она всегда жила в нем, только с появлением Йоджи немного отступила.

В системе ценностей Рана Фуджимии такому понятию, как предательство, в принципе не существовало оправдания. Есть вещи, которые нельзя простить или понять. Которые смывает только кровь – потому что кровь смывает все.

В тот день, когда сестра узнала, что он расстался с Йоджи, она кричала: «Ты жестокий! Ты не способен любить!» Тогда это задело его; сейчас он знал, что Айя сказала правду.

Что он мог сказать Йоджи? Что ему бесконечно жаль? Просить прощения? Он не смел даже думать, что его простят.

Вчера он оглушил себя виски, в жалкой попытке смягчить боль спиртным, как анестезией, и отложить суд над собой до утра.

И этим сделал все только хуже. Виски сломало волю.

Он и Йоджи были все еще сильно влюблены друг в друга. Ран мыслил конкретно и не обманывал себя. Если его воля дала сбой сегодня ночью, то это произойдет еще раз. Йоджи не сможет поставить точку, и его нельзя винить в этом: он всегда был человеком чувств.

А значит, остается одно. Он сам должен исчезнуть из Йоджиной жизни.

Ран вдруг понял, что выход есть. Причем этот выход – единственный.

Но сначала он должен закончить расследование, чтобы не подвести человека, перед которым находится в долгу. Какое бы решение он ни принял потом, он обязан отплатить благодарностью.

А потом... разрубить гордиев узел одним ударом.

 

(56) Ямамото

Ночью прошел дождь, и мокрый асфальт на площади перед парламентом блестел в лучах утреннего солнца.  
«Еще совсем недолго, – подумал он, аккуратно обходя лужи, чтобы не забрызгать вычищенные до блеска туфли. – Всего несколько часов».

Что такое несколько часов, когда его ждет тайный праздник?

Все началось с одного неосторожного интервью.

Речь шла об открытии новой школы для детей, которых бросили родители, и трудных подростков, не поддававшихся воспитанию. По сути речь шла об общественных отбросах, бракованном генетическом материале.

Излагая свою точку зрения журналистам, Ямамото, пожалуй, слишком увлекся. Его цитата «сорняки в теплице» привлекла к нему внимание молодежного левого движения «Антифа».

На следующий день демонстрация преградила путь его машине. Они кричали и скандировали. О затемненные, чисто вымытые стекла разбивались яйца и помидоры. Ямамото не мог избавиться от ощущения, что это происходит не с ним. Это было нелепо, нелогично, неправильно. Он презирал этих людей бесконечно, но они не смели презирать его.

В тот вечер он отпустил шофера пораньше. Хотелось побыть одному.

Когда его машина остановилась на светофоре, какой-то мотоциклист резко дал газ и встроился в ряд перед ним, показывая сигнал поворота. Силуэт показался смутно знакомым. Ямамото повернул руль и поехал следом.

Уже смеркалось, когда мотоцикл затормозил около большой стройки на краю Токио. Токошима снял шлем.

«Мы не должны оставлять это безнаказанным, – сказал он. – Хотите посмотреть на экзекуцию?»

В подвале недостроенного дома лежал человек со связанными руками. Ямамото увидел темные пятна на куртке со значком «Антифа». Он знал, что сейчас произойдет, но все-таки у него пересохло во рту, когда Токошима молча протянул ему отвертку.

Ямамото взял ее, как во сне. С ним происходило что-то, чему он не мог дать объяснения. Никогда прежде Ямамото не испытывал сексуального возбуждения, ни с женщинами, ни с мужчинами. Он ощутил что-то похожее впервые в этот вечер, в этом подвале, глядя в глаза человека, лежащего на полу.

Даже сейчас, когда он поднимался по ступенькам в здание парламента – представительный, аккуратный, застегнутый на все пуговицы – это воспоминание тревожило, волновало, превращало в комок жаждущей, дрожащей от желания плоти.

Несмотря на ранний час, его уже ждали.

Высокий немецкий журналист поднялся ему навстречу из кожаного кресла в фойе и учтиво попросил уделить несколько минут для интервью.

Ямамото мельком глянул на визитную карточку сотрудника «Шпигель». Он сожалеюще улыбнулся и отказался от интервью – когда случайно встретился с жестким внимательным взглядом журналиста.

 

(57) Шульдих

Немецкий журналист постоял, провожая Ямамото взглядом.

Потом повернулся и вышел из здания парламента. Он шагал медленно, засунув руки в карманы плаща и немного ссутулившись. Завернув за угол, он согнулся пополам, и его вырвало на траву. Красивое лицо перекосило от отвращения. Дрожащей рукой вытащил пачку бумажных носовых платков, вытер рот. Выудил из кармана мобильный и набрал номер.

– Я плохо читаю сквозь стекло, – не здороваясь, сказал он. – А у него очки с диоптриями. Но я увидел самое главное.

– Что ты узнал? – сдержанно спросил его собеседник.

– У него Blutrausch. Blood frenzy. Das Schwein hat das Blut geleckt(1,2).

– Это не достаточно конкретная информация.

– Добывая эту информацию, я только что чуть желудок свой не выблевал, – ласково сказал журналист. – Как только ты устроишь встречу, на которую он придет без очков, я прочитаю все, вплоть до гипоталамуса и медуллы облонгаты.

– Для того, чтобы принимать решения, я предпочитаю иметь дело с фактами.

– А ничего, что мы притащились в Токио из-за грез, которые ты не мог даже толком пересказать? – кротко-ядовито спросил журналист. – Или ты называешь это фактами? Вполне возможно, тебе просто снились сны.

Выслушав предсказуемый ответ, он со злостью впечатал кнопку в мобильный и отключился.

 

(58) Хидака Кен

Когда он проснулся, уже совсем рассвело, и в сюиту лился неяркий утренний свет.

Кроуфорд стоял возле огромного окна и разговаривал по телефону. Идеальный мужской силуэт на фоне окна напоминал кадр из фильма про Джеймса Бонда.

Телефонный разговор, кажется, был не из приятных. Брэд обронил одну-две раздраженные фразы по-английски – спрашивал своего собеседника, что он конкретно знает. Кен подумал, что он чем-то встревожен и сердится. Кен впервые назвал его про себя «Брэд», и это показалось непривычным. На «ты» оба перешли уже под утро. Просто странно называть на «вы» человека, в объятиях которого только что в который раз за ночь...

– Я предпочитаю иметь дело с фактами, – резко сказал Брэд.

И тут до Кена дошло. Этот телефонный разговор был семейной сценой, причиной которой являлся он сам.

Именно поэтому Кен и хотел уйти вчера ночью. Даже пытался сказать об этом Кроуфорду, во всяком случае, до того, как они начали трахаться. Но потом это стало неважным, и сейчас Брэд лгал – из-за него, из-за Кена. Впрочем, семейная сцена закончилась быстро.

«Если ты думаешь, что я буду оправдываться, то ты ошибаешься», – ледяным голосом сказал Кроуфорд и отключился.

Как только за ним закрылась дверь в ванную, Кен вскочил. Бесшумно двигаясь, собрал свою разбросанную по всей комнате одежду. Подождав, пока за стенкой включили воду, он быстро оделся и выскользнул из номера.

Потрепанный мотоцикл стоял внизу, припаркованный между «Феррари» и «Ламборгини». Он так же мало вписывался в это гламурное соседство, как и его хозяин.

Некоторое время Кен просто прибавлял скорость, как будто стараясь убежать от своих собственных бессвязных мыслей. До этой ночи Кен инстинктивно, хотя и неосознанно избегал любовных треугольников.

Сегодня утром он узнал наверняка, что означают такие отношения: игру в прятки, фальшь и ложь, ложь, ложь.

С самого детства Кен не умел врать. Еще в католическом интернате ему было легче принять вину на себя и лечь под розги, чем лгать и изворачиваться.

Сегодня ночью у него был такой секс, о котором мечтаешь всю жизнь, еще со школы, но который никогда не происходит. От воспоминания о тяжелом, мускулистом теле Брэда внизу живота до сих пор бухало что-то жаркое, тревожное.

Вот только цена за это счастье была слишком высокой: лгать себе, лгать другим.

Нет.

Лучше посмотреть правде в глаза: он влюбился в человека, с которым ему ничего не светило.

 

(59) Площадь перед парламентом

Около полудня перед зданием парламента собралась небольшая толпа с транспарантами. Большинство демонстрантов выглядели очень молодо – что и неудивительно, потому что многие были еще вчерашними школьниками. Толпа скандировала нестройно, но задорно и бодро.

Чуть поодаль за демонстрацией наблюдали полицейские, лениво переговариваясь через уоки-токи. Ни те, ни другие не подозревали о том, что за ними следят.

На краю площади, неподалеку от скверика с цветущими деревьями припарковался фургон с надписью «Токио электрикс». За рулем сидел симпатичный парень в рабочем комбинезоне электрической компании. Если бы кто-то подошел к фургону, парень улыбнулся бы открытой, располагающей улыбкой и охотно рассказал бы про аварию на станции.

Внутри фургон был под завязку набит аппаратурой. Перед несколькими мониторами, показывающими площадь с многочисленных ракурсов, сидел высокий иностранец в очках. Сидящий рядом – стильный, в бандане – заглядывал ему через плечо.  
За площадью, прямо перед парком со статуями, стоял черный «Порше», отрезающий дорогу в город. Человек, сидевший за рулем, неподвижностью и чеканностью черт, сам напоминал статую.

На улице, соединяющей площадь с загородным шоссе, припарковалась спортивная машина. Похожий на киноактера молодой человек с перехваченными в хвост светлыми волосами и в стильных темных очках, курил, прислонившись к боку машины.

Со стороны он выглядел спокойно и расслабленно.

Внутри у него все кипело.

 

(60) Кудо Йоджи 

Дело в том, что в это утро Айя расставил все точки над «i». Произошло это так.

За полчаса до выезда Йоджи заскочил в раздевалку, чтобы взять из шкафчика оружие. Вообще-то он очень спешил, потому что намеревался сбегать покурить. На ходу выуживая из кармана сигареты, он распахнул дверь раздевалки – и увидел Айю. Судя по свежей повязке на правой руке и слабому запаху операционной, он только что вернулся из больницы – и сейчас стоял, одетый в черную майку и джинсы, затягивая ремень с кобурой на тонкой талии. Кроме них двоих в раздевалке больше никого не было.

Подняв взгляд, Айя на долю секунду замер, потом кивнул и посторонился, чтобы дать ему пройти. Йоджи вдруг понял, что разговор произойдёт именно здесь и сейчас.

– Ты, кажется, хотел мне что-то сказать?

– Я только что узнал, что в доме человека, обладающего дипломатической неприкосновенностью поставлены жучки, – сухо сказал Айя. – Откуда?

Айя смотрел на него в упор, и молчать под этим взглядом было очень неуютно.

– Ну как «откуда», – наконец сказал Йоджи.

– У тебя была санкция прокурора? – негромко спросил Айя.

– Не надо так на меня смотреть, – попросил Йоджи. – Давай не сейчас, а? Мы через полчаса выезжаем, а ты же все равно потом устроишь мне выволочку.

Айя молча отвернулся, пообещав взглядом: «Потом поговорим». Йоджи знал, что Айя не забудет. Память, как у слона. Айя вернулся к своему занятию, неловко помогая себе забинтованной рукой и сдвинув темные брови к переносице. «Ему больно», – подумал Йоджи.

Он прошел к своему шкафчику, и теперь они стояли так близко, что Йоджи чувствовал запах шампуня и антисептика и локтем ощущал тепло Айиного тела. С этим человеком его связывала история сумасшедшей любви. Йоджи хотелось обнять его. Вдохнуть запах волос. Прижать. Поцеловать. Но они стояли рядом, как чужие люди, и Айя натягивал потрепанную кожаную куртку, собираясь уходить.

– Айя.

– Айя, дай нам шанс, – совершенно обычным тоном, как будто речь шла об обыденных вещах, сказал он.

Айя замер. Потом аккуратно положил оружие в шкаф – холодно звякнул металл.

«Помоги мне, – мысленно попросил Йоджи, обращаясь неизвестно к кому, – помоги, помоги, помоги».

Следующие четыре слова означали конец всему: Йоджи понял это еще до того, как до него дошел смысл сказанного.

– Я возвращаюсь в Критикер.

– Даже так, – после паузы сказал Йоджи. – Ни Кена, ни меня с собой не зовешь. Значит, обрываешь связи с внешним миром?

Айя молчал.

– Что, давно не был в аду? Так соскучился?– жестко спросил Йоджи. – Решил себя сломать? Или сразу подставишься под пулю?

Он почему-то подумал, что Айя выглядит, как человек, испытывающий сильную физическую боль, который решил скрыть это от окружающих.

– У тебя кто-то есть? Вы вместе возвращаетесь? Скажи мне, Айя. И я оставлю тебя в покое.

– Я так решил, – глухо выговорил Айя.

Йоджи сгреб его за воротник куртки и впечатал в стенку.

– А если... – прошептал он, – ...если я попрошу тебя остаться?

– Это ничего не изменит, – тихо, но твердо сказал Айя.

Йоджи страшно побледнел.

Он не глядя, схватил оружие и вышел, сильно хлопнув дверью.

 

(61) Ямамото

Из окна кабинета открывался вид на площадь перед парламентом. Внизу уже собралась демонстрация. С этой высоты люди казались крохотными пятнами, мошками. 

Всю жизнь его окружали мошки – незначительные, ненужные, бесполезные. Глядя на площадь сверху вниз, Ямамото с особенной остротой осознал, что он отмечен судьбой. Что он имеет право. 

Кто-то назовет это зверством. Но не зверство ли работа садовника, уничтожающего паразитов, чтобы овощи и огородные растения дали рост? 

Что-то подсказывало, что сегодня его тайный праздник будет ярче, острее, прекраснее, чем все, что он испытал до сих пор. 

Когда на дисплее мигнуло окошечно скайпа, в груди шевельнулось нехорошее предчувствие. 

«Вчера к нам попал один из ваших людей. Он выразил готовность сотрудничать».  
«Значит ли это...» – пальцы плохо слушались Ямамото, когда он набирал это предложение на клавиатуре. 

«Его остановили». 

«Считайте, что я перед вами в долгу», - Ямамото вытер выступившую на лбу испарину.  
«Вы совершили ошибку, считая, что на любого из них можно положиться.Сегодняшнее мероприятие проведут другие. Вам придется на время отказаться от развлечений». 

Ямамото знал, что этому человеку нельзя возражать, однако сейчас он понял только одно: у него забирают его тайный праздник. 

«Я сам отвечаю за свои поступки», - напечатал он.

«Следующая ваша ошибка будет последней».

(62) Брэд Кроуфорд

Склонившись к монитору, Кроуфорд не отрывал взгляда от мерцающей точки. Кроуфорд следил за этим человеком так давно, что ему казалось, между ним и Ямамото протянулась невидимая нить. Время бежало, отсчитывая часы и минуты.

Рингтон мобильного телефона с песней Заппы «Бобби Браун» вырвал Кроуфорда из оцепенения, и что-то толкнуло изнутри: «Началось». Такое чувство испытывает снайпер, пролежавший много часов неподвижно, когда в линзе прицела в первый раз показывается цель.

Мобильный принадлежал Кудо.

– Аллё, – сказал он. – ...Что? Повтори, что ты сказала.

В следующую секунду захлебывающий от всхлипов голос услышали по рации все остальные:

«Они здесь, они здесь, они здесь! Только что на мотоцикле приехали! Те, кого вы ищете, те, кто убил Рика и Спайдера! Они в моей школе, и теперь они убьют меня!»

– Тебя видели? – быстро спросил Кудо.

– Нет, я в туалете закрылась, – рыдала Мадонна, – но они пришли за мной, меня найдут и здесь, ты же обещал помочь...

– Сиди тихо. Запрись. Никуда не сдвигайся с места.

Кроуфорд обменялся взглядом с Шульдихом, и тот сказал: 

«Подождите, коллега. Я поеду с вами». 

 

(63) Кудо Йоджи

Выжимая педаль газа до упора, Йоджи смотрел, как белая дорожная разметка исчезает под колесами «Севен».

Шульдих мельком глянул на него и откинулся на сиденье, прикрыв глаза и не выказывая желания разговаривать, так что Йоджины мысли вернулись к разговору с Айей. Он все равно ни о чем больше не мог сейчас думать.

Они все еще любили друг друга. Йоджи почувствовал страсть и внутренний огонь сквозь внешнюю Айину сдержанность; его не обманули ни Айины слова, ни его бесстрастный голос, ни плотно сжатые губы. 

Они могли бы начать с самого начала. 

Их роман, начавшийся с безумной влюбленности, был романом между двумя упрямыми, темпераментными людьми, не привыкшими уступать. Сейчас жизнь преподала им обоим несколько жестких уроков, научила смирять гордость. Влюбленность не ушла, но они оба повзрослели. На этот раз у них могло бы получиться. 

Если бы Айя не принял решение вернуться в Критикер. Если бы не выбрал из всех мыслимых вариантов самый разрушительный и жестокий. 

Йоджи знал, что такое саморазрушение. Самое смешное, что именно Айя в свое время отучил его от этого, проведя невидимую, но четкую границу. Сейчас Айя предавал сам себя, решив разрушить свою жизнь, вернуться к тому, что ломало его самого. 

Йоджи был сейчас совершенно бешеный. 

Как граната с выдернутой чекой.

 

(64) Кудо Йоджи

Недавно отремонтированная школа располагалась на холме и выглядела мирно и приветливо. По склонам холма росли молоденькие тонкие, недавно зазеленевшие деревья. В окнах отражалось солнце, пахло липами, свежим ветром и пригоревшим молоком из столовой. Со школьного двора доносились детские голоса, и звонко топал мяч. Мотоцикла нигде не было видно. 

Йоджи постучал в дверь туалета для девочек, и оттуда выскочила Мадонна – испуганная, с круглыми, как тарелки глазами.

– Блин, ну вы бы еще дольше возились, – вместо приветствия сказала она. – Вы их задержали? Нет?!

И тут же завелась: 

– Так я и знала! Как торчков преследовать – так всегда пожалуйста, а как настоящих уебищ найти, так...

– Где ты их видела? – перебил Шульдих. 

– На лестнице.

– Там второй выход?

– Да нету там нихуя, – огрызнулась Мадонна. – Только спортзал, но его еще недоремонтировали.

– Возвращайтесь в машину, – сказал Йоджи. – Я посмотрю. 

 

(65) Кудо Йоджи

Он дважды обошел школу. Из-за закрытых классных дверей доносились гул голосов, стук мела на доске и откуда-то сверху – классическая музыка. Пахло мастикой и свежей краской. Он еще раз прошел вверх по лестнице, на которой Мадонна видела этих двоих. Пустой коридор. Солнце теплыми полосами ложилось на паркет. 

Какое-то нехорошее предчувствие не покидало его. 

Голос Кена в наушниках прозвучал напряженно: 

– Ямамото покинул здание парламента. Направляется в сторону городской магистрали. Абиссинец?

– Следую за ним.

Прислушиваясь к голосам в наушниках, Йоджи спустился вниз, заглянул в недостроенный спортзал.

– Коллега, давайте быстрее, – нетерпеливо откликнулся Шульдих, – присоединимся к автогонкам. 

Свет еще не провели, так что здесь было совсем темно. Йоджи различил в сумраке очертания шведской стенки и новеньких матов. В углу стояли какие-то ящики. 

– Следую за объектом к выезду на южное шоссе, – через некоторое время сказал Айя. 

– Он едет в нашу сторону, – азартно воскликнул Шульдих. – Коллега, кончайте возиться, перехватим его с этой стороны. 

– Сейчас, – Йоджи открыл первый попавшийся ящик и посветил карманным фонариком. Кожаные перчатки для бокса, скакалки, футбольные мячи, сетка для тенниса. В следующем ящике лежали канаты. 

Йоджи уже хотел выйти, когда луч карманного фонарика скользнул по стенке. Ему показалось, что стена обмазана глиной. Еще не успев осознать, что он видит, но чувствуя, что у него резко пересохло во рту, он посветил наверх и увидел, что глина везде. 

Все трубы. Все перекрытия. 

– Коллега, где вы там застряли? – простонал Шульдих. – Вы ничего не найдете, а мы все пропустим. 

Голоса по рации доносились до него, как сквозь толщу воды – как будто он был на дне океана. Йоджи сглотнул. 

– Я уже нашел, – хрипло сказал он. – Тут пластид. 

 

(66) Кудо Йоджи

Айя вышел на связь первым:

– Ты видишь часовой механизм? 

Где-то наверху хлопнула дверь, послышался топот ног. Тонкий лучик фонарика плясал по потолку и стенам. 

– Нет, – сказал Йоджи. 

Это означало, что детонацию приведет в действие дистанционное управление. И еще это означало, что никто не знал, сколько осталось времени. Йоджи протянул руку и провел пальцем по стене. Наощупь как глина с песком. 

– Выведи детей, – сказал Айя, – и немедленно покинь здание. 

– Шульдих все сделает сам, – неожиданно вмешался Кроуфорд. – Возвращайтесь к машине. 

Только сейчас Йоджи понял, что стоит в оцепенении и рванулся к выходу. 

Добежав до первого этажа, с удивлением увидел распахнутые настежь двери классных комнат. Формулы, нацарапанные на доске, брошенные на столах учебники, развороченные сумки. В одном классе работал диапроектор, и планеты вращались вокруг солнца. В школе царила полная и неестественная тишина, только откуда-то сверху доносилась органная музыка. 

Детские голоса доносились со двора. Йоджи выглянул в окно и увидел детей, со всех ног бегущих к школьному автобусу. Вслед за ними спешила молодая учительница. 

Йоджи промчался по двум этажам, и убедившись, что никого нет, с облегчением бросился к выходу.

– Это все он, – Мадонна, съежившаяся на заднем сиденье «Севен» кивнула на Шульдиха. – Стивен Кинг, блядь. Несущая огонь, блядь. 

Шульдих стоял, прислонившись к «Севен» и неотрывно смотрел вслед бегущим детям. Он был очень бледен. 

Водитель автобуса с недоумением смотрел на детей. Шульдих перевел на него взгляд. Из тонко вырезанных ноздрей хлынула яркая струйка крови. Шульдих, не глядя, вытащил из кармана плаща белоснежный платок и прижал его к лицу, не отводя пристального взгляда от водителя. Тот вдруг засуетился и завел мотор.

На лице Мадонны застыло выражение суеверного ужаса. 

– Дай мне сигарету, – пробормотала она.

Йоджи вытащил одну для себя и молча бросил ей пачку. 

Наконец двери школьного автобуса закрылись за последним школьником, и автобус тронулся в сторону города. Шульдих медленно откинул голову назад и закрыл глаза. «Полный финиш», – пробормотал он.

– Как вы это сделали? Это что, массовый гипноз? – спросил Йоджи.

– Что-то вроде, – не открывая глаз, ответил Шульдих. 

Он все никак не мог остановить кровь. 

– В школе не осталось людей, – доложил Йоджи по рации. – Где объект?

– Он... он едет к вам, – с запинкой сказал Кен. – Айя, сверни с трассы и отрежь ему дорогу с другой стороны холма.

 

(67) Ямамото

Ему очень хотелось увидеть лица тех, кому оставалось жить меньше нескольких минут. 

Но переписка в скайпе испугала его, и Ямамото понимал, что рисковать сейчас нельзя. Он обогнул дом и подошел к зданию школы с той стороны, где была глухая стена, с двумя непрозрачными окнами – вероятно, санузел. Одно из окон было приоткрыто, и какая-то смутная мысль мелькнула на задворках сознания. 

Он пришел поквитаться за то, что его обыграли в первом раунде. Все-таки был какой-то особенный цинизм в том, что благодаря его противникам бракованный генофонд собрали в одном месте. 

Ему хотелось продлить этот момент, которого он ждал всю жизнь. Чувство триумфа, восторга охватило его: он не только подпишет приговор – он сам, своими руками приведет его в исполнение. Цветущий сад отвлекал, как будто цветные лепестки, жужжание пчел и запахи умаляли торжественность момента. Природа – это всегда хаос, энтропия, отсутствие структуры, высшего порядка. Он стоял в тени деревьев, складывая про себя строчку хокку: «Красота упавших бутонов...» 

Вечная музыка Баха была слышна и здесь. Он улыбнулся. На Токошиму можно положиться. В газовых камерах тоже включали музыку, и эта деталь закрывала гештальт, делала спектакль совершенным. 

 

(68) Кудо Йоджи

– Я хочу знать все, что он делает, – Йоджи показалось, что американский акцент Кроуфорда стал сильнее.

– Вроде номер набирает. Мне плохо видно, его вишневые ветки заслоняют. 

– Мобильный телефон – это дистанционное управление, – резко сказал Кроуфорд. Теперь акцент его был очень сильным. – Как только он наберет номер, телефон прозвонит двадцать раз. После этого здание взлетит на воздух. 

Пожилой человек стоял в тени деревьев и неотрывно смотрел на школу. На лице у него застыло мечтательное выражение. 

«Уёбище поганое», – пробормотал Йоджи.

– Он набирает номер. Держит телефон в перчатках, – вслух сказал он.

– Не дайте ему уйти. Вы должны взять его вместе с телефоном, – повторил Кроуфорд. – Без телефона у нас нет шансов.

– Он подошел поближе, – сказал Йоджи, – и, кажется... 

Он вдруг выругался. 

– Ямамото бросил мобильный в открытое окно, – Йоджи в бессильной злости смотрел, как человек быстрыми шагами уходит прочь.

– Детонация произойдет через минуту, – в голосе Кроуфорда прозвучала усталость. – Отойдите от здания.

– Черт, черт, черт, – пробормотал Шульдих, кусая губы. – Если бы можно было... черт.

– Да без проблем, – вдруг сказал Йоджи. 

 

(69) Кудо Йоджи

Когда Йоджи еще учился в школе, у него была любимая рок-баллада. С драйвовым битом, соло на бас-гитаре и клевым хард-роковым вокалом. Но больше всего Йоджи нравился текст. Там было про одного чувака, у которого за спиной стоит демон и подбивает его на разную хуйню, а за другим плечом стоит ангел-хранитель и отговаривает, мол, чувак, не надо. 

Если ангел и демон существовали на самом деле, то в эту секунду оба толкнули Йоджи в одну сторону. Он не принимал никакого сознательного решения. Просто в следующую секунду уже со всех ног мчался к школе. 

Наушник взорвался голосами:

– Коллега, вы с ума сошли?!

– Назад! – резко сказал Айя.

– Ничего не слышу, – крикнул Йоджи. – Блядь, еще и рация сломалась. 

– Балинез, назад, Балинез, назад, это приказ, это приказ, – хрипло повторял Кен. 

– Вы думаете, у вас пятьдесят на пятьдесят, – голос Кроуфорда звучал спокойно. – В реальности у вас ноль к ста, господин Кудо.

Вероятно, Кроуфорд был прав, но доводы разума сейчас не действовали. Просто они находились с Кроуфордом на разных полюсах.

– Ахтцен. Зибцен, – тихо сказал Шульдих.

Блядь, как он бежал. Вот это был спринт. Спринт его жизни. Адреналин стучал в висках, и все вокруг казалось особенно прозрачным и холодным.

«Йоджи», – еле слышно сказал кто-то, и если на свете существовало что-то, что заставило бы Йоджи поколебаться, то только смертный страх в голосе этого человека. 

Но так было сегодня утром, а с тех пор многое изменилось. 

– Фюнфцен, – пробормотал Шульдих. – Он внутри. 

 

(70) Кудо Йоджи 

Органная музыка наверху закончилась последним торжественным аккордом, и в здании воцарилась жуткая неестественная тишина. 

И в этой тишине раздался призрачный звонок телефона. 

Если на земле существовал личный ад Кудо Йоджи, то он был таким – пустым, залитым светом зданием, в котором звонил телефон, и где Йоджи было очень страшно. 

Дверь туалета, где пряталась Мадонна, была приоткрыта, и дисплей небольшого «Самсунга», лежащего на цветном кафеле, вспыхивал при каждом звонке. Йоджи на ходу подхватил его и сунул в карман. Теперь эта дрянь звенела и вибрировала, отсчитывая...

Ему показалось, что в одной из кабинок послышался какой-то шорох. Йоджи выбил дверь ногой. 

На него изумленно смотрела сидящая на полу, очень худая девочка-подросток с пирсингом в носу. 

– Ты новый социальный работник, да? – сказала она. – Я тут уроки прогуливаю. Ладно, я поняла, счас пойду в класс. 

– Зибен, – напряженно сказал Шульдих. – Зекс. 

– Чувак, ты ЧЕГО? – спросила девочка с пирсингом. 

Йоджи понимал, что уже не успеет добежать обратно. Значит, через окно. 

Он подхватил остолбеневшую девочку и изо всех сил дернул оконную ручку. Рама не поддавалась.

Йоджи размахнулся и выбил локтем стекло. 

Через дыру, окаймленную осколками, он видел сад. Цветущие деревья. Нежную розовую кипень. Глубокое небо. Теплый день. Видел с особой, болезненной четкостью, потому что очень хотел жить.

«Я не успею», – почти спокойно подумал он. 

 

(71) Фуджимия Ран

В ту самую секунду, когда Йоджи крикнул: «Рация сломалась! Я ничего не слышу!», колеса черного «Порше» взвизгнули и высекли искры, проворачиваясь по асфальту. С оглушительным ревом машину вынесло на автостраду. 

Он понимал, что не успеет, что не может успеть, и все-таки вдавил педаль газа до упора, до хруста сжимая зубы.

До развилки, поворачивающей к школе, надо было проехать через деревню, и перекошенные лица водителей, встречные машины, резко сворачивающие в сторону, чтобы избежать столкновения с ним – все это смешалось в адскую круговерть.

– Цен.

– Нойн.

Ран рванул на себе воротник рубашки, как будто ему нечем было дышать.

Он уже ничем не мог помочь Йоджи.

Он просто хотел быть рядом, когда...

– Фюнф.

– Фир.

– Драй.

– Цвай.

ЙОДЖИ.

Он вздрогнул от грохота. На вершине холма полыхнула вспышка – и черный дым облаком поднялся в чистое небо. 

Что-то глубоко внутри захлебнулось болью, и он перестал слышать и видеть. 

Звуки и запахи возвращались постепенно. Где-то тормозили машины, выли сирены. Так же отчетливо, как он чувствовал запах гари, он понимал, что не хочет жить. 

Усталый голос Кроуфорда в наушниках:

– Докладывай. 

Уши заложило ватой, сквозь эту вату он слышал отрывистый голос Шульдиха.

– Ты бы видел, что тут творится. 

– Граунд зироу. 

– Крышу снесло взрывом.

– Кажется, я вижу Кудо. И... девчонку.

– Ччерт. Тут арматуру везде выворотило. И дымом все заволокло.

– Их откинуло взрывом хрен знает куда.

– Девочка цела, – через минуту доложил он. – А вот Кудо... – он замолчал.

– Я вызову «Скорую», – хрипло сказал Кен. 

– Не надо, – сказал Шульдих. – «Скорая» не понадобится.

Ран хотел выдернуть наушник, чтобы не слышать, но руки стали тяжелые, как из свинца. Он просто не смог поднять руку – и теперь сидел, бессильный прекратить эту пытку и вынужденный слушать до конца. 

Рот наполнился чем-то теплым и соленым, с железистым привкусом. Ран глотал и глотал, продолжая сжимать зубы. 

– Все в порядке, – сказал Шульдих. – Ногу пропорол арматурой.

Эти слова показались Рану бессмысленными: он не понял, что они означают.

А потом в наушниках раздался знакомый голос:

– Нихуя себе – «в порядке». Эти джинсы были от Армани.

Ран перестал понимать, о чем они говорят. Он просто слушал и слушал Йоджин голос. Потом подумал, что надо куда-то ехать, но его била такая дрожь, что он не смог завести машину. Он машинально провел рукой по лицу и не понял, откуда кровь. 

Поднял взгляд, увидел лицо в зеркальце заднего обзора – и не узнал этого человека. 

 

(72) Кудо Йоджи

В глазах человека, склонившегося над ним – смесь тревоги и облегчения. Йоджи не слышит, что он говорит – только бледное лицо с шевелящимися губами на фоне ясного неба, застланного дымом. 

Он медленно приходил в себя. 

Здание школы пылало, охваченное яростным огнем. Пламя гудело, выбрасывая в ясное небо снопы искр. Рядом на земле сидели две девочки-подростка, которых он уже где-то видел раньше. 

Одна из них плакала, вытирая слезы руками в сетчатых перчатках, и потоки туши текли по ее лицу. Другая – очень худая – мотала головой, глядя на пылающее здание, и повторяла: «Нифига себе. Ну нифига се-бе».

Голова сильно болела от удара. 

– Нифига себе, – опять пробормотала девочка с пирсингом. 

– Это газ взорвался, да? – всхлипнула Мадонна. 

– Что-то вроде, – сказал Йоджи.

– А если бы... – Мадонна осеклась. – Если бы вы не успели?

– Мы всегда успеваем, – успокоил ее Йоджи. Он попытался встать, и обнаружил, что правая штанина насквозь пропиталась кровью и прилипла к ноге.

– Всегда успеваете? – повторила девочка странным голосом.

– Ты им хоть спасибо скажи, – сердито сказала Мадонна. – Они, конечно, из полиции, но если бы не они...

Шульдих немного сдвинул джинсовую ткань в сторону, и Йоджи дернулся. Наверное, у него все-таки было слабое сотрясение мозга, потому что от вида крови вдруг закружилась голова. Йоджи отвел глаза – и встретился взглядом с девочкой с пирсингом. Она смотрела на него так странно, что Йоджи стало не по себе.

– Как тебя зовут? – спросил он.

– Это бесполезно. Она тебе не скажет, – сказала Мадонна. – У нее родители разбились на машине, и с тех пор она никому не говорит свое имя. Мы зовем ее Хромосома. 

– Привет, Хромосома. Я – Йоджи. 

– Разве у тебя может быть имя? – медленно и удивленно сказала девочка. 

– Не понял, – сказал Йоджи. 

– Мама говорила мне, что вы есть. Но потом тот прилетел, и я... я же не знала, что вы – не такие... что вы – совсем другие...

– Коллега, вы что-нибудь понимаете? – озадаченно спросил Йоджи.

– Мы – такие, а тот, другой – нет, – объяснил Шульдих.

– Я слышала ваш голос, – девочка смотрела на Шульдиха странно. – Вы меня звали.

– Тогда какого черта не вышла вместе с остальными? – вдруг разозлился Шульдих.

– Я же не знала, что ангелы-хранители существуют на самом деле. 

– Хромосома, я тебе с самого начала говорила, не нюхай клей, – сказала Мадонна. – Это такая хуйня, от нее крыша едет. 

Но девочка ее не слушала.

– Ко мне недавно один прилетал, – задумчиво сказала она. – Черный, страшный, руки тянет через окно – и гонит, гонит беса. Я ангел, говорит, иди сюда...

– То к тебе не ангел, то к тебе абстинентный синдром прилетал, – сказал Шульдих. 

– Я как подумаю, что было бы, если бы ты не успел, – сквозь слезы сказала Мадонна. – Как подумаю, какой это был риск...

– Да риск был логично рассчитан, я же профи, – пробормотал Йоджи. Он вдруг что-то сообразил. – Со мной все окей! – повторил он в рацию. – Эй? Куда все подевались? 

– Наверное, они немного волновались за вас, – объяснил Шульдих и ласково спросил:  
– Коллега, но когда же вы успели починить рацию? 

 

(73) Брэд Кроуфорд

«Передаем последние известия. В одной из школ Токио произошел взрыв. По сообщениям полиции, учащиеся и преподавательский состав находились в момент взрыва вне школы. Здание почти полностью разрушено. Материальный ущерб составляет...» – Кроуфорд выключил радио.

Он мог бы ощущать триумф, удовлетворение от успеха многолетней работы, азарт охотника – но сейчас, поднимаясь на лифте к себе в номер, чувствовал только усталость. 

Приближаясь к сюите, Кроуфорд ускорил шаги и распахнул дверь с каким-то нетерпением. Комната была пуста. Брэд с досадой отшвырнул в сторону аккуратно застеленное одеяло. «Бесполезно, – вдруг подумал он. – Просто не имеет смысла». 

Допустим, ему удастся довести дело с Ямамото до конца. Какой в этом смысл?

Никогда раньше Брэд не задавался подобными вопросами. В его задачу не входила необходимость решать, что случится потом – этим занимались вышестоящие инстанции в Лос-Анджелесе. Самое логичное, естественное и понятное решение – предать преступника в руки правосудия – как ни странно, принимали не часто. Иногда роль играли чисто практические соображения – доказательств было недостаточно, чтобы преступника признали виновным на суде. Иногда практические доводы прикрывали интересы правительства. В этом случае с гадиной заключали сделку. Если дело имели с террористами, существовал еще вариант, сокращенно называемый «E.T.P»: «Elimination of target person». 

Сейчас речь шла о человеке, задолжавшем американскому правительству деньги, но планировавшим в Японии теракт. Кроуфорд напечатал короткий запрос и отправил мэйл. В Америке сейчас ночь, но он знал, что мэйл прочитают в ближайшие полчаса.

В ожидании ответа, не раздеваясь, лег на кровать. 

Что такое жизни двухсот японских детей, если речь идет о семизначной сумме?

Он вдруг вспомнил лицо и голос Кена, когда тот говорил про «чистые руки». 

И внезапно, с особенно болезненной ясностью ощутил, как сильно хочет, чтобы Кен сейчас был рядом. Брэду показалось, что постель еще хранит его запах. Он закрыл глаза. 

У Кена очень белые зубы и удивительно красивая улыбка – открытая и веселая. Персиковая смуглая кожа – хочется прикоснуться, погладить его по щеке. Мальчишеская фигура – широкие плечи, узкие бедра. 

Любовная игра всегда содержит в себе некоторую агрессию. Брэд с запоздалым сожалением подумал, что был вчера слишком нетерпелив. Капелька пота над четко очерченной губой. Теплая, бархатистая, загорелая кожа. Упавшая на лицо прядь мокрых темных волос. Вспомнил прерывистый шепот: «Подождите... послушайте...» В другой раз Брэд обязательно послушал бы его, но не тогда, когда больше всего на свете хотел вогнать в него свой раскаленный возбуждённый член. Когда Брэд рывком притянул его к себе, Кен быстро забыл о том, что хотел сказать. Брэда и сейчас бросило в жар, когда он вспомнил – обнаженный, задыхающийся Кен, член колом стоит, губы приоткрыты, темные ресницы сомкнуты, на щеках полыхает лихорадочный румянец. И смуглое, гибкое тело, вздрагивающее под тяжелыми толчками.

У Брэда никогда не было недостатка в сексуальных партнерах, но ни с одним из них до этого он не чувствовал себя таким любимым и желанным.

Странное дело, но сегодня ночью, когда он уже был полностью удовлетворен сексуальной близостью, ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы Кен уходил. Кен сидел на подоконнике и смотрел вниз, на огни города. «Тебе бывает... одиноко?» – вдруг спросил он. – «Нет, – быстро ответил Кроуфорд. – Я часто бываю один, но... нет. А тебе?» – «Да, – просто ответил Кен. – Очень».

Брэд прошел в ванную, умылся холодной водой и смочил волосы. 

Вернувшись в сюиту, увидел, что из Лос-Анджелеса уже пришел ответный мэйл: «The answer is «Nо». Make a deal».

 

(74) Ямамото, переписка по скайпу

«Только что мне позвонил некто, назвавшийся Кроуфордом. Он говорит, что мой мобильный телефон – в руках полиции. Это совершенно исключено. Я бросил телефон в открытое окно».

Он смотрел на дисплей. Ему не отвечали. 

«Откуда там взялась полиция? - напечатал он. – Что всё это значит?» 

«Это значит, что вам пришел конец». 

«Вы говорили, что сделаете так, чтобы следствие на зашло слишком далеко. Помогите мне. Сейчас не время сводить счёты». 

«Теперь вам помочь невозможно».

«Если я пойду ко дну, вы пойдете вместе со мной. Вы обещали мне помочь».

«Хорошо. Я помогу вам в последний раз».

Этим разговором Ямамото подписал свой смертный приговор, но он не знал об этом.

(75) Кудо Йоджи

Йоджи очень надеялся, что джинсы от Армани еще можно спасти, но хирургическая медсестра разрушила его надежды, разрезав штаны прямо на нем. Потом ему накладывали швы. Йоджи было больно, и он вполголоса ругался сквозь зубы. Он вышел из операционной, слегка прихрамывая, и на ходу вставляя сигарету в зубы. 

Троица терпеливо дожидалась его в коридоре. Шульдих сидел в кресле, вытянув длинные ноги в коридор и закрыв глаза. В своей стильной одежде он был похож на райскую птицу, неизвестно как залетевшую в стерильное операционное отделение. Девочки сидели в сторонке и о чем-то оживленно спорили. 

– Всё. Поехали в ресторан, – сказал Йоджи. – Но сначала мне надо покурить. 

– Мы остаёмся, – неожиданно сказала Мадонна. – Я хочу слезть с герыча.

– Это пройдет, – заметил Шульдих, не открывая глаз. 

Двух новых пациенток не хотели принимать без записи, так что Йоджи пришлось пустить в ход свое весь свой шарм и служебное удостоверение. Видел бы это Айя, не избежать бы ему скандала. Это называется злоупотребление служебным положением, а Айя очень резко относился к таким вещам. У Йоджи почему-то неожиданно испортилось настроение. В конце концов ему удалось уговорить медсестру, и Мадонну вместе с её подружкой оставили в отделении детоксикации. 

Шульдих выглядел усталым и все больше сникал, и Йоджи предложил отвезти его в гостиницу.  
– Только давайте по дороге заедем и пожрём, коллега, – попросил Йоджи. – Это вам, конечно, не «Арагава», но в районе Гиндзы есть одно место, где вполне прилично кормят.

Знакомая официантка в этот вечер не работала, а ресторан был битком – как будто в этот вечер пол-Токио ломанулось именно сюда, чтобы пожрать. Каким-то чудом им удалось занять освободившийся столик, но официантка выглядела неприветливой и высокомерной. Весь её вид как будто бы говорил посетителям, что они отвлекают её от работы. Уже занявшие места смотрели на нее тоскливо и безнадёжно в ожидании заказа. 

Классическая музыка тоже не вносила гармонии в этот вечер, напоминая о том, о чём сейчас думать явно не стоило. На сегодня Йоджи исчерпал свой запас удачи, и больше испытывать её не стоило. Так что нехуй было рассчитывать на везение. Какого черта он притащился в этот ресторан, куда раньше ходил вместе с Айей, он тоже не знал.

– Девушка, – ласково сказал Йоджи официантке. – Девушка, я вижу, что у вас очень много работы, но мы не будем вас надолго отвлекать. Нам только два джин-тончика – и всё. Мой коллега и я любим джин больше тоника, потому что он намного вкуснее. Так что джина можно на самую малость больше. 

Официантка повернула к ним своё высокомерное лицо.

– А еще мы хотели бы поесть. Если можно. 

Йоджи смотрел на нее ранимо и нежно, как всегда смотрел, когда хотел занять денег. 

Она вдруг смягчилась.

– Вам – можно, – сказала она.

– А всех остальных – нахуй, что ли? – вполголоса пробормотал Шульдих. 

Им принесли джин-тоник (кажется, официантка просто плеснула каплю тоника в джин), а вслед за этим – две тарелки с дымящимся мясом и овощами. 

Джин-тоник сразу сильно украсил мир, и Йоджи накинулся на еду. 

– Коллега, если у вас с ней такой контакт, – неразборчиво пробормотал Шульдих, тоже принимаясь за мясо. – То не могли бы вы попросить выключить Шопена или хотя бы сделать потише. 

– Это не Шопен, – пробормотал Йоджи. – Но я попрошу.

– А вы откуда знаете? – изумился Шульдих.

– У Айи когда-то был диск в машине, – машинально объяснил Йоджи. У него вдруг пропал аппетит, и он отодвинул тарелку в сторону и закурил.

– Бывает и хуже, – заметил Шульдих. – Вот Кроуфорд вообще слушает авангардный джаз или Шнитке. 

– Никогда не слышал, – признался Йоджи.

– Считайте, что вам повезло, – искренне сказал Шульдих. 

– На что это похоже? – Йоджи стало интересно. – Можете напеть? 

– Напеть не могу, – Шульдих покачал головой. – Больше всего это похоже на саундтрэк к хоррор-фильмам. 

Йоджи вдруг отчётливо понял, что мучающие его вопросы слишком сложны, а порция джин-тоника ничтожно мала для такого вечера.

– Коллега, – сказал ему Шульдих. – Мне кажется, на один из ваших вопросов я могу ответить с уверенностью. 

Йоджи поднял на него взгляд.

– Вы никогда не научитесь, – серьёзно сказал Шульдих. 

– В смысле? – не понял Йоджи.

– Я думал, вам нужен фидбэк, – объяснил Шульдих. – Или ваша татуировка – это риторический вопрос? 

Они как раз допили кофе, когда позвонил Кен и очень сухо сказал, чтобы Йоджи немедленно ехал в департамент. 

– Меня вызывают, чтобы устроить выволочку, – объяснил Йоджи. – Это ненадолго. 

В департаменте было тихо и безлюдно. Йоджи подергал запертые двери кабинетов. 

– Куда они все подевались?

Шульдих не ответил: он стоял, прислонившись плечом к стене, и у него был такой вид, как будто он вот-вот потеряет сознание. 

Тоненькая полоска света пробивалась из-под одной двери. Йоджи распахнул ее – и увидел Кена. Тот был мрачнее тучи. При виде них он поднялся.

– Чувак, я знаю все, что ты скажешь, – примирительно сказал Йоджи. – Ты скажешь, что я не имел права так рисковать и не имел права не подчиниться приказу. Ты приведешь аргумент, что если все будут поступать так, как я, то мы не сможем провести нормально ни одной боевой операции. Я скажу тебе, что ты абсолютно прав, и приведу тебе свои аргументы, ты разозлишься и скажешь, что я ебанутый на всю голову, а потом...

– Мне очень жаль, – негромко прервал его Кен. – Но тебя отстранили от расследования. Я должен задержать тебя за неподчинение приказу. 

– Оба-на, – пробормотал Йоджи. – Даже так?

– Тебе придется сдать оружие. И рацию. Мне очень жаль, – повторил Кен, видя, что он не двигается, – но у меня приказ. 

– Неужели в изолятор? – не поверил Йоджи. – Это Айина идея?

Шульдих переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

– Коллега, я что-то не пойму. Это такой японский юмор? Хидака, вы ведь шутите?

– Да нет, он серьезно, – объяснил Йоджи. – Просто вы Айю не знаете. 

Он вытащил оружие и протянул Кену. 

– Сигареты тоже. Прости, но у меня приказ.

– Не прощу, – Йоджи вытащил пачку и швырнул ее на стол. – Тогда отвези нашего коллегу домой. У него был тяжелый день. 

Шульдих мельком глянул на Кена.

– Да нет, не стоит, – пробормотал он. – Знаете что, Хидака? Я очень хочу спать. Я пойду с ним.

– Если вас двое, я должен отвести одного из вас в наручниках. Это инструкция.

Йоджи усмехнулся, закатал рукава рубашки и протянул руки. В тишине как-то очень громко лязгнул металл.

– А, вам нравятся наручники? – вполголоса пробормотал Шульдих. – Брэд уже знает? Он будет в восторге.

 

(76) Брэд Кроуфорд

В пятизвездочном ресторане «Маджестик» негромко играла музыка Вивальди. 

– Попробуйте эти овощи, мистер Кроуфорд. Спаржа из Франции. Свежайшие, не правда ли? – Ямамото отправил в рот кусочек спаржи. 

– Овощи превосходные, – согласился Кроуфорд.

– Я очень сожалею, что пострадали двое ваших соотечественников. Я гарантирую вам, что виновный будет наказан по всей строгости закона. Ведь жертвам не было и восемнадцати? – Ямамото запил вином кусочек спаржи, скорбно подняв брови. – Ужасная ошибка.

– Как насчет нескольких десятков японских детей? – вежливо спросил Кроуфорд. 

– Господин Кроуфорд, вы же практичный человек, – Ямамото аккуратно промокнул губы салфеткой. – Если бы с ними что-то случилось, единственным последствием оказалось бы облегчение для налогоплательщиков. Вы можете разделять мои убеждения или нет, но, как человек разумный, вы знаете, что я прав. 

Кроуфорд молча смотрел на него. 

– Я хотел бы купить у вас некий предмет, мистер Кроуфорд, – продолжал Ямамото. – Как деловой человек, я понимаю, что каждая вещь имеет свою цену. Назовите вашу. Умные люди всегда договорятся между собой, не так ли? 

– Вы до сих пор не поняли, – холодно сказал Кроуфорд. – Вы в тупике, Ямамото. Это я буду диктовать вам условия. В течение следующих двух часов вы переведете деньги на вот этот счет в банке. А завтра утром подадите в отставку.

Ямамото побледнел.

– Что я получу взамен, мистер Кроуфорд?

– Интерпол не станет возбуждать против вас уголовное следствие. 

– Не слишком ли высокая цена?

– Возможно, – равнодушно сказал Кроуфорд. – Но вы можете выбрать уголовное расследование. 

– Какие у меня гарантии? 

– Гарантия у нас у всех только одна – что мы когда-нибудь умрем, – Кроуфорд встал, не замечая протянутой руки. – Спокойной ночи, господин Ямамото. 

 

(77) Брэд Кроуфорд

Сквозь стеклянную стенку ресторана он видел, как Ямамото пошел в туалет. Его телохранители остались сидеть за соседним столиком, попивая эспрессо. «Я мог бы раздавить гадину прямо здесь», – подумал он. 

«Тhe answer is No», – вспомнил он. 

«Как только деньги будут переведены на счет в банке, работа Шварц в Токио закончена». 

Им легко говорить. Им не надо вести переговоры с гадиной. 

Его отчета ждали в Лос-Анджелесе. Он вытащил ноутбук, но вместо этого набрал номер на мобильном телефоне. 

Кен снял трубку почти сразу. 

– Да. Алло? Алло! Алло! 

Некоторое время Кроуфорд просто слушал его голос.

– Я ничего не слышу. Перезвоните.

– Алло.

– Что... случилось? – с запинкой спросил Кен. – Где ты?

– Возле ресторана «Маджестик».

– Что случилось? – уже с тревогой повторил Кен.

Кроуфорд так устал, что не стал подбирать слова.

– Я хочу увидеть тебя сегодня вечером. Я вернусь в «Шератон» через полчаса.

Он напечатал и отправил отчет. Сквозь стеклянную стенку ресторана он видел, что Ямамото подали мороженое, и он аккуратно кушает ложечкой. 

Минуту спустя черный «ягуар» Кроуфорда мигнул, показывая поворот, и влился в поток уличного движения. В свете встречных фар, в зеркальце машины отразилось выражение гадливости, застывшее на породистом лице человека за рулем. 

 

(78) Шульдих

К тому времени, когда они добрались до департамента, откат пошел уже по полной. Если бы он себя нормально чувствовал, то наверняка развлекся бы: происходящее было забавным. 

Он все еще злился на Хидаку за то, что Кроуфорд вчера предпочел его общество, и предвкушая, в каких красках распишет эту сцену Брэду, Шульдих испытывал приятное злорадство. 

Кудо – красивый, беспутный, и совершенно без царя в голове – не стал сопротивляться, молча пошел за Хидакой. 

– За что его наказывают? За то, что он не подчинился инструкции? – спросил Шульдих, когда они шли по коридору. – Но ведь если бы не он, мы бы упустили Ямамото.

– Вот кстати да, – поддакнул Кудо. – Я не пойму, почему это не учитывается. Это же должно как-то учитываться? В конечном итоге я их всех сделал. 

– Угу. Ты молодец, – Хидака с такой силой хлопнул своего друга по плечу, что тот пошатнулся. – Молодец. 

Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Кудо лег поверх постели, закинув ноги в ботинках прямо на одеяло. Шульдих медленно стянул куртку, снял обувь и тоже лег.

– Тяжело быть экстрасенсом? – посочувствовал Кудо. 

– Это как аккумулятор. Быстро разряжается. Мне просто надо поспать. 

– Валяйте. Может, хотите сигарету? – Кудо выудил из кармана мятую пачку. – У меня тут последняя осталась.

Шульдих не курил, но оценил жест. 

– У вас есть какое-нибудь желание? – спросил он. – Закройте глаза и подумайте об этом. Я сделаю так, что вам это приснится. 

Кудо подумал. У него было два желания: целоваться с Айей. И ебаться с Айей. 

– И – это все? – уточнил Шульдих.

– Это основное.

Через несколько минут Кудо потрясенно выдохнул: 

– Огосподи. Г-господи.

 

(79) Брэд Кроуфорд

Портье хотел что-то сказать, но Брэд только с досадой отмахнулся. Всё – потом. Сейчас – только ванная и постель. В лифте он прислонился к стенке и закрыл глаза. Ощущение бессмысленности опять нахлынуло на него. «Я просто устал», – подумал он.

Он успел забыть о телефонном разговоре и, отворив дверь сюиты, еле заметно вздрогнул, уловив краем глаза движение.

Кен, лежавший в его постели, приподнялся на локте. В лунном свете Кен казался очень юным и очень смуглым. Темная прядь упала ему на глаза, и он улыбнулся Брэду сквозь спутанные волосы.

Брэд прошел к бару, налил себе виски и опустился в кресло.

– Ты на Маугли похож, – сказал он.

Лицо Кена вспыхнуло от радости.

– Что? – переспросил он.

Брэд залпом выпил виски.

– Неважно, – сказал он. – Иди сюда.

Кен улыбнулся еще шире.

– Ну иди же, – нетерпеливо повторил Брэд.

 

(80) Брэд Кроуфорд

Он проснулся за секунду до того, как началось. 

Кен лежал у него на сгибе локтя – он ровно дышал во сне, и лицо у него было доверчивое. 

На этот раз все началось с перестука серебряных молоточков в висках. Чем ближе, тем громче.

Дзынь-дон. Дзынь-дон-дон. Дзынь-дон-дон. 

Колокольчики звонили все громче и громче. Сейчас они грохотали, как на рок-концерте. Брэд в последний раз посмотрел на доверчивое лицо спящего, на сомкнутые тёмные ресницы – и что-то изменилось в его взгляде, как будто он стал спокойнее, мягче. 

Через секунду он уже таким не был. 

Брэд увидел испачканные кровью мужские руки. «Он выживет?» – закричал кто-то. Синий свет мигалок вспышками освещал лицо врача. «С таким внутренним кровотечением... не довезем его до больницы».

«Дайте же мне какую-нибудь зацепку, – сквозь зубы попросил Брэд, обращаясь неизвестно к кому. – Хоть какую-нибудь зацепку дайте».

Колокольчики звонили тише и тише. Безумие уходило на звонких серебряных лапах. 

«Всё не то, чем кажется, – еле слышно сказал кто-то. – Нужно уметь проигрывать, мистер Кроуфорд».

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Примечания:

(1) Blutrausch. Blood frenzy – Опьянение кровью. (нем., англ.).

(2) Das Schwein hat das Blut geleckt – буквально: «Свинья уже лизнула кровь» (нем.).

Четверг

 

(81) Кудо Йоджи

Йоджи проснулся ошеломлённый, и в голове у него звучала музыка «Квин» «It’s a kind of magic»(1).

На рассвете их обоих выпустили, и Йоджи вернулся из волшебных снов Шульдиха в реальность. Вчера адреналин, драйв и боевая операция здорово отвлекли его, но ведь человек не может вечно убегать от самого себя. 

Открывая дверь «Конеко» Йоджи особенно отчетливо ощутил то, о чём старался не думать в последние трое суток: что здесь он больше жить не сможет. В этой квартире, которую Йоджи последние несколько лет считал своим домом, всё напоминало об Айе. 

Йоджи прошел прямиком к Кену. Лучше сейчас поругаться, подраться, только бы не быть одному. Неразложенная постель была пуста. Значит, Кен не ночевал дома. 

Йоджи вернулся на кухню. Его взгляд упал на телефон, и он вдруг понял, что всю ночь ждал Айиного звонка. «У Айи кто-то есть. Он не позвонит». Йоджи рванул телефон, с мясом выдирая провода из розетки, и изо всей силы запустил его об стенку. Хотелось одновременно подраться со всеми и упасть ничком на кровать и пролежать так несколько суток. В кульке из-под травы на кухне нашлись какие-то жалкие крохи. Значит, придется все-таки зайти в свою комнату. 

«Sometimes I feel like I want break down and cry»(2). Йоджи с размаха пнул ногой дверь. Стараясь не смотреть по сторонам, прошел к шкафу, где хранилась трава. Шкаф оказался заперт на ключ (Йоджи понятия не имел, куда он мог его положить). Случайно глянув на кровать, он увидел, что Кен – вот заботливый чувак! – постелил свежее постельное белье. А еще Йоджи увидел подаренный Айин плед. «Да ёб твою!» – Йоджи изо всех сил ударил по шкафу ногой. 

Лучше бы он этого не делал. 

Йоджи вдруг обнаружил, что не может остановиться. 

Некоторое время он бесился, пиная ногами шкаф, и орал: «Та нахуй блядь сука, ебаный нахуй!» У Йоджи были ботинки с железными набойками, и шкаф треснул. Когда Йоджи отшвырнул ногой кресло, ему показалось, что в рану кто-то запихнул раскалённый уголь. Наверное, разошлись швы. Нахуй. Нахуй. Нахуй всё.

Он схватил кулёк и подошёл к окну. У него всё ещё дрожали руки, когда он скручивал джойнт. Высоко-высоко в сумеречном ночном небе летел крохотный самолетик, оставляя тонкий четкий след. 

Внизу хлопнула входная дверь. Значит, Кен вернулся домой. Йоджи слышал, как он поднялся по лестнице и быстрыми шагами прошел прямо в комнату: за его спиной открылась дверь.

– Сигареты я тебе не прощу, – не оборачиваясь, сказал Йоджи. – Забирать у человека последнее, что у него осталось – это был полный отстой. Иди к черту, Кен.

– К чертовой матери, я сказал, – повторил он, чувствуя, что Кен не уходит. 

– Кен, в последний раз по-хорошему. Иди на хуй, – эту фразу он договаривал, уже зная, что это не Кен.

Йоджи обернулся.

На пороге стоял Айя. 

 

(82) Кудо Йоджи

Йоджи обернулся вовремя: в этот момент Айя размахнулся и швырнул в него рацию. Такое типа начало разговора, чтобы разбить лёд, как говорится. Если бы Йоджи не увернулся – попал бы по лицу. 

– Вот теперь точно сломалась, – прокомментировал Йоджи, покосившись на осколки. 

– У тебя был приказ оставаться на месте, – в Айином голосе звенело тихое бешенство. 

– В смысле, что я тебе не подчинился? Ну, прости, – небрежно сказал Йоджи. 

В сузившихся Айиных глазах что-то опасно блеснуло. У Йоджи было чувство, что он дразнит хищника, который вот-вот бросится. 

– А может, я просто хотел привлечь твое внимание. Видишь? – Йоджи тепло улыбнулся. – У меня получилось.

Йоджи чувствовал, что пересекает сейчас какую-то границу, которую не стоит пересекать, но он не собирался останавливаться. Айя плохо выглядел. Под глазами пролегли тёмные круги, и на губах что-то... лихорадка у него, что ли? А еще он был напряжённый, как та струна в гитаре, про которую говорят, что она никогда не рвётся – но она рвётся, Йоджи знал. 

– Или ты про взрыв? Так мне было похуй, – раздельно сказал Йоджи. 

В следующую секунду Йоджи каким-то чудом удалось блокировать удар – если бы не успел, Айя бы сломал ему руку – с такой силой врезал. 

Йоджи ударил его в ответ, так что Айя упал, впрочем, в ту же секунду гибко перекатился и вскочил на ноги, одним рывком скидывая на пол кожаную куртку, стеснявшую движения. Он остался в черной футболке с оборванными рукавами. Йоджи скользнул взглядом по обнаженным бицепсам. 

– Что, Айя, так сразу? – спросил он. – А я думал, ты хочешь сначала выяснить отношения. 

Йоджи встретился с ним взглядом – и понял, что драться они будут по-настоящему. 

Если бы речь шла не об Айе, то раненая рука давала бы сейчас Йоджи преимущество – человек инстинктивно оберегает себя от боли. Но Йоджи знал, что Айе на это пофиг. Так что у него был единственный шанс: вывести Айю из себя. 

– Или хочешь просто со мной потрахаться? – улыбнулся Йоджи. – Когда-то тебе это нравилось. 

В следующую секунду Айя врезал ему в солнечное сплетение так, что у Йоджи потемнело в глазах, и оба покатились по полу. 

– Что, так хочется побыть сверху? Он тебе не даёт? – прохрипел Йоджи. 

Недоумение, мелькнувшее в Айиных глазах, длилось долю секунды, но и этого хватило. Йоджи прямым кроссом заехал Айе в челюсть, вывернулся и подмял его под себя. Солнечное сплетение все еще сжимало болезненным спазмом, и Йоджи не хватало воздуха, а под собой он чувствовал напряженное, сильное, опасное тело, твердые, как камень мускулы, видел Айино оскаленное лицо и пылающие глаза. Кажется, они оба были готовы убить друг друга, Йоджи сам не понял, когда они начали срывать друг с друга одежду, ломая ногти, сдирая кожу о пряжку ремня. Йоджи приподнялся, чтобы Айя мог стянуть с него джинсы, а потом сам содрал с него штаны вместе с бельем. Они оба как будто бы сошли с ума, дорвавшись до тел друг друга. Йоджи видел его безумный взгляд, слышал его рваное дыхание, и ему не хотелось ни о чем думать – ни о том, что это их пир во время чумы, ни о том, что Айя возвращается в Критикер – как хорошо, когда сексуальное возбуждение такое сильное, что можно ни о чем не думать. Айя схватил его за волосы и жарко целовал шею, плечи, ключицы, и Йоджи, задыхаясь, провел ладонью по его впалому животу, крепко взял в кулак его длинный, темный от прилившей крови и твердый, как палка член. Хотелось услышать стон, но Айя всегда закусывал губы, когда заводился. 

– У тебя с собой тоже нет? – Йоджи голос прерывался. – Подожди, у меня есть в другой комнате.

– Не нужно, – вдруг сказал Айя. – Давай так. 

От этих слов по телу пробежала дрожь. Йоджи ни разу не позволил себе этого, но Айина готовность отдаться заводила. О черт. О черт, как же хочется. 

– Это больно, забыл? – шепнул он. 

– Неважно, – повторил Айя. 

В следующую секунду они целовались, как сумасшедшие. Да к черту всё, к черту, он будет осторожно, если будет очень больно, они остановятся... Чудесное жаркое желание поднималось, сжимая горло, Йоджи ласкал языком его губы, когда... стоп. Стоп... Вчера вечером этого еще не было. 

У Йоджи перехватило дыхание. 

С кем же у тебя была такая неземная любовь, бэби, что ты даже губу прокусил? 

Йоджи замер, приподнявшись на локте. 

Со мной такого никогда не было, – это осознание как будто обожгло изнутри. Застывшим взглядом смотрел на его рот – очерченный и мужественно, и нежно, на испорченный контур, на прокушенную нижнюю губу – и в эту секунду Йоджи так ненавидел и так любил его, что от этого ему было больно, как если провернуть в ране нож. 

– Давай, – одними губами сказал Айя. 

Так не терпится? – в бешенстве подумал Йоджи. – Это он тебя приучил к такому экстриму? 

Айино желание трахаться без смазки, которое так завело его полминуты назад, вызывало сейчас дикую, ослепительную злость. Хочешь жесткого секса? Сейчас получишь, Айя. Я тоже хочу.

Йоджи впечатал его в матрас, ощущая под собой напрягшиеся бицепсы, плечи, гибкое, сильное, сопротивляющееся вторжению тело. Перехватил запястья, прижимая их к кровати, и брал его сейчас зло, грубо. Сопротивление было таким сильным, что если бы Айя не прокусил губы прошлой ночью со своим новым любовником, то Йоджи подумал бы, что он давно ни с кем не трахался. Он с яростью поцеловал Айю в губы, так, что ощутил во рту вкус Айиной крови, и от этого у него совсем сорвало крышу. 

Все остальное отступило, и осталось дикое яростное наслаждение, которое скоро разрешилось короткой вспышкой. Всё это время он дрочил Айе, он хорошо знал Айино тело и обычно успевал подвести его к оргазму одновременно. Но сейчас Йоджи открыл глаза и увидел темную тень между Айиными бровями: ему явно было больно, и поэтому он не мог кончить. Йоджи рывком поднял его на колени, стал позади, обнял за гибкую талию, заставляя откинуться на себя – и за две минуты довел его до оргазма. Айины шелковые волосы скользили по Йоджиному плечу. Айя кончил ему в руку, сжимая зубы, – и в комнате стало тихо. 

 

(83) Кудо Йоджи

Он выудил из кармана джинсов пачку сигарет и зажигалку, глядя, как Айя потянулся за своей футболкой, поднял ее с пола и стал одеваться. 

– Одну секундоньку, Айя, – очень вежливо сказал Йоджи. – Если у тебя было время со мной трахаться, то наверняка найдется еще немного, чтобы ответить на пару вопросов. 

Йоджи закурил и отшвырнул в сторону выпачканную простыню. Когда швы расходятся, кровищи до хуя. Повалился обратно на кровать, наблюдая за ним из-под ресниц.

Айя, сидевший вполоборота к нему, застыл с полунатянутой футболкой. Йоджи видел его сильные плечи, мускулистую спину, тонкую талию, высокие скулы, впалые щеки, плотно сжатый рот. 

– Я его знаю? – спросил Йоджи. Он не смог задать самый главный вопрос, не смог выговорить: «Ты с ним... счастлив?» – и вслух сказал: 

– Ты из-за него уходишь в Критикер? Вы давно вместе?

Айя повернулся и мельком глянул на него. 

– Нету никого, – коротко сказал он.

– Нету? А... – Йоджи посмотрел на его прокушенную губу и замолчал.

Айя молча одевался. Йоджи закрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул дым. 

– Наверное, это уже не важно, но скажи мне одну вещь, Айя. Когда ты понял, что ты меня разлюбил? В тот день, когда ты меня выгнал? Или... раньше?

Айя не отвечал очень долго. 

– Я хочу знать, Айя. 

И тогда Айя глухо ответил: 

– Никогда. 

 

(84) Фуджимия Ран

Йоджи не пошевелился. Он так долго лежал с закрытыми глазами, что Ран уже решил, что он задремал. 

– Это была самая лучшая новость за последние двадцать семь лет, Айя, – наконец медленно сказал Йоджи, не открывая глаз. – Самая лучшая. 

Ран глубоко вдохнул и чужим голосом проговорил:

– Но это ничего не меняет. Я должен уйти. 

И тогда Йоджи резко поднялся. Схватил его за плечи и толкнул обратно на постель.

– Рассказывай, – потребовал Йоджи. – С самого начала.

И Ран рассказал. 

Жестко, честно, ни в чём не оправдывая себя.

Йоджи слушал молча, не говоря ни слова. Он перебил всего один раз – когда Ран дошел до звонка Сакуры. 

– Одну секунду, – очень вежливо спросил он. – Айя, скажи, пожалуйста, я когда-нибудь вел себя с тобой, как мудак последний, как... как дерьмо? Я хоть раз давал тебе повод так обо мне думать?

Йоджи говорил спокойно, как-то очень сосредоточенно рассматривая кончик сигареты, но Ран заметил, что сигарета слегка дрожит у него в пальцах. 

– Нет, – Ран покачал головой. – Нет. Ни разу. 

– Окей. Дальше, – спокойно сказал Йоджи – и больше уже не перебивал. 

Когда Ран закончил свой рассказ, Йоджи некоторое время молчал, прищурившись, рассматривал сигарету. 

– То есть ты еще позавчера узнал, что я перед тобой ни в чем не виноват, – наконец уточнил он. – Что год назад ты повел себя, как... как скотина последняя, но ты даже не подумал о том, чтобы сказать об этом мне? Такая мысль тебе даже в голову не приходила?

Ран кивнул.

– Подумал. Приходила.

– Но сбежать в Критикер, не сказав мне ни слова, было проще? – улыбнулся Йоджи. 

– Нет, – после паузы ответил Ран. – Я решил, что будет лучше просто уйти. 

– Для кого? – раздельно переспросил Йоджи. – Для кого – лучше?

– Собаке не отрубают хвост... – начал Ран – и осекся от грохота, потому что в этот момент Йоджи швырнул пепельницу об стену.

– То есть это ты обо мне заботился, – сквозь зубы сказал Йоджи. – Ччерт, Айя. Это так трогательно, так... мило! Блядь, у меня просто слов нет. 

Йоджи вскочил, и, путаясь от злости в рукавах, с каким-то остервенением стал натягивать штаны и рубашку. Рванул со злостью, пуговицы отскочили и заскакали по полу. 

– А хочешь, я тебе скажу, почему ты это делаешь? Ты просто трусишь, – жестко сказал Йоджи. 

Ран сморгнул, как будто его ударили по лицу.

– Трусишь, потому что знаешь, что должен попросить у меня прощения. Боишься мне в глаза посмотреть. Это все твоя проклятая трусость и гордость, но больше все-таки трусость, Айя.

– Предав человека, – голос прозвучал глухо, – у него не просят прощения. 

– Блядь, да, правильно! Как же я забыл основное, – с ненавистью сказал Йоджи. – Ты убийца, предатель, твое место в аду, ты недостоин любви, ты умеешь только ненавидеть. 

Йоджи влез в ботинки, но у него так дрожали от ярости руки, что он никак не мог их зашнуровать. 

– В общем, спасибо тебе, Айя, спасибо за твою заботу, за все спасибо. Я очень тронут. Спасибо за супер идею не говорить мне, что у тебя давно никого не было. Мне было просто охуенно приятно узнать, что я тебя трахнул без смазки...

Йоджи скрипнул зубами и не договорил. Ран молчал. Он на самом деле хотел грубого, с болью, настоящего секса – в тот момент это ощущалось правильным. Но Йоджи сейчас просто не стал бы ничего слушать. Да и что говорить? Все уже сказано. Он должен дослушать все, что скажет ему Йоджи – а потом... потом он уйдет. 

– На самом деле тебе просто так легче жить, – сказал Йоджи. – Пока ты ненавидишь, ты ничем не рискуешь. Когда ты любишь, ты рискуешь всем. Я рисковал, и ты мне врезал. И это было охуеть как больно. Ты думаешь, я жалею об этом? Да ни одной гребаной секунды я не жалел, что я тебя встретил. Никогда об этом не пожалею. Но ты, конечно, можешь и дальше жить так. Любовь – не для таких, как ты. Любовь – это для смелых. 

Рану было тяжело дышать. Из него как будто выпустили воздух, и он продолжал сидеть на краю постели, опершись локтями о колени и опустив голову. 

– Это нельзя простить, – тихо повторил он.

– А ты попроси у меня прощения, – без улыбки сказал Йоджи. Он вдруг рывком поднял Рана на ноги и крепко взял за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза.

– Это как трахаться – только в первый раз страшно. Давай. Повторяй за мной: Йоджи, прости меня. Я повел себя тупо и жестоко. Как ребенок, как скотина последняя. Йоджи, ты этого не заслужил. Я ошибался. 

Ран заставил себя вдохнуть и помертвевшими губами сказал: «Мне очень жаль».

Еще с секунду Йоджи смотрел ему в глаза, потом разжал пальцы. 

– Я тебе тоже должен кое-что сказать, – буркнул он. – В общем, когда мы еще были вместе, я трахнул одного парня. Это было один раз, по пьяни. На следующее утро пожалел. Хочешь верь, хочешь нет. Но факт тот, что я тебе тогда так и не сказал.

 

(85) Фуджимия Ран

Он слушал, что говорит Йоджи – и молчал. Только сейчас он ощутил, в каком напряжении находилось его тело последние сутки – мускулы ломило, руки и плечи ныли, как после тяжелой работы. Страх потерять Йоджи как будто сломил в нем что-то, заставил переоценить незыблемые убеждения – они оказались неважными, потеряли значение. 

Он шагнул к Йоджи, оказался в его объятиях и закрыл глаза.

Ран не знал, сколько времени они стояли вот так, неподвижно, тесно обнявшись, чувствуя тепло друг друга, слушая стук сердца, вдыхая запах волос. На улице уже светлело небо. 

Йоджи запустил руки ему под майку, гладил ребра, живот, спину, его ладони опустились ниже. 

– Я тебя так хочу, что у меня сейчас крыша поедет, – еле слышно сообщил Йоджи ему на ухо. Он просунул ладони сзади под ремень джинсов Рана, тесно прижал его к себе, давая почувствовать свою мужскую силу, гладил ягодицы, прикосновения становились интимнее, руки у Йоджи ласковые и опытные, но тело на долю секунды сжалось – инстинктивная реакция на предчувствие боли, и Йоджи это заметил. 

– Не останавливайся, – хрипло сказал Ран. 

– Ты мне почему не сказал, что у тебя давно ничего не было? – тихо спросил Йоджи.

– Не останавливайся, – повторил Ран. 

– Только имей в виду, Айя, я тебя еще не простил, – вдруг сказал Йоджи. – Ты мне еще кое-что должен. 

То ли из-за того, что в комнате было холодно, то ли из-за близости Йоджи, кожа вдруг покрылась колючими мурашками. 

– Пойдем под одеяло, – прошептал Йоджи. 

Он стянул футболку Рана и бросил ее на пол. Мягкие спутанные Йоджины волосы мазнули по губам, по щекам, по шее, когда Йоджи в одной полурасстёгнутой рубашке склонился над ним. Йоджины волосы укрыли их обоих как стеной, как водопадом, они целовались, и Ран почувствовал, что так сильно заводится, что горло перехватывает. 

– Негодный ты мальчишка. Будешь сейчас грехи свои замаливать, – у Йоджи хриплый, непередаваемо постельный голос и жаркое, худое, сладкое до ласк тело. – Будешь делать то, что я тебе скажу. 

Второй раз будет очень больно, но это не играет роли. 

– Я сейчас, – шепнул Йоджи. 

Хлопнула дверь, Йоджи что-то уронил на пол, потом вернулся в комнату. Старые жалюзи опустились с тихим треском, погружая комнату в сиреневатый полумрак. Йоджи подошел и остановился у постели – высокий, мускулистый, одетый в одни джинсы, с раскиданными по плечам светлыми волосами. Окинул Рана оценивающим взглядом.

– Ты готов? – И тихо приказал: «На живот».

От этого голоса по телу пробегает дрожь, Ран и так возбужден до дрожи в коленях, ему хочется трахаться, трахаться, трахаться. Он готов отдаться, готов к боли, готов к...

...только не к тому, что собирается сделать Йоджи. Ран ни разу не позволял ему, это слишком интимно, слишком близко, слишком жарко, слишком... он судорожно пытается высвободиться. 

– Лежать, – резко говорит Йоджи. 

Ран утыкается лицом в подушку, сгорая от стыда. Он задыхается, когда Йоджин язык протискивается между его сжатых ягодиц, Ран инстинктивно пытается сопротивляться, у него сильные мускулы, но вздрагивает от сильного шлепка.

– Ещё раз так сделаешь, и я тебя выпорю, – обещает Йоджи.

В висках стучит, Ран чуть не плачет от стыда. Его ласкают там, где больно – и руки Рана бессознательно, судорожно комкают простыню. Йоджи разжигает его голод, его язык обещает что-то, от чего у Рана кружится голова. Йоджи держит его крепко и не дает ему двинуться, у Рана пылают, горят щеки, он слышит чей-то стон и не сразу понимает, что это стонет он сам. За секунду до того, как его накрывает теплая волна оргазма, Йоджи переворачивает его на спину. Глаза Рана широко распахнуты, он тяжело дышит, ему не хватило совсем чуть-чуть. 

– Что, Айя, уже заглянул в рай? – хрипло спрашивает Йоджи. Он сам страшно завёлся. – Тебе еще рано. 

Йоджин большой, твердый, как камень член без труда преодолевает сопротивление тела, входит до самого конца. В ощущении тяжести и наполненности есть какой-то особый кайф, и Ран плывет, едва не теряя сознание. 

– Не смей кусать губы, – Йоджи движется очень медленно, как будто наслаждаясь каждой секундой, делает все именно так, как Рану нравится, Йоджи такой красивый, что Ран прикипел к нему взглядом, не может глаз отвести. Йоджино дыхание срывается. Каждый раз, перед тем, как Йоджи собирается оттрахать его особенно грубо, он становится очень ласковым. Сейчас он бережно целует Рана в губы, нежно лижет ранку, одновременно прижимая его запястья к матрасу, а потом его темп становится жёстким и грубым. Оба слишком возбуждены и хотят разрядки, все кончается ярко, остро – и в следующую минуту. 

Йоджи валится рядом и закуривает. Какое-то время они лежат, глядя в потолок, и пытаются отдышаться. Им обоим очень хорошо. Разговаривать не хочется. 

Потом Йоджи молча тушит сигарету и берет его – по-хозяйски, без прелюдий. На этот раз все длится долго, Рану больно, он судорожно ловит ртом воздух, они оба уже мокрые от пота, но Йоджи никогда не ограничивается одной позой. 

Ран, который не подчиняется никому и никогда, делает это сейчас – так, как будто это самое естественное на свете. 

Он не знает, что может дать еще – и дает то, что может. И Йоджи любит его – то нежно и бережно, то грубо и страстно. Он возбуждает, разжигает его голод, а потом утоляет. 

Наверное, они оба просто не умеют иначе мириться – и мирятся, как умеют.

Они меняют положение несколько раз, и в конце концов Ран оказывается на коленях на полу у края кровати, а Йоджи становится позади него. Это именно та поза, в которой Рану труднее всего сдержаться, потому что Йоджин член очень сильно давит на простату. Йоджи берет его за волосы и медленно, медленно целует кожу возле уха, шею – самые чувствительные места, от этого волоски на коже становятся дыбом, а тело пробирает горячая дрожь, а потом Йоджи прижимает его к кровати, устраивается поудобнее и трахает глубоко, сильно, так, что Рана выгибает в сладкой судороге, еще немного – и он не выдержит, он будет стонать в голос, нет, нельзя, не надо, пожалуйста, но Йоджи вдруг коротко и сильно бьет его по губам. Ран не стонет – кричит – и в ту же секунду оба срываются с обрыва в горячее наслаждение. 

– Огосподиобожемой... – бормочет Йоджи и валится на кровать, притягивая Рана к себе. – Айя, ты меня просто с ума сводишь. 

Йоджи коротко целует его в нос и засыпает на полуслове, и Ран проваливается в сон вслед за ним, впервые за долгое время ему абсолютно спокойно, и он абсолютно счастлив. Где-то звонит телефон, за окном начинает рассветать – но они спят, обнявшись, и уже ничего не слышат.

 

(86) Кудо Йоджи

Когда они просыпаются в следующий раз, у Йоджи в ушах стоит Айин крик, его стоны, он как будто чувствует под собой его дрожь, он нифига не выспался, просыпается со стояком, завелся до какого-то пугающего предела. 

Айя еще спит, вымотанный близостью. Его ресницы плотно сомкнуты, он тихо и ровно дышит. Наверное, он очень устал. 

Ничего, потом поспит. Йоджи кладет руку на Айин член и целует в губы – сильно и нежно. Айины темные глаза тут же раскрываются – он смотрит на Йоджи в упор.

– Продолжим? – хрипло спрашивает Йоджи. Ему хочется целовать эту шелковистую теплую кожу, подмять под себя это мускулистое, идеальное тело, сделать так, чтобы Айя ещё раз закричал. 

Но сейчас события развиваются иначе: Айя впечатывает его лицом в подушку, резко раздвигая коленом ноги. 

Член у Айи твердый, как кукурузный початок. 

Айя трахает его, как всегда, жестко и без нежностей, полностью подчиняет его себе, своему ритму. Уже через несколько минут у Йоджи сносит крышу, но он знает, что это только начало – Айя может очень долго. 

Он помнит все Йоджины любимые позы, все ласки, несколько раз меняет позицию и дает Йоджи почувствовать свою силу – блокирует движение, а потом трахает его, не церемонясь и никуда не спеша. 

– Ты что, решил все позы вспомнить? ...Боже, зачем я тебя всему этому научил, – смеется Йоджи. – Айя, ты мне дашь сегодня кончить или нет?

Ему невыносимо кайфово, только очень хочется подрочить, но Айя каждый раз перехватывает его руку. 

– Ну не будь такой сволочью, Айя, дай же кончить... – Йоджи смеется и стонет одновременно, а потом только стонет. В Айином деспотизме есть какой-то непередаваемый кайф. Айя и в постели владеет собой и своим телом в совершенстве, он контролирует себя – и доводит Йоджи полного изнеможения. 

Они кончают стоя, Йоджи хватается рукой за полки, чтобы не упасть, что-то с грохотом валится на пол, и перед глазами у Йоджи сыпятся цветные искры. 

– Обожаю, когда ты меня трахаешь, – шепчет Йоджи. 

Айя смотрит на него смягчившимся взглядом. Жесткая тень в углу рта наконец-то разгладилась, ушла. 

Йоджи вымотался запредельно, но легкая улыбка не сходит с его лица. Уже проваливаясь в сон, он просит: «Айя. Скажи мне что-нибудь». Он засыпает, не дождавшись ответа.

Айя долго молчит, как будто подбирает слова.

– Когда я с тобой, – наконец очень тихо говорит он, – мне кажется, что на всей планете Земля остались только два человека – ты и я.

 

(87) Кудо Йоджи

Их разбудил будильник на Айином мобильном. «Обоже, опять... как какое-то проклятие... – простонал Йоджи сквозь сон. – Да разбей же ты его к черту».

Скрипнула кровать: Айя поднялся, направился в ванную. Йоджи слышал, как зашумела вода, как по радиостанции передают сводку дорожного движения. Его расслабленное до предела тело было полно чудной истомы, он натянул одеяло на голову, проваливаясь в сладкий, без сновидений сон. 

Его разбудил Айя – сосредоточенный, полностью одетый и благоухающий зубной пастой и туалетной водой.

Йоджи открыл глаза. Несколько секунд они молча, легко улыбаясь, смотрели друг на друга, а потом Йоджи потянулся за сигаретами. 

– Пообещай, что пойдешь сегодня со мной ужинать, – сказал он. – В шесть на нашем месте.

– Это рано. В девять. 

– В семь. Ну, Айя, ну пожалуйста.

– Не раньше девяти.

– В восемь. 

– В полдевятого, – уступил Айя. – И не кури в постели.

– Хорошо. Тогда я еще пять минут посплю, – Йоджи натянул одеяло на голову. 

«Передаем последние известия. По сообщению правительственной службы информации сегодня утром господин Ямамото подал в отставку по состоянию здоровья».

– Оба-на, – изумился Йоджи и рывком стянул одеяло с головы. 

 

(88) Кудо Йоджи

Йоджи остановил машину возле кофейни на соседней с департаментом улице. Он вышел оттуда нескоро, с увесистым свертком, из которого аппетитно пахло свежими булочками и круассанами, а еще Йоджи купил большую порцию кофе со сливками – для себя и хороший крепкий чай – для Айи. 

Приехав на работу, услышал, что Айю вызвали к начальству. Это могло затянуться надолго, и Йоджи решил не ждать Айю с завтраком. Есть хотелось так, что в глазах темнело. Он как раз покончил с третьей булочкой, допил кофе и собирался пойти покурить, когда Айя вызвал его к себе. Когда он зашел, и Кен, и американцы были уже там. 

Айя кивком предложил сесть и плотно закрыл дверь. Обвел всех взглядом и негромко сказал:

– Вчера ночью убийца подростков из Бостона сдался в полицию. Он отрицает любые связи с неофашистами. Кобаяси не верит в существование группировки. С сегодняшнего дня дело «Рассвет» закрыто.

– А Ямамото сегодня в отставку подал, охренеть. Ччерт знает, что такое, – Кен расстроенно взъерошил волосы. – Ничччего не понимаю. 

– Тут нечего понимать, Кен, – сказал Йоджи. – Кто-то очень не хочет, чтобы мы этим занимались. Вот и все. 

– Что вы намерены делать? – Кроуфорд – единственный из всех – не выглядел удивленным.

– Ямамото, как и члены группы «Рассвет», должен предстать перед судом, – твердо сказал Айя. – До тех пор я не считаю для себя возможным подчиниться этому приказу. 

– Что, если за Ямамото стоит кто-то еще?

– Господин Кроуфорд, вы знаете больше, чем мы, так? – спросил Йоджи. 

– Вчера ночью я говорил с Ямамото, – сказал Кроуфорд. – Я сказал ему, что мобильный телефон попал в руки полиции и заключил с ним сделку.

Наверное, если бы в комнату влетел метеорит, то и тогда они были бы потрясены меньше. 

– Вы сделали... что? – переспросил Йоджи.

– Несколько лет назад Ямамото, занимаясь финансовыми махинациями, переписал на свое имя некую сумму, принадлежащую американскому банку. Сумма была достаточной крупная, чтобы послать команду Шварц в Японию. Наше задание изначально заключалось в том, чтобы вернуть эти деньги американскому правительству. 

– Вы поставили свои цели выше всех остальных? – улыбнулся Йоджи. 

– Моими решениями руководили чисто прагматические соображения, – ответил Кроуфорд. – Я преследую цели своего правительства. Этот человек опасен, как загнанная в угол крыса. Он будет кусаться, пока не сдохнет. Ещё более опасен тот, кто за ним стоит. 

– Вы дали преступнику уйти от наказания, – Айя смотрел на него в упор.

Кроуфорд пожал плечами.

– Ямамото остался без средств к существованию, его карьера разрушена, он полностью уничтожен. Это социальная смерть, которая для людей такого рода куда хуже, чем положение знаменитого преступника, вызывающего общественный интерес.

– Я не понимаю, куда вы клоните. 

– Иногда лучше отступить, чтобы вернуться. И перебить их всех поодиночке, – жестко сказал Кроуфорд.

– На этом наше сотрудничество закончено, – в Айином голосе прозвучало сдержанное бешенство. 

Кроуфорд кивнул, как будто и не ожидал ничего другого. Он встал, и Шульдих поднялся вслед за ним.

– Ну что ж. В таком случае, до свидания, господа. Удачи я вам желать не буду, потому что с того момента, как вы объявляете ему войну, я не дам за вашу жизнь ни цента. 

 

(89) Фуджимия Ран

Несколькими часами позже двое мужчин прогуливались по парку Рикуги-Эн. Свежие облака мчались в высоком небе, солнце пригревало уже по-летнему. Пожилой, с проницательными глазами и седыми висками внимательно слушал молодого, очень ровного, строгого и спокойного. Весенний ветер гнал рябь по небольшому озерцу, трепал вишневого цвета пряди – молодой человек в кожаной куртке убрал волосы с лица.

Со стороны их можно было принять за отца и сына. Неуловимое сходство не было случайностью: Мусо напоминал Рану отца своей требовательностью, порядочностью и абсолютной честностью. Рану мучительно не хватало отца, и, возможно, его шеф это чувствовал: в их отношениях сквозило сдержанное тепло. 

– Я не считаю для себя возможным подчиниться приказу из министерства, потому что уверен в том, что неофашистская организация существует на самом деле, – закончил Ран. – Я хочу, чтобы вы знали, что мы следили за Ямамото на незаконных основаниях. На мобильном телефоне нет отпечатков пальцев, суд может не признать это доказательством. 

– Господин Фуджимия, – серьёзно сказал внимательно слушавший Мусо, – я надеюсь, вы отдаете себе отчет в том, какие последствия может иметь эта история? 

До сих пор Ран думал только о том, что в случае провала на суде он возьмёт всю вину на себя. Вероятно, его выгонят с позором из полиции, но правда всегда дорогого стоит. До этого момента он ни разу не подумал о том, что судебный скандал будет означать, что человек, которому он стольким обязан, потеряет своё доброе имя, и сейчас его щёки ожег стыд. 

– Я... всё решил для себя, но не подумал о вас, – очень тихо сказал он, не смея поднять глаз. 

– Я вижу, что вы меня неправильно поняли, – в голосе Мусо прозвучала симпатия.

Ран удивлённо поднял на него взгляд.

– Но ваше доброе имя... 

– Я всегда знал, что не уйду на пенсию без скандала, – Мусо неожиданно улыбнулся. И уже серьёзно добавил: «Я горжусь тем, что не ошибся в вас, Фуджимия».

Ран склонил голову, ожидая, что он скажет ещё.

– Кроуфорд известен в среде профессионалов, как блестящий аналитик, – продолжал Мусо. – Прогнозы ситуаций, составленные на основании его анализов, обычно подтверждаются. Обоих свидетелей убрали с исключительной жестокостью. Вы понимаете, что в случае поражения поплатитесь своей жизнью?

– На счету этих людей – около двухсот убитых, большинство из них подростки, почти дети, – Ран посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. – Я не хочу, чтобы преступники скрылись из-за того, что я позволил себе медлить.

Несколько шагов они прошли в молчании.

– Я знаю, что вы сейчас чувствуете, Фуджимия. Когда я был так же молод, как вы сейчас, я думал, что буду следовать своему долгу. Даже если за это придётся платить своей жизнью. Мне казалось, что нет идеи прекраснее, чем божественный ветер(3). В ней я находил и высшую красоту, и высшую добродетель, – он помолчал. – С годами начинаешь ценить жизнь. 

– Я считаю, что это мой долг, – просто ответил Ран. – Что же касается остального... У меня не очень хорошая память, но позвольте мне процитировать из Хакагурэ(4). «Победа и поражение часто зависят от мимолетных обстоятельств. Даже если ты не достиг своей цели, но погиб, исполняя свой долг, то знай, что смерть не бесчестна».

Тенистая аллейка закончилась, и они остановились возле озерца. Вода серебристо поблескивала в лучах солнца. Гибкие ветки ив нависали над озером, отбрасывая красивые тени. Играющие в парке дети бросали камни, и некоторое время оба молча смотрели, как на поверхности озерца расходятся круги.

– Вы знаете, кто предатель, – негромко сказал Мусо. – Поэтому попросили встретиться в парке. 

Ран знал, что Мусо – пожилому и бесконечно уважаемому им человеку – будет тяжело узнать правду.

– Да, – сказал Ран. – Это мой непосредственный шеф, Кобаяси. Два года назад группа «Рассвет» была почти у нас в руках. Её не раскрыли только потому, что в полиции работал предатель. Возможно, секретарша Кобаяси является его сообщницей.

Ран поднял на него взгляд и с волнением увидел в глазах пожилого человека боль. 

– Я положил на это тридцать лет жизни, – медленно сказал Мусо. – Тридцать лет. Для того чтобы департамент стал таким, каким он есть на сегодняшний день. Я был уверен, что искоренил коррупцию и интриги, что ключевые посты занимают честные, профессиональные, энергичные... я гордился, Фуджимия. Тем горше вкус поражения. Вам этого не понять, вы слишком молоды. 

Он помолчал.

– Я никогда не питал иллюзий насчет Кобаяси, но я не думал, что он может предать меня... как вы думаете, ради чего? – с глубоким недоумением спросил он. – Это деньги или... убеждение?

– Я не знаю, – подумав, ответил Ран. – Материальная выгода встречается чаще.

– Мне было бы менее горько, если бы он предал ради идеи. Мне всегда были противны люди, чрезмерно любящие деньги, – задумчиво сказал Мусо. И уже другим, деловитым тоном спросил: – Что вы знаете об этих двоих?

– Дочь Кобаяси учится за границей. Такое образование недёшево стоит. Возможно, ему нужны деньги, – с облегчением ответил Ран, видя, что старик сменил тон и разговор перешёл в другое русло. – Полицейский, подписывающий протоколы и по всей вероятности уничтоживший страницы из судмедэкспертизы, был мужем фрау Брюгге. Его убили на улице, когда он возвращался домой. Вероятно, Кобаяси убрал его, чтобы избавиться от ненужного свидетеля. 

– Какой резон для секретарши быть его сообщницей?

– Убийцу не нашли, а поскольку убийство произошло в районе вокзала, полиция предполагала, что это сделали наркоманы, которым были нужны деньги на дозу. Во всяком случае, вдове представили такую версию. Группа «Рассвет» убивает именно таких людей, скорее всего она мстит за смерть мужа.

– Кому вы можете доверять?

– Никому, – тихо ответил Ран. – Кроме двух моих товарищей.

На прощание Мусо крепко пожал ему руку.

– Я хотел бы отговорить вас, но знаю, что вы поступите по-своему, – он запнулся. – Я обращаюсь к вам, не только как к моему самому способному сотруднику, а как к сыну. Если мои слова для вас чего-нибудь стоят, то послушайте мой совет: у человека только одна жизнь. Что бы ни говорили об этом философы. 

Ран еще раз поклонился. Он вышел из парка в глубокой задумчивости. 

Его тронула откровенность Мусо, и он чувствовал облегчение от того, что заручился поддержкой этого человека. До встречи с Йоджи оставалось два часа, и Ран вдруг понял, что ужасно устал. Он решил заехать домой и принять душ, переодеться перед ужином. Вспомнил, что где-то должна быть туалетная вода Си-Кэй, запах которой очень нравился Йоджи – Ран уже не помнил, когда пользовался парфюмом. Впервые за очень долгое время ему захотелось одеться красиво, может быть, немного элегантно, захотелось быть привлекательным. Прошлой ночью у них было запредельно много секса, но встреча с Йоджи означала, что...

Он отворил дверь в дом, улыбаясь своим мыслям.

Его уже ждали.

 

(90) Хидака Кен

Хороший байк чувствует настроение своего хозяина – Кен давно заметил. Сейчас байк слушался его беспрекословно, закладывая такие виражи, что другой давно бы разбился. Кен подрезал другие машины и менял полосы – как будто хотел дать выход своим эмоциям. Своей растерянности. Своей злости.

Полчаса назад ему позвонил Брэд и, не здороваясь, в своей странной манере общаться по телефону обходясь только минимумом слов, сказал: «Завтра вечером Шульдих и я возвращаемся в Америку. Сегодня – мой последний вечер в Токио. Я хотел бы провести его с тобой».

Больше всего хотелось заорать: «Я не приду!» – но Брэд уже отключился. Кен швырнул мобильный об стену. Спустился в подвал и до изнеможения излупил боксерскую грушу. Стоя под душем, морщился, когда вода попадала на сбитые костяшки. Злость не проходила. Он оделся, схватил мотоциклетный шлем – и через несколько минут его вынесло на городскую магистраль. 

Последние полтора часа он ездил по городу, и в его маршрутах было не больше смысла, чем в словах Брэда. Он возвращается в Америку со своим бой-френдом, но последний вечер хочет провести со мной. Абсурд. Вся наша встреча – абсурд, от начала и до конца. Он вспоминал прошедшую ночь, тело Брэда, его ласки, прикосновения, взгляды, слова – но на выходе получался хаос. Как авангардный джаз – ни мелодии, ни ритма, одна бессмыслица. 

И на фоне этого, реквиемом: «Последний вечер. Последний. Последний». 

Он сам не понял, как оказался возле гостиницы «Шератон». Как только Кен увидел знакомые буквы, он почувствовал, что просто не может отказаться от еще одной ночи с Брэдом, а потом – будь, что будет. Спать с ним, ласкать его, да просто быть рядом, блин, хоть один час, хоть минуту – даже если бы Кену сейчас предложили миллион, он выбрал бы вечер с Брэдом. Впереди у них целая ночь – а на все остальное сейчас наплевать. 

В дверях лифта столкнулся с Вивьен Трэмэл.

– Здравствуйте, – буркнул Кен.

– Не ожидала увидеть вас здесь еще раз, – серебристо засмеялась она. Кен посмотрел на нее с простодушным недоумением, и она весело пояснила: «Брэд иногда проводит вечер с кем-нибудь, кроме Шульдиха, но обычно это... ненадолго».

– А это ненадолго, – вежливо ответил Кен. – Мы просто трахаемся. 

Идеальные, созданные пластическим хирургом черты лица мисс Трэмэл на секунду как будто окаменели. Кен, не прощаясь, вышел из лифта и постучал в знакомую сюиту.  
Дверь распахнулась почти сразу. Брэд крепко взял его за руку и втащил в комнату. «Ты заставляешь себя ждать», – от этих слов, от низкого глубокого голоса Брэда Кена охватило такое нестерпимое желание, что все остальное стало неважным. Он опустился на колени, расстегнул Брэду брюки и взял у него в рот. Брэд смотрел на него сверху вниз, а потом рывком поднял на ноги. Сильные руки в два счета содрали с Кена джинсы, а потом Брэд подхватил его под ягодицы и взял прямо возле двери, без труда удерживая на весу. Кен извивался в его железных руках, инстинктивно пытаясь сопротивляться, но Брэд не дал ему этого сделать – он был сильный мужчина и очень возбужден. «Больно, – охнул Кен. – Мне больно, Брэд». Брэд посмотрел на него потемневшим взглядом, наклонился и поцеловал его в губы, продолжая неторопливо и сильно трахать. Кен вдруг понял, что Брэд наслаждается его беспомощностью, и от этого он сам так страшно завелся, что только сладко и больно стонал. Кажется, у него совсем сорвало крышу, потому что потом он сказал Брэду то, что не собирался говорить ни при каких обстоятельствах. 

Когда Кен открыл глаза, то увидел, что проклятая стрелка часов передвинулась еще на полчаса.

 

(91) Кудо Йоджи

Одетый в любимые шмотки, Йоджи ждал Айю возле фонтана в парке Уэно. 

Все на Йоджи было стильное и с иголочки – модное кашемировое пальто, итальянские ботинки, солнечные очки от Дольче и Габбаны. Он сел на еще теплый от солнца парапет и щелкнул зажигалкой. Проходящие мимо девушки задерживали на нем взгляд, и Йоджи улыбался в ответ каждой. Прошедшая ночь сделала его таким счастливым, что он любил этот вечер, этот город, весь мир. 

Йоджи не случайно предложил встретиться именно здесь. На соседней улице располагались два любимых Айиных музея, и раньше они всегда возвращались пешком через парк, в тенистых, укромных аллейках которого Йоджи всегда начинал к нему приставать. У него остались очень приятные воспоминания об этом парке.

Страшно хотелось есть, и, поджидая Айю, Йоджи мысленно составлял меню ужина. Он заказал столик в дорогом ресторане, на другом конце города. Далековато отсюда, так что придется ехать на «Севен». Йоджи не собирался оставаться сегодня трезвенником, и решил, что не позволит Айе просидеть весь вечер как обычно над стаканом воды. Значит, обратно возьмем такси. По сравнению с тем счетом, который Йоджи предъявят в ресторане, такси – это пустяки. Непонятно, как Айя посмотрит на этот декаданс, но праздник бывает у людей не каждый день. Надо будет захватить с собой бутылку «Дом Периньон» с собой, – подумал Йоджи. – Поедем к Айе, можно будет лечь, поставить бокалы прямо на живот и пить. Распахнуть окно настежь в Айиной спальне и смотреть, как ласточки прочерчивают ясное небо.

Йоджи обвел взглядом парк – и подумал, что запомнит этот вечер навсегда. И голоса детей, и брызги фонтана на теплом парапете, и шум воды, и молодые клейкие листики на деревьях, и нежное сумеречное небо, и свое офигенное счастье. Грёбаный хэппи-энд.

Он вдруг понял, что в это счастье примешивается едва уловимая тревога.

Дело в том, что Айя никогда не опаздывал. 

 

(92) Брэд Кроуфорд

В сюите полно места, куда можно сесть – кожаные кресла перед камином, мягкие диваны, ковер – но Кен каждый раз садится на подоконник. Вот и сейчас он там устроился, подтянув колени к подбородку, одетый в одни джинсы, сидел и смотрел вниз, на город. 

– Ты не должен был вести переговоры с Ямамото за нашей спиной, – не глядя на Брэда, резко сказал он. – Ты поступил нечестно.

«Когда он сердится, то как-то по-особенному хмурится», – подумал Брэд, глядя на его темные сдвинутые брови. А вслух сказал:

– Ты руководствуешься соображениями честности. Я – тем, чего требует ситуация. В данном случае ситуация требовала быстрого решения. Я работаю на американское правительство и исхожу из принципиально других соображений, чем Фуджимия.

– Иногда я не понимаю твоих принципов, – резко сказал Кен. – Айины – да. Твои – нет.

– Мой основной принцип – это наименьший вред. Прежде всего я должен быть уверен в безопасности моих сотрудников. 

– Значит, пусть так и живёт спокойно? – со злостью спросил Кен.

– Я никогда не говорил, что следует оставить его в покое. Я говорил лишь о том, что сначала надо найти того, кто стоит за ним. 

– За это время члены группы Рассвет могут скрыться, а Ямамото – спокойно свалить из страны. Мы должны были взять его сразу, а не заключать с ним сделки, – Кен помолчал и уже тише добавил: «Айя говорит, поступившись честью однажды, рискуешь потерять ее навсегда». 

– Кен, – Брэд помолчал. – Что, если за Ямамото стоить кто-то еще, и этот человек настолько опасен, что неосторожные действия могут привести к гибели кого-то из Вайсс? 

– Когда мы шли на эту работу, мы знали, на что идем, – тихо сказал Кен.

Брэд смотрел на сердито сдвинутые брови, на четко очерченные вишневые губы, на голубую жилку, бьющуюся под тонкой смуглой кожей у виска. «Таким я его запомню», – вдруг подумал Брэд. Он никогда не придавал значения словам, сказанным в минуту страсти, но то, что сказал ему Кен, когда они занимались любовью, было правдивым, настоящим – и тронуло его очень глубоко. 

– Ты не слушаешь меня, – со злостью сказал Кен.

– Извини. Я задумался. Что ты сказал? 

– Я сказал, что так трястись о своей шкуре – непрофессионально, – в голосе Кена прозвучал вызов. 

– Непрофессионально – выкапывать бомбу экскаватором, – возразил Брэд. – А это именно то, что собирается сделать Фуджимия. 

– В Японии считают, что исполнить долг важнее, чем бояться за свою жизнь. Именно этим руководствуется Айя. Я тоже так считаю. Так что я пойду за ним.

Они встретились взглядами.

– Наверное, западному человеку это сложно понять, – резко сказал Кен. Он всё ещё злился.

– Ну почему же, – в голосе Брэда прозвучал лёд. – Я знаком с этой концепцией. Жизнь – как сновидение(5). Ты же это имеешь в виду? 

Кен молчал.

– Вот только, если ты помнишь, пилотам-смертникам не удалось изменить ход войны, – холодно сказал Брэд. – Большинство из них даже не достигло цели. Проще говоря, обычно их сбивали ещё в воздухе. На подлёте к авианосцам(6).

Он вдруг вспомнил слова Шульдиха: «С ним тебе будет труднее всего».

– Во всяком случае, я не собираюсь участвовать в этом безумии, – сказал он вслух.

– Иногда остаться верным себе – важнее, чем все остальное, – наконец сказал Кен. – Я чувствую себя обязанным всем этим, которых забили ногами. Я не был с ними знаком, но иногда я просыпаюсь – и вижу их лица. Как будто я им что-то должен. Потому что они не могли защитить сами себя. И пока Ямамото на свободе, я чувствую себя так, как будто я их предал.

– Кен, – Брэд глубоко вдохнул. – Где твой здравый смысл? Речь идет о проблемных подростках. Как ни прискорбно, но такие люди обычно плохо кончают. Ты не можешь спасти всех. Это иллюзия. 

– Как ты узнал о своей гомосексуальности? – вдруг спросил Кен.

– Как все. Заметил, что испытываю сексуальный интерес к мужчинам.

– Трудно было?

– Да нет, – Брэд пожал плечами. – А тебе?

– Я понял это, когда мне было четырнадцать лет. И очень стыдился. Я же рос в католическом интернате, поэтому был уверен, что это какой-то особенно стыдный грех. И я рассказал всё на исповеди. 

Кен замолчал.

– Что случилось потом? – спросил Брэд. 

– Меня выпороли. Так сильно, что я два дня ходить не мог. И за эти два дня я понял, они могут избить меня до полусмерти, но я останусь верным себе. Ты называешь их проблемными, а у них просто нет выхода. Если тебя выгнали из школы или ты ушел из дома или у тебя проблемы с алкоголем или наркотиками – это просто тупик. Я тоже был в тупике, и я знаю, что это такое. 

Брэд молчал. 

– Я не учился в Гарварде, и никогда не буду знать, о чем говорить с людьми, которые отдыхают в Куршевеле. Я... тебе не пара, Брэд, – неожиданно закончил Кен. Он сказал это спокойно – просто констатировал факт. 

«Ты – лучшее, что могло случиться со мной», – подумал Брэд. 

Из приоткрытого окна тянуло рассветным ветром. Он заметил, что смуглая кожа Кена на плечах покрылась мурашками от холода. Брэд встал, сходил в ванную, принес купальный халат и накинул ему на плечи. 

 

(93) Кудо Йоджи

Увидев на дисплее высветившийся Айин номер, Йоджи нажал кнопку после первого звонка.

– Если ты скажешь, что собрался задержаться на работе, имей в виду, что я на тебя обижусь, – сказал он. 

– Идите в сторону парка, к своей машине, – сказал гнусавый голос. – Мы вас видим. 

– Дайте ему трубку, – бесцветно сказал Йоджи.

В следующую секунду спокойный Айин голос сказал: «Я запрещаю тебе соглашаться на их условия». 

Звук удара по лицу. И еще. И еще. 

– Окей, – громко сказал Йоджи. – Окей, Айя. Дай им трубку. 

– Будьте внимательны. Единственная ошибка с вашей стороны – и он умрет. Вас кто-нибудь хватится в эти выходные?

– Только один мой приятель. Мы договаривались завтра встретиться. 

– Позвоните и отмените встречу. Ваш телефон прослушивается. 

Йоджи отключился и набрал номер Кена.

– Привет, чувак, – весело сказал он. – Ты чем там занимаешься, чего к телефону не подходишь?

– Йож, что нужно? – перебил Кен. 

– Слушай, наш завтрашний чилл-аут отменяется. Мы с Айей решили смотаться в горы, вернемся в понедельник.

– Черт, жалко, – с запинкой сказал Кен. – А куда собрались?

– На виллу Вайсс. Только не вздумай там появиться, мы хотим побыть вдвоем. 

– Ладно, ладно, я понял. Но ты имей в виду, там давно никто не жил. Я в последний раз в январе был, когда на лыжах катался. А Айя вообще туда ни разу без тебя не ездил. Телевизор сломался окончательно.

– Вот черт, – Йоджи расстроился. – Стереосистема-то хоть работает?

– Стереосистема работает, что с ней сделается. 

– Значит, придется Айины диски слушать, – Йоджи засмеялся. – Реквиемы Моцарта и всякое такое. Ладно, чувак, если я это переживу, то до понедельника.

– Да, – сказал Кен. – До понедельника. 

 

(94) Хидака Кен

Кен отключился, вскочил на ноги и стал быстро одеваться. Лицо его потемнело.

– Это Йоджи, – коротко объяснил он, встретившись с вопросительным взглядом Брэда. – С Айей что-то случилось. 

– Что он сказал? – спросил Брэд. 

– Его телефон прослушивается, он не мог говорить прямо. Когда мы работали в Критикер, то у Вайсс была своя система общения. Определенный порядок слов. Значимые слова, – отрывисто объяснял Кен, быстро шнуруя ботинки. – Йоджи оценивает ситуацию, как максимально опасную, при наибольшей неизвестности. Он сказал, что выйдет на связь через радиосигнал.

Брэд молча смотрел на него.

– Я надеюсь, ты не собираешься делать все один?

Кен посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. 

– У меня нет другого выхода, – просто сказал он.

Брэд набрал номер и по-английски сказал: «Где ты? Бросай все и приезжай сюда. Немедленно».

– Шульдих проходил обучение в SWAT(7), так что он один стоит нескольких ребят. 

– Ты же сказал, что не собираешься помогать нам?

– Иногда мне даже интересно, Кен, – медленно сказал Брэд. – За кого же ты меня принимаешь? 

 

(95) Кудо Йоджи

Шоссе уходило все дальше от Токио, приближая ощущения тьмы, отчаяния, надвигающейся опасности. В мирной долине все цвело, последние лучи закатного солнца розовым светом освещали кипень цветущих веток, а потом солнце село за горизонтом, и долина погрузилась в сиреневые, нежные сумерки. Над лугами стелилась дымка тумана, дорога уходила в гору. Как можно не быть вместе в такой вечер? Сейчас, Айя. Сейчас. 

– Сверните на проселочную дорогу. Быстрее. Расплачиваться будет ваш друг.

Мотор «Севен» взревел, и машина рванулась вверх по горной дороге. Справа от него была пропасть. Дорога петляла, асфальт давно кончился, и он чувствовал, как машину бьёт о камни. Йоджи проехал сквозь клочья тумана и увидел, что дорога обрывается возле глубокого ущелья.

– Дальше – пешком.

Перед тем, как выйти из машины, Йоджи вставил в зубы сигарету. Он порылся в бардачке в поисках зажигалки и наощупь нашел то, что искал. Если где-то тут в машине встроена видеокамера, то именно сейчас он может все испортить. Йоджи сделал вид, что ищет в бардачке зажигалку. Он не знал, удалось ли ему вслепую активизировать жучок. Завел за ухо прядь волос, надеясь, что похожее на контактную линзу устройство осталось в волосах.

Воздух за городом особенно свежий, вкусный, напоенный ароматом трав. Йоджи похлопал «Севен» по боку. Если ему не суждено выйти отсюда живым, то «Севен» тоже в живых не оставят. Интересно, что они с ней сделают. Столкнут в ущелье? Потопят? Обольют бензином и сожгут? А с нами? Со мной и с Айей? Что с нами сделают? 

– Вы слишком долго возитесь, – холодно сказал голос. – Смотрите, что вы сделали.

Он не сразу понял, что услышал. Кажется, Айю опять били. 

– По тропинке. Быстрее. 

Йоджи промчался по еле заметной тропке, а потом она оборвалась. 

Указание тихого голоса: «Слева от вас овраг. Спускайтесь вниз».

Слева от него была совершенно непроходимая чаща колючих кустов. Но, памятуя о том, что «он наделал», Йоджи стал продираться сквозь нее, изодрав в кровь руки и лицо.

– Еще несколько метров. Левее. 

Кусты вдруг кончились, и Йоджи оказался на дне неглубокого сырого ущелья. 

– Бросьте оружие и подойдите к дому.

И тут Йоджи увидел. Темное строение стояло на дне ущелья, надежно укрытое зарослями. Йоджи незаметно оглянулся. Где-то должна быть еще дорожка. У Кена уйдет время на поиски, но это шанс. Если, конечно, нас до того времени оставят в живых, подумал он. 

Йоджи в последний раз посмотрел на небо. Ему очень хотелось напоследок увидеть солнце, но оно уже село. Йоджи отшвырнул сигарету и направился к дому.

 

(96) Кудо Йоджи

Темные окна, ни звука. В подвальном окошке мелькнул и тут же погас свет. Скорее всего, они целятся либо оттуда, либо из бокового окна. 

– Эй! – крикнул Йоджи. – Есть тут кто-нибудь?

– Бросьте оружие, – крикнул голос сверху. 

– Окей, – Йоджи бросил кольт на землю.

– Руки.

– Окей, – Йоджи медленно поднял руки. 

И тогда откуда-то сбоку вышли двое с автоматами наперевес. Оба бритые налысо дуболомы, один – постарше – некрасивый, тусклый и угрюмый, а второй – совсем молодой, очень здоровый дегенерат с туповатым выражением лица. 

– Надень, – дегенерат швырнул ему под ноги наручники.

Йоджи наклонился и поднял их. Дуболом шагнул вперед, но второй резко остановил его:

– Не приближайся, пока не защелкнет.

– Вау, ребята, вы всегда такие пугливые? – Йоджи улыбнулся. – Или Айя уже успел вам вломить?

Как только он защелкнул наручники, тусклый размахнулся и ударил Йоджи по лицу. Йоджи было нечего терять. Он улыбнулся разбитыми губами – и в ответ так въебал ему ногой, что тот кубарем покатился по земле. 

 

(97) Кудо Йоджи

Когда теряешь сознание, то жизнь как бы разделяется на две части – «до» и «после». Йоджи пришел в себя, когда ему на голову вылили ведро холодной воды. Последним воспоминанием прошлой жизни было, как он лежал на земле, а его били ногами, а первым впечатлением «новой» были тусклые глаза, напряженно вглядывающиеся ему в лицо. 

Йоджи сидел на стуле, в центре подвального помещения, освещенного одной электрической лампочкой, висящей на проволоке. Одна стена была из темного непрозрачного стекла. Интересно, кто же за мной наблюдает? Пальто и разбитые солнечные очки валялись на полу, а разорванная рубашка была вся запачкана кровью и землей. Голова страшно гудела, а дышать было больно – кажется, ему сломали ребра.

Тусклый поставил тяжелый, обитый металлом ботинок на стул между ног Йоджи. Йоджи скосил глаза вниз.

– Стильные шузы, – похвалил он. – Только шнурки не подходят. Зачем они такого цвета? 

Кажется, тусклый хотел его ударить, но тут вмешался молодой дегенерат.

– Выбор цвета не случаен, – торжественно объяснил он. – Цвет символизирует подлежащую искоренению целевую группу. 

– За что искоренили американских детей? – спросил Йоджи.

– Негр и его сука подлежали уничтожению, – объяснил дегенерат. – Как тупиковая ветвь эволюции. Только через уничтожение негодного генофонда можно оздоровить нацию. Ты согласен с этой аргументацией?

– Конечно, согласен. У меня же руки связаны, и вы мне рёбра сломали, – сказал Йоджи. – Хотя это не логично. Если эволюция тупиковая, то они сами вымрут.

– Это ты сейчас так говоришь, – волнуясь, сказал дегенерат. Видно было, что эта тема для него важна. – А что ты скажешь, если на улицах Японии японцев станет меньше, чем инородцев? Если власть в стране приберут к рукам жидомасоны? Что ты скажешь, если придет негр – и оттрахает твою девушку своим толстым хуем?

– Ты чё, под наркотой, что ли? – спросил Йоджи.

И тогда дегенерат размахнулся и тяжелым ботинком ударил Йоджи в пах. Йоджи полетел на пол вместе со стулом. Он встал на ноги, сложившись пополам, и тогда его насильно разогнули и ударили в пах еще раз. 

Больше он встать не мог, лежал, зажав ладони между ногами.

Его подняли и швырнули обратно на стул.

Тусклый обошел стул и ударил Йоджи по почкам. Последующее Йоджи не очень хорошо помнил. Он катался по полу и очень хотел потерять сознание, но этого не произошло.

 

(98) Ямамото

Ямамото наблюдал всю сцену из соседней комнаты. 

Он все еще не мог до конца поверить, что он, всегда такой осторожный, избежавший множества подводных камней, подошедший к своей цели так близко, потерпел поражение, когда совершенно не ожидал этого.

Он ненавидел обоих – несгибаемого лидера, который до сих пор не сказал ни слова. Даже сейчас, когда у него были связаны руки, от него исходила неуловимая опасность – Ямамото заметил, что ребята боятся к нему приблизиться. 

Но еще больше он ненавидел второго – с его дерзкими, светлыми, бесстрашными глазами. 

Ямамото вызвал Токошиму и ледяным голосом спросил: 

– Почему он у вас до сих пор улыбается?

– Я знаю таких, – Токошима покачал головой. – Этот сдохнет с улыбкой на губах.

– Вы совершенно не знаете людей, Токошима, – задумчиво сказал Ямамото. – К каждому человеку нужно уметь подобрать ключик.

Он смотрел на красивое, наглое лицо Кудо, и от ненависти в голове звенело, а воздух становился прозрачным и ледяным. Предвкушение зажигало кровь. Расправа будет длиться, пока он не увидит слезы в глазах Кудо. Тот, второй, не заплачет, а вот Кудо – Кудо будет валяться у него в ногах и умолять прекратить. Нужно только подойти к этому с умом. 

– Пусть увидит Фуджимию, – сказал он. – Но сначала сделай так, чтобы он перестал улыбаться. 

 

(99) Кудо Йоджи

Йоджи плохо переносил боль. Когда его стали бить по почкам, он впервые ощутил отчаяние. Время работало против них, а еще боль, и усталость, и страх. Но у него оставалось немного мужества, а это они у него не смогут отнять. 

В конце концов он таки потерял сознание, а когда пришел в себя, то увидел Айю. 

Айя сидел в углу комнаты, руки у него были вывернуты и связаны за спиной. Рубашка разорвана, на щеке ссадина, но сам – бледный и спокойный. И держался ровно. Значит, не ранен. 

Йоджи встретился с прищуренным взглядом Айиных темных глаз. Впрочем, Айя тут же отвел взгляд и бесстрастно посмотрел на кого-то, кто стоял за спиной у Йоджи. 

– Мне сказали, что вы хотели меня видеть, господин Кудо? – сказал хорошо поставленный голос. Йоджи повернул голову – и увидел пожилого благополучного и солидного человека. 

Абсолютно холодные, рыбьи глаза смотрели сквозь стекла очков. Встретившись с ним взглядом, Йоджи похолодел. Он видел, что Айя не боится, но Айя не обладал воображением и не разбирался в людях. Это чудовище, и оно нас замучает, – подумал Йоджи.

– Вы же понимаете, что никто из вас не выйдет отсюда живым. В обмен на телефон я подарю одному из вас безболезненную смерть. 

– В случае нашего исчезновения все материалы о вас попадут в три центральные газеты и две телевизионных станции, – улыбнулся Йоджи. – Я об этом позаботился.

– Чего-то подобного я ожидал, – Ямамото покачал головой. – Ну что ж. Можете пока отдохнуть.

Он сделал знак, и тусклый внес в комнату жестяную канистру. Он стал рядом с Ямамото, ожидая дальнейших указаний. Дегенерат грубо усадил Йоджи на стул.

Ямамото наклонился и улыбнулся ему.

– Пока вы будете отдыхать, мы покажем вам спектакль.

– Терпеть не могу театр, – вставил Йоджи.

– О, это будет захватывающее зрелище, – Ямамото улыбнулся. Следующую фразу он произнес необыкновенно отчетливо: «Мы покажем вам, как вашему другу сделают очень-очень больно».

Йоджи смотрел в рыбьи глаза, не мигая. Говно ты мерзкое. 

Ямамото кивнул, и тусклый открыл канистру. По комнате поплыл резкий запах бензина. Ямамото кивнул на Айю.

– Налейте ему немного на руку. Так, чтобы повязка пропиталась. Осторожнее, не намочите рукав, только на бинты, – резко сказал Ямамото. – У этой пьесы будет несколько актов, мы же не хотим, чтобы всё закончилось слишком быстро. Вам отсюда хорошо видно? – осведомился он у Йоджи.

У Йоджи были связаны руки, и он сидел слишком далеко от канистры. Но он должен был сделать сейчас хоть что-нибудь, отвлечь внимание от Айи на себя, и он изо всех сил ударил Ямамото головой по лицу. Тот упал на тусклого, который не удержался на ногах и вывернул всю канистру на них обоих. В комнате резко запахло бензином. 

Дегенерат кинулся поднимать Ямамото с пола. Тусклый поднялся сам. 

Ямамото вытащил носовой платок и вытер лицо. 

– Ну что ж. Придётся начать с вас. Спектакль вы посмотрите чуть позже. 

Дегенерат подошел к Йоджи сзади и взял его в захват. Йоджи увидел, что в рыбьих глазах Ямамото зажегся какой-то огонек.

– Господин Кудо, вы очень пожалеете о своём поступке. 

Ямамото вытащил пистолет, очень медленно взвел курок и прижал его к Йоджиному колену. 

Йоджи закрыл глаза.

«Please saу a little pray for me»(8), – мысленно попросил он непонятно кого.

 

(100) Фуджимия Ран

Руки ему связали очень крепко, хотя и не профессионально. Суставы вывихиваются с тихим щелчком, и Ран возвращал их один за другим на место, глядя перед собой в одну точку. Они ответят за каждый Йоджин всхлип. За каждое беззвучное рыдание. 

Победить в заведомо проигрышном бою можно только в состоянии высшей сосредоточенности. Только если он сможет полностью отключиться от эмоций. 

Но он не мог. Не мог, потому что при нем избивали Йоджи. Когда Ямамото упал, момент для нападения был идеальный, но еще несколько драгоценных секунд ушло на то, чтобы полностью освободить руки.

Тусклый наставил на него автомат, и Ран равнодушно посмотрел на него и сосредоточился на дыхании. Лучше всего дышать в одном ритме со своим противником – тело автоматически подсказывает единственно правильный момент для нападения. В комнате вместе с Ямамото находились двое с автоматами. Он должен быть быстрее, чем эти двое, потому что у Йоджи связаны руки, и второго шанса у них не будет. Ран смотрел, как Ямамото вытаскивает пистолет, следил из-под ресниц за движениями его грудной клетки – и выжидал – неподвижный, как хищник, прижимающийся к земле, перед тем, как броситься на свою жертву. 

 

(101) Токошима

Когда фюрер вытащил пистолет, Токошима ощутил глубокое удовлетворение. Конечно, он не настолько кайфовал, как фюрер. Если честно, в последнее время ему стало казаться, что у фюрера с головой не в порядке. 

Но блондина за эту его улыбочку хотелось ногами топтать. Токошима был очень к таким вещам чувствителен. Очень хотелось, чтоб эти двое ползали на коленях, но он чувствовал, что этого от них не дождешься – и просто зверел. 

Впрочем, когда блондин корчился на полу, а Токошима пару раз врезал ему по сломанным ребрам, он случайно поймал на себе взгляд красноволосого дьявола, сидевшего на полу. Рожа у него была ничего не выражающая, как у индейца, но когда они встретились взглядом, Токошиме стало как-то не по себе. Глупо бояться связанного и обезоруженного, когда у тебя в руках автомат, и от этого Токошима еще сильнее разозлился. 

Уже слабея от снотворного (в него выстрелили иглой, как только он открыл дверь квартиры), индеец вывел из строя троих ребят, лучших бойцов – своими сучьими приемами джиу-джитсу, которое задевает нервные узлы. Их предупреждали, что он опасен, но чтобы кто-то так дрался – такого Токошима еще не видел.

Но еще больше Токошима ненавидел блондина. Фюреру нравилось пытать, а Токошима хотел его просто уничтожить. У него были личные счеты с такими красавчиками. Этому каждая девка даст, а Токошиму девушки не любили, не давали ему, и блондин был каким-то образом виноват.

Очень хотелось увидеть, как он будет кататься по полу, когда ему прострелят коленную чашечку. Токошима с особенным вниманием смотрел, как фюрер достает пистолет – и из-за этого пропустил момент, когда в углу, где сидел индеец, как будто мелькнула тень.

Когда Токошима глянул туда, индейца там уже не было: он одним прыжком оказался возле Ямамото и сделал какое-то движение, от которого тот выронил пистолет и дико закричал, как животное. В следующую секунду его товарищ упал, издав какой-то странный звук горлом.

Это было так неожиданно, что Токошима опешил. 

Впрочем, куда спешить? Человек с автоматом всегда спокоен и уверен в своих силах. Он не успел додумать эту мысль до конца, потому что индеец выкинул штуку. Токошиме показалось, что он то ли прошел по стене, то ли перевернулся в воздухе, то ли просто прыгнул так, как человек не может прыгнуть – и разбил ногой лампочку. 

Комната погрузилась во мрак. Тут уже было не до шуток. Одним движением Токошима скинул автомат с плеча и выстрелил туда, где сидел Кудо. Вот только Кудо там уже не было, и автоматная очередь прервалась – Токошима услышал, как дико закричал его товарищ.

А потом стало очень тихо. Ощущая успокаивающую тяжесть автомата, Токошима шагнул к стене. Если продвигаться по стене, то где-то рядом должно быть окно. В конце концов, он вооружен, а красноволосый дьявол – нет. Рядом с собой он ощутил какое-то неуловимое движение воздуха. Тишина. Темнота. Не может же этот дьявол двигаться так, что его нельзя заметить? Ничего, за спиной у него стенка, а автомат он держит перед собой. Он успеет выстрелить, а значит, ему ничего не грозит. 

Железные пальцы сжали и тут же отпустили предплечье, которое пронзила боль настолько дикая, что он упал на колени. Токошима хотел выстрелить, но обнаружил, что не может поднять руку. Он услышал, что за дверью в коридоре раздались выстрелы, и попытался встать, но тут его ударили в шею, проламывая кадык – и все кончилось.

 

(102) Хидака Кен

В прошлом году, когда Кену приходилось работать не с Айей и Йоджи, а с ребятами из полиции, он пару раз испытывал недоумение и досаду. Многие из его новых коллег были хорошими ребятами, но никто из них не попадал в такие переделки, из которых приходилось выбираться Вайсс. С Айей и Йоджи было иначе: Вайссов бросили в пекло, по принципу – выживут – не выживут – а это накладывает отпечаток. Йоджи считал, что такой опыт делает нормального человека круче. Кен работал с другими неохотно – получалось непродуктивно.

Агенты Интерпола оказались настоящими профи, к тому же видно было, что они привыкли работать вместе – понимали друг друга с полуслова. Даже мелькнуло на задворках сознания что-то вроде грусти: этих двоих связывало нечто гораздо большее, чем сексуальное приключение. Но Кен загнал эту мысль подальше – радоваться надо, что вызволять своих друзей ему помогут эти двое. 

Задача оказалась гораздо сложнее, чем Кен думал. Мерцающая точка на лэптопе Кроуфорда двигалась по шоссе по направлению к горам. Когда она остановилась, какое-то время ушло на определение координат и увеличение спутниковых фотографий. Похожее на бункер строение стояло на дне ущелья. Извилистая горная дорога обрывалась в полутора километрах от этого места. 

Машину придётся оставить за несколько километров оттуда, а самое сильное увеличение спутниковой фотографии показывало на этом месте только непроходимые заросли кустарника. Значит, оружие придётся брать с собой в ограниченном количестве, а тропинку к зданию они будут искать на месте. На это уйдет время. 

Операция по освобождению заложников пройдёт по стратегии, которую применяют в SWAT. 

В доме два входа. После того, как они определят местонахождение заложников, возле дальнего входа сработает взрывное устройство. Взрыв отвлечёт на себя внимание находящихся в доме. Им дадут выйти из дома, а потом снимут из снайперской винтовки. Одновременно с этим с другого входа в здание проникнет группа захвата. В этих условиях у них есть только один шанс: внезапность, скорость и агрессия. 

Стратегически этот план имел смысл. 

Вот только: в операциях с высоким риском сотрудники SWAT одеты в бронежилеты и противопулевые шлемы и вооружены пистолетами-пулемётами и автоматами, а группу захвата прикрывают снайперы. 

Поскольку их трое, то боевая операция при таком численном перевесе противника означает, что от всей этой роскоши придётся отказаться. 

 

(103) Хидака Кен 

Кен остановил машину в двух километрах от того места, где обрывалась дорога. Одетые во все черное, они натянули маски и слились с темнотой. Дальше – бегом, вверх по крутому склону. Физическая подготовка у Интерпола была не хуже, чем в Критикер – добрались до ущелья очень быстро. Вот и Йоджина машина. Последние четыреста метров спуска – по крутому склону, сквозь колючий кустарник. Они продвигались, используя каждое прикрытие и передвигаясь только тогда, когда луну прикрывали облака. 

Кен тенью скользнул к дому. Прибор, засекающий тепло, насчитал в доме двадцать восемь человек. 

Среди них двое, которые не должны пострадать. 

Брэд занял позицию возле задней стены дома, а Шульдих и Кен – с другой стороны. Сквозь щель в окне Кен просунул крохотную видеокамеру на тонкой проволоке. Скинхэдов было много. И оружия. Блядь, да тут у них целый склад. 

Ямамото выглядел обычным пожилым человеком. Если бы Кен увидел его в метро, то уступил бы ему место. Айя и Йоджи тоже были здесь. Кен не мог увидеть, насколько они пострадали, кажется, Йоджи сильно досталось, но оба живы и в сознании – уже хорошо. Сейчас Ямамото разговаривал с Йоджи. Кроме них в комнате находились двое, вооруженных автоматами. Йоджи улыбался, но Кен увидел в Йоджиных светлых глазах ненависть. 

Теперь главное – проникнуть в дом незаметно.

«Я на позиции», – тихо сказал Кен и сделал сигнал Шульдиху, слившемуся со стеной, – и тот еле заметно кивнул. «Подтверждаю», – отозвался Кроуфорд. 

Как только через десять секунд сработает взрывное устройство, они проникнут в помещение и... Кен не успел додумать эту мысль, когда Йоджи – вот же ебанутый! – изо всех сил долбанул Ямамото головой. Здоровый детина снял автомат с предохранителя. 

В ту же секунду Кен вышиб дверь одним ударом ноги. Дверь еще не успела упасть, а он был уже внутри. 

Он бежал к подвалу, когда ему навстречу выскочили двое. Шульдих стрелял с глушителем – выстрела не было слышно, только головы у обоих взорвались красными фонтанчиками. Откуда-то сверху грохотали кованые ботинки – к ним бежали сверху.

От взрыва содрогнулись стены, и с потолка осыпалась штукатурка, когда Кен ворвался в подвал. 

Там было темно и воняло бензином. На полу лежали двое. Автоматов при них больше не было. С одного взгляда на них Кен понял, что это Айина работа, и что больше тут делать нечего. Он промчался дальше – и увидел спину Йоджи и мелькнувший в конце коридора Айин плащ.

Его друзья уходили вглубь дома, а вот его и Шульдиха засекли, и теперь их истерически поливали автоматными очередями из противоположного конца коридора. 

Шульдих стрелял очень аккуратно, снимая одного за другим. То, что Айя и Йоджи вооружены – это хорошо, но Кен не знал, в каком состоянии его друзья. Йоджи сильно избили, а значит, им обоим нужно прикрыть спину. Он стрелял и стрелял, ощущая гул в висках и железистый привкус во рту. 

Если бы скинхэды действовали, как команда, то у Кена и Шульдиха просто не было бы шансов.

Но скинхэдов было очень много, и им обоим приходилось отступать.

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, когда Шульдих вдруг дернулся и выругался сквозь зубы. Кен увидел темное пятно, расплывающееся на его бедре. От скинхэдов их отделял узкий коридорчик, в грязной стене которого светлело окно. Вбок вела одна-единственная дверь – в крохотную комнатку. И в эту минуту Кен услышал то, чего боялся инстинктивно с того момента, как они оказались в этом коридоре – звук осечки. 

Кен закинул руку Шульдиха себе на шею и поволок его к двери. Это оказалась кухня. 

– Через окно, Хидака, – сквозь зубы сказал Шульдих. – Быстрее, черт вас возьми.

– Только вместе.

– Не говорите ерунды, – резко оборвал его Шульдих. – Я не могу ходить.

– Значит, мы останемся здесь, – Кен перевернул холодильник и забаррикадировал дверь. Он посмотрел на побледневшее лицо Шульдиха. – Сильно вас? 

– Крови много, – сквозь зубы сказал Шульдих. 

– Крови всегда много, – Кен оторвал полоску ткани от своей футболки и туго перетянул рану.

– И что теперь? – Шульдих усмехнулся.

Кен пожал плечами.

– Ждать. 

Он опустился на грязный пол рядом с Шульдихом. 

«Ещё пару минут, – подумал он. – Если Брэд не придет нам на помощь, то они сообразят, что нам нечем стрелять, а потом эту дверь прошьют автоматными очередями и...» – подумал он, а вслух спросил:

– Скажите... – начал он, не зная, как сформулировать. – Брэд... он...

– Так получилось, что мой близкий друг – гей, – без улыбки сказал Шульдих. – Я ничего не имею против сексуальных меньшинств, но меня самого никогда не привлекали мужчины.

– Значит, вы и Брэд...?

– Нет, – отрезал Шульдих. 

Кен вдруг понял, что улыбается, как последний идиот. 

– Имейте в виду, что у Брэда тяжелый характер, – хмуро предупредил Шульдих. – Вы будете много ссориться. 

Кен сидел на грязном полу, им было некуда отступать, и он не знал, выберутся они отсюда или нет, а он улыбался. 

– Я вижу, всё остальное вы пропустили мимо ушей? – сухо сказал Шульдих.

Его слова прервал грохот – в коридоре взорвали гранату. И ещё раз. И ещё. С потолка посыпалась штукатурка, и Шульдих брезгливо стряхнул белые крошки со своего рукава. Еще раз рвануло, и дверь снесло с петель. 

В проеме двери, в дыму и медленно оседающей пыли Айя, в своем кевларовом плаще, махнул рукой, показывая отбой. 

 

(104) Ямамото

Когда Фуджимия нажал на нервный узел у него на руке, Ямамото едва не ослеп от боли. В следующую секунду в комнате погас свет. Только смертный ужас заставил его не потерять сознание и на четвереньках добраться до стенки. 

В кромешной темноте раздался вопль, и тут же темноту прорезала очередь из автомата. Вне себя от ужаса и боли, Ямамото нащупал крохотный болтик в полу и повернул его. Стенка бесшумно отъехала в сторону, и он протиснулся в спасительную щель и тут же задвинул за собой автоматическую дверь. 

Он бежал по коридору, подвывая от боли и прижимая к себе висящую плетью руку, пока не очутился в своем потайном убежище. Здесь находилось сердце организации «Рассвет», здесь он вынашивал свои мечты. В этом месте, о существовании которого знал только еще один человек, кроме денег и оружия, находилось главное сокровище и сила организации: систематизированная, годами собранная информация. Владея этой информацией, он был одним из самых богатых людей Японии. 

Но сейчас ему было не во что переодеться. Пропитанная бензином одежда липла к телу, его мутило от этого запаха. Выстрелы и грохот давно уже стихли, а он все не решался выйти – хотя понимал, что оставаться здесь больше нельзя. Фуджимия наводил на него ужас почти мистический – так боятся демонов, не людей. Ямамото не знал, сколько времени прошло, когда он, наконец, осторожно приоткрыл дверь в сад – и холодной ночной воздух ворвался в затхлое помещение. 

Сквозь щель он видел тропинку в зарослях. О ней никто не знает. Подняться по тропке наверх, на это уйдет пару минут, а там уже до его машины – каких-то сто метров.

Он прислушался. В саду было тихо. С бешено бьющимся сердцем Ямамото шагнул в сад. Одежда, пропитанная бензином, была тяжелой и липла к телу, особенно штаны. Ему все время казалось, что красноволосый дьявол выскочит откуда-нибудь из-за угла, и он бежал в смертном ужасе, обдирая руки об заросли, судорожно всхлипывая, чувствуя, как легкие обжигает воздух. 

Его никто не преследовал. 

Он добежал до машины, кашляя и задыхаясь. Машина – это спасение. Теперь он спасется. Он спасется. 

Он никак не мог откашляться, когда, не веря своему счастью, он шагнул к своей машине. 

И в ту же секунду услышал, как за его спиной щелкнул курок, и знакомый голос произнес: «Вы забыли, что эта ошибка будет последней?». Ямамото вскинул руку вверх, он попытался поднять и другую, но она не слушалась.

– Садитесь в машину, – приказал голос. – А теперь пристегнитесь и откройте окно. 

Дрожа всем телом, Ямамото повиновался. 

– Не стреляйте, – умоляюще попросил Ямамото, зная, что от этого человека не дождешься пощады. – Я вам все объясню. Прошу вас, не стреляйте.

Короткий смешок. 

– Как хотите. 

Ямамото боялся повернуть голову, и не успел понять, только услышал, как возле его уха что-то коротко черкнуло, зашипело и ярко вспыхнуло, а потом ему на колени бросили горящую коробку спичек. 

 

(105) Хидака Кен

В доме горели неоновые лампы, освещая перевёрнутую мебель, разбросанное оружие и проломленные стены. 

Вдвоём с Брэдом они перенесли Шульдиха на диван, и Брэд внимательно осмотрел рану и наложил повязку.

– Задело по касательной. Не страшно, – спокойно сказал он. 

– Конечно, не страшно, – тут же огрызнулся Шульдих. – Это же не твоя нога. 

– Здесь должна быть аптечка, – сказал Кен. – Хотите, поищем болеутоляющее?

– Хидака, я хочу только одного: чтобы вы прекратили разыгрывать мать Терезу, – сквозь зубы процедил Шульдих. – Это становится невыносимым.

Кен пожал плечами и вышел, когда Брэд догнал его в коридоре.

– Он не выносит вида крови, – вполголоса сказал Брэд. – Не бери в голову.

– Да я не беру. 

– Кен, – вдруг сказал Брэд. – Когда Фуджимия позвонил в Токио? 

– Минут сорок назад, а что?

– Тебе не кажется, что они уже должны были приехать?

– Ты просто не знаешь Айю. Он наверняка сказал, что у нас ситуация под контролем, и они никуда не торопятся, – засмеялся Кен. – Пока команда судмедэкспертизы допьёт чай, пока наш патологоанатом протрезвеет, так, знаешь... 

Кен немного кривил душой. Он сам удивлялся, почему они так долго копаются, и сейчас его кольнула тревога. Может быть, виной всему был дом – от этого места исходила опасность, как будто зло, столько лет жившее здесь, впиталось в стены, оставило свой след. Да еще и это адреналиновое восприятие окружающей действительности после боевой операции, когда тело находится в состоянии напряжения, в висках гулко стучит, и ты никак не можешь поверить, что уже всё кончилось.

– Что делают Фуджимия и Кудо, они до сих пор ищут Ямамото? – спросил Кроуфорд. Кен уже заметил, что его акцент становится сильнее, когда он волнуется. «Интересно, в патовых ситуациях он совсем на английский переходит?» – подумал он.

– Я схожу, посмотрю, – сказал Кен. 

Брэд кивнул. Сам он остался возле раненого Шульдиха. Кен бы поступил точно так же. 

Переступая через распростёртые тела, перевернутую мебель и кровь и стараясь не наследить, чтобы не осложнять потом работу судмедэкспертизе, он спустился по лестнице в подвал. 

Здесь сильно воняло бензином, и всё еще было темно. Айя, стоя на коленях, осматривал стену, подсвечивая себе фонариком.

– А, по-моему, правее, – говорил ему Йоджи. 

– Нет, – сказал Айя. – Ямамото стоял вот тут, а потом исчез. Где-то здесь должен быть люк. 

– Сейчас приедет судмедэкспертиза, они всё найдут, не волнуйся, – сказал Йоджи. И вполголоса добавил, обращаясь к Кену: «Помоги мне уговорить Айю поехать кутить». 

– Ты еле на ногах стоишь. Какое «кутить»? – удивился Кен. 

– Слушай, я тебя прошу, только при Айе не начинай, – с тревогой сказал Йоджи.

– Йож, – Кен вздохнул. – Тебе в больницу надо. У тебя же ребра сломаны. 

– Вот и я так говорю, – спокойно подтвердил Айя.

– Ребята, ну не будьте же такими скотами, ну пожалуйста, – взмолился Йоджи. – Я же столик заказал в ресторане. 

– Это уж как скажут врачи в больнице, – твердо сказал Айя.

– Далась тебе эта больница, Айя, – разозлился Йоджи. – И ты тоже, Кен. Ну хуже фашистов, ну как же так можно, со своими-то... 

– Слушайте, я тут подумал... Что-то долго они из Токио едут, – сказал Кен. 

Йоджи посмотрел на часы. 

– Они подъедут с минуты на минуту. Кстати, я бы на твоём месте встретил ребят, а то они еще полчаса сквозь заросли будут продираться. 

 

(106) Кудо Йоджи

Как только Кен вышел, Айя поднялся с колен, подошел и молча развернул его к себе. Йоджи закрыл глаза. Животная, простая радость от того, что они оба живы, что они вместе, что все кончилось, нахлынула на него, заставляя забыть про боль. Это была острая, адреналиновая жажда жизни, из-за которой накидываешься друг на друга после боевой операции, едва переступив порог дома, не успевая раздеться, задыхаясь от нетерпения и ненасытной жажды близости. Вероятно, Айя чувствовал то же самое, потому что неожиданно стиснул его в железных объятиях. Йоджи вздрогнул и криво улыбнулся, и Айя тут же разжал руки.

– Я хочу переночевать с тобой сегодня вместе, – пробормотал Йоджи. – Мне это важно. Со мной все в порядке, и... 

– Неправда, – тихо сказал Айя. 

– Завтра утром пойду к врачу, честное слово. 

Йоджи солгал насчет ресторана – он и правда еле держался на ногах. Несколько минут назад он сходил в туалет и обнаружил, что мочится кровью – и теперь боялся, что если попадет к врачу сегодня, то его просто положат в стационар. Айя в таких ситуациях непреклонен, а Йоджи ни за что не хотел сегодня в больницу. Когда человека так отмудохали, то хотя бы в этот день он имеет право делать то, что ему хочется, ну или как? Йоджи хотелось лечь в горячую ванну. Принять болеутоляющее. А потом заснуть рядом с Айей. Если двойной дозы болеутоляющего не хватит, можно запить коньяком. 

Его размышления прервал Айя, который нажал на что-то в полу, и грязная стена вдруг бесшумно отъехала в сторону. Луч фонарика осветил узкий коридор, и Айя решительно ступил в темноту. На ходу вытаскивая кольт, Йоджи шагнул за ним.

 

(107) Кудо Йоджи

Они шли по подземному коридору, который круто вывернул наверх, к небольшой лестнице. Поднявшись по ступенькам, они очутились перед массивной дверью. Айя прострелил замок и распахнул дверь ногой. 

Кроме письменного стола и кожаного кресла в углу комнаты стоял только массивный, во всю стену шкаф. На стене висели две карты – Японии и мира. 

– Здесь никого нет, – Айя спрятал оружие. 

Йоджи последовал его примеру. 

Втянул носом воздух. На кресле – темное пятно, от которого шел еле заметный запах бензина.

– Ямамото был здесь. 

Йоджи подошел к окну и осмотрел раму. – Фигассе. Стекла пуленепробиваемые. Значит, он ушёл тем же путем.

Йоджи очень хотелось курить. Он распахнул окно, и холодный свежий воздух ворвался в затхлое помещение. 

 

(108) Фуджимия Ран

– Он здесь планы по завоеванию мира вынашивал, – Йоджи кивнул подбородком на карты – обе были истыканы разного цвета канцелярскими кнопками, между которыми протянулись нитки. – Паутина грёбаная. 

Луч фонарика скользил по шкафу: Ран внимательно рассматривал надписи на ящиках. Потом открыл ящик наугад.

– Здесь картотека, – сказал он. – Он вел счет всем тем, кто помогал ему.

Йоджи выдвинул другой ящик и присвистнул.

– Ну ты подумай, как нам нереально повезло, Айя. Ты посмотри, сколько времени нам сберегли.

Он наугад выдернул первое попавшееся толстое досье, забрался с ногами на стол, поставил ноги в грязных ботинках на полированную поверхность и сунул в зубы сигарету.

– Фигассе, ты посмотри, кто им помогал. Вот уж про него никогда бы не подумал, – пробормотал он. 

– Сколько их здесь... – Ран, нахмурившись, листал страницы досье. – Известные, уважаемые люди... больше трех тысяч имен, – в его голосе прозвучала горечь. 

– Три тысячи? – Йоджи тоже тяжело вздохнул. – А я так хотел поехать с тобой в отпуск, когда всё это кончится. 

– Оно ещё не кончилось, – заметил Айя.

– Ну и что, помечтать же можно? Мы ни разу не были вместе в отпуске, Айя. У меня это прямо уже мечта жизни. Хочу хоть раз в жизни выспаться рядом с тобой. Чтобы ты не вскакивал и не мчался на тренировку, а остался со мной. Принять вместе душ. Попить кофе. А потом музыку включить. Трахаться. Днём можно за город поехать, в озере искупаться. Валяться с тобой целый день на солнышке, а вечером – в кино пойти. А еще лучше, знаешь, что? Полететь куда-нибудь, где тепло и красиво, где море, песок и водорослями пахнет...

– Ты меня когда-то спрашивал, какой подарок я хочу на день рождения. Правда, еще почти год, но... в общем, я хочу просто зайти с тобой в бюро путешествий и купить билет на самолёт. Я хочу полететь с тобой море. 

До этого момента Ран слушал рассеянно, но когда Йоджи сказал про день рождения – обернулся. Йоджи сидел с закрытыми глазами, прислонившись спиной к стене и курил, мечтательно и счастливо улыбаясь.

И на этом красивом, мечтательном лице плясала красная светящаяся точка лазерного прицела. 

 

(109) Фуджимия Ран

Движение было чисто инстинктивным. Ран шагнул в сторону – и встал между Йоджи и окном. 

Стреляли, конечно, с глушителем, и звука выстрела не было слышно – только боль – обжигающая, дикая, резкая – и такая сильная, что его пробрала дрожь, и он ненадолго отключился.

Когда он пришел в себя, Йоджи стоял над ним на коленях и твердил, Айя, Айя, Айя, слышишь меня? Всё будет хорошо, Айя, ты слышишь? Я позову остальных, тебе нужна «Скорая помощь».

К горлу подкатывала знакомая тошнота от потери крови.

– Да, – твердо сказал Ран.

Йоджи еще раз крепко сжал его руку и выбежал из комнаты. 

Ран видел всё это как со стороны – Йоджи, еще раз проверяющего закрытое окно с пуленепробиваемым стеклом, выбегающего со всех ног – и себя, медленно оседающего на пол. 

Он попытался сесть ровнее, но обнаружил, что не может этого сделать. 

Наверное, у него начинался бред, потому что запертое Йоджи окно вдруг распахнулось – и в проеме, на фоне черного неба, освещённый светом звёзд, возник силуэт. Человек легко перемахнул через подоконник, спрыгнул в комнату и подошел ближе, вглядываясь в лицо Рана.

– Хорошо, что вы приехали, – тихо сказал Ран. – Меня ранили.

 

(110) Мусо

Он стоял, не двигаясь с места. 

Бесконечное удивление в глазах раненого сменилось пониманием, и на долю секунды во взгляде мелькнула смертная тоска, но только на секунду – оно тут же стало равнодушным.

– Мне очень жаль, мой мальчик. Мне хотелось бы, чтобы эту страну населяли такие, как вы и я. Сильные. Смелые. Жёсткие. Я не видел никого достойнее, чем вы на своем месте. Я пытался отговорить вас, но вы не оставили мне выбора. 

Фуджимия молчал. 

– Нам бы только упасть, подобно лепесткам вишни весной, столь же чистыми и сияющими(9), – негромко сказал Мусо, поднимая пистолет.

Фуджимия смотрел на него в упор.

И в ту же секунду его руку опутала проволока, разрывая в клочья кожу, круша суставы, ломая пальцы, а потом кто-то свалил его, на пол, хрипя и задыхаясь, и Мусо бился, понимая, что не должен проиграть этот бой, но сильные руки сомкнулись на кадыке, и Мусо захрипел, хватая ртом воздух. Он потерял сознание, а когда пришел в себя, то увидел Хидаку, который связывал ему руки электрокабелем. У него было странное, окаменевшее какое-то лицо, а в глазах – такая чистая ненависть, что Мусо даже не узнал его в первый момент. Мусо повернул голову – и увидел, что Кудо стоит на коленях рядом с Фуджимией. 

 

(111) Фуджимия Ран 

Йоджи, невнятно позвал он. 

Комната отдалялась и отдалялась, а волшебный свет звёзд был всё ближе и ближе. Кто-то обнимал его. «Я здесь, Айя». Эти руки, это тело, голос, запах кожи Ран узнал бы и теряя сознание. Йоджи гладил его по волосам. «Ты спрашивал, – неотчетливо прошептал Ран, – что... ты... для меня значишь». Йоджи вдруг побледнел. «Не надо, – слегка заикаясь, сказал он. – Айя, не надо мне ничего говорить...». 

Но Ран знал, что у него осталось не так много времени, и он может не успеть. «Я не ответил... потому что...– неразборчиво прошептал он, – ты... значил...»

Его уносило всё дальше и дальше, куда-то в чёрное небо, он вдруг понял, что такое «божественный ветер», осознал с невероятной глубиной и остротой, потому что когда ты умираешь, тебе открывается сокрытое в листве, а он уже был ближе к звёздам, чем к этой комнате. 

«... всё...» – Ран уже не был уверен, что он сказал это вслух. 

Он чувствовал режущую боль и тепло крови откуда-то издалека, какой холодный пол, Йоджи, мне так больно, меня тошнит, и так больно, мама, как хорошо, что ты тоже здесь, мама, я почему-то боялся, что никогда больше не увижу тебя, я думал, с тобой что-то случилось, Йоджи пытался укутать его в кашемировое пальто, обнимал его, и держал – достаточно сильно, но не слишком крепко, Йоджи всегда так хорошо прикасался, именно так, как нужно, как хочется, и Йоджина тёплая рука была его единственной связью с реальностью, Айя, шептал Йоджи, Айя, пожалуйста, я прошу тебя, Айя, ради меня, ради всего на свете, Айя, я прошу тебя, Йоджи, человек не должен бояться смерти, а если последнее, что я увижу, будет твоё лицо, то это ведь не так плохо, какая «Скорая помощь», ведь мы же оба знаем, что это неправда, машина сюда просто не проедет, а вертолёт из Токио прилетит только через полчаса. 

 

(112) Хидака Кен

В эту ночь Кен понял, что означает, когда говорят «ад на земле». 

Ад – это когда ты думаешь, что хуже быть просто не может, потому что есть вещи, которые человеческая душа просто не может вынести, но каждый следующий круг ещё гораздо хуже, и ты спускаешься, спускаешься, всё ниже и ниже. 

У него было чувство, как будто в душе рвались какие-то жилы, рвались по мясу, по живому. Когда увидел тёмное пятно на полу и Айины испачканные в крови руки, прижатые к животу. Когда узнал, что это сделал человек, которого Айя почитал, как отца. Когда понял, что его друг умирает, а он ничем не может помочь. Когда стало понятно, что в Токио не знают о том, что случилось, и что помощи ждать неоткуда. 

В эту секунду Кен дошёл до самого дна.

Но когда он посмотрел в глаза Йоджи, то понял, что последний круг ада ещё впереди. 

Наверное, в этот момент Кен сошёл с ума. Потому что услышал звук, который никак не мог услышать. 

Это был двигатель вертолёта, точнее двух. 

Ещё не успев понять, что случилось, Кен выбежал из дома. Он стоял, прищурясь и заслоняя глаза от яркого света, и смотрел в чёрное небо, а откуда-то сверху доносился голос: «Это полиция. Дом окружён. Бросьте оружие на землю. Руки за голову». 

Наверное, надо было бы сделать то, что они говорят, в спецподразделении по борьбе с терроризмом работают серьёзные ребята, лучше с ними не спорить.

Но когда вертолёт спецназначения качнулся, разворачиваясь, и пятна света на секунду ушли в сторону, Кен увидел такое, что для того, чтобы убрать его отсюда, его пришлось бы застрелить: на боку вертолёта, зависшего чуть в стороне, вспыхнула светоотражающая надпись: «Скорая помощь». 

И тогда Кен заорал – во всю силу лёгких, так, что у него на глазах выступили слёзы, он орал так, как будто хотел докричаться до Бога: «Сюда! Врач! Нам нужен врач!» 

Может быть, он им надоел. А может быть, Бог его услышал. Но оба вертолёта пошли на снижение. 

Лопасти винта еще крутились, когда Кен уже бежал к ним, пригибаясь от бешеного ветра. 

Ему навстречу выпрыгнули люди в масках и бронежилетах, с автоматами. Не обратив внимания на Кена, они устремились в дом, где группа рассыпалась, занимая позиции по периметру. Вслед за ними выпрыгнул Кобаяси.

«Хидака, вы что, оглохли? – в бешенстве заорал он на Кена.– Вам было сказано отойти в сторону! Или вам жить надоело?»

Но Кен его не слушал – он увидел, что в открывшейся двери другого вертолёта показался человек с чемоданчиком врача и куртке со светоотражающей нашивкой красного креста – и бросился к нему.

– Огнестрельное в живот... он истекает кровью... уже столько времени прошло, – заорал Кен, – у него группа крови «А», я понесу, вам будет так легче, честное слово, дайте мне, пожалуйста.

Он с такой силой вырвал у врача из рук чемоданчик, что тот чуть не упал. Сине-красные вспышки выхватывали из темноты сердитое лицо врача. 

– Где раненый? – только и спросил он. 

В следующую секунду они бежали к дому, а вслед за ними бежала реанимационная бригада. Эти отставали, потому что Кен, сам того не замечая, грубо тянул врача за рукав. 

Айе ввели обезболивающее, но когда его перекладывали на носилки, он застонал, как ребенок – тихо и жалобно. 

– Дайте ему ещё, – хрипло попросил Йоджи. 

На него не обратили внимания.

– Он выживет? – у Йоджи были совершенно безумные глаза.

– Отойдите, – резко сказал ему врач. – С дороги. 

Кену казалось, что с того момента, как они прилетели, прошло полчаса, не меньше, но когда он посмотрел на часы, то увидел, что стрелка сдвинулась всего на шесть минут. 

Шульдиха они тоже забрали с собой. 

Брэд и Кен помогли ему взобраться в вертолёт скорой помощи, потому что вся реанимационная бригада была занята Айей. На лицо ему наложили пластиковую прозрачную маску, он был уже без сознания. Вспышки света окрашивали их всех то в тёмную синь, то в тёмную кровь, и Кен услышал, как врач вполголоса говорит кому-то: «Операционная бригада ждёт в Токио, у них всё готово, но я боюсь, что с таким кровотечением мы его не довезём». 

 

(113) Кобаяси

Ветер, поднятый заработавшими лопастями вертолета, раскидал и бросил в небо прошлогодние листья. Светлые Йоджины волосы взметнулись и опали. Кен подошел и осторожно коснулся его плеча. 

– Пойдем, Йож, – мягко сказал он. – Пойдем. 

Йоджи повернулся, как будто не узнавая ни его, ни Брэда. Он никак не прореагировал, когда спецназовцы вышли из здания, и даже когда оттуда вывели Мусо со связанными руками. Вслед за ними вышел Кобаяси. 

– Обыщите здание и вызывайте судмедэкспертизу, – коротко сказал он – и люди в масках вернулись в дом. 

Ущелье тонуло во мраке, заросли отбрасывали причудливые тени. Неоновая полоска из приоткрытой двери дома освещала пятерых мужчин. 

– Как вы нас нашли, господин Кобаяси? – спросил Кроуфорд. 

– Я подозревал своего шефа и прослушивал его служебный телефон. Фуджимия звонил час назад. По инструкции ему должны были выслать подкрепление. Мусо этого не сделал. Полчаса ушло на то, чтобы меня связали с министром внутренних дел. Ещё полчаса – на то, чтобы убедить его. Ваше местонахождение определили по мобильному. Командир спецподразделения и вертолёт скорой помощи находятся в круглосуточной готовности, так что с этим было всё просто. 

Кобаяси снял очки, и Кен впервые увидел его глаза – глаза смертельно уставшего человека. 

Он подошёл к Кобаяси и протянул ему руку. 

– Простите. Я плохо думал о вас, – сказал он. 

– Не спешите делать преждевременные выводы, Хидака. Вы ещё успеете пожалеть о том, что сейчас сказали, – Кобаяси неохотно пожал протянутую ему руку. – Все мы здесь по уши в дерьме, – пробормотал он как бы про себя. 

– Вы не хотите сказать им правду? – усмехнулся Мусо. – Что вы два года знали о существовании группы и препятствовали следствию, потому что вы трус, Кобаяси?

Кобаяси мельком взглянул на него, и в его взгляде мелькнула ненависть.

– Я боялся не за себя, – Кобаяси побелел. – И вы это знаете. 

– Чем вам угрожали, господин Кобаяси? – спокойно спросил Кроуфорд.

– Два года назад, когда группа «Рассвет» попала к нам в руки, на меня и на ведущего следователя стали оказывать давление. То же самое происходило с главным свидетелем, но мы уговаривали его не сдаваться и обещали защиту полиции. На следующий день его дочку напоили рогипнолом и изнасиловали. Вы когда-нибудь разговаривали с четырнадцатилетней девочкой, которую насиловали впятером? Нет? А в глаза ей смотрели? А я смотрел. Моей дочке в то время было пятнадцать лет, и когда мне пришло письмо, что её ждёт та же участь, я... пренебрёг своим долгом. Мой ребёнок был мне дороже всех. Я рассказал всё следователю и его жене, я предупреждал его, просил его остановиться, но он был честный человек, вроде вашего Фуджимии, и в конце концов мне пришлось отстранить его от следствия. Вероятно, он продолжал расследование неофициально, потому что вскоре его нашли убитым. 

Он помолчал, глядя перед собой невидящим взглядом. 

– А я до сегодняшнего дня жил в страхе. Мне было сказано, что если группу раскроют, мою дочь найдут и за границей. Когда дело передали команде Вайсс, я знал, что Фуджимия не остановится ни перед чем, потому что правда для него дороже всего. Фрау Брюгге была единственным человеком, кто знал об этом. Она потеряла мужа, и она не осуждала меня. Вот теперь, Хидака, вы знаете правду. 

Он замолчал. 

– Вы подождёте судмедэкспертизу? Они вот-вот будут здесь, – хмуро сказал он. – Я пойду в дом. Почитаю картотеку.

 

(114) Хидака Кен

Кобаяси плотно притворил за собой дверь, и неоновая полоска света исчезла.

Звёзды в горах ближе и ярче, а небо усыпано ими так густо, что кажется – это какое-то другое небо и какие-то другие звёзды. 

Было тихо, как только бывает в горах. Тихо и свежо. И полынью сильно пахло. 

Йоджи, который всё это время стоял неподвижно, похлопал себя по карманам и вытащил зажигалку. Он так и не закурил: его взгляд упал на Мусо, и Йоджи застыл. Что-то мелькнуло в его глазах, как тень далёкого воспоминания.

Мусо встретился с ним взглядом и усмехнулся.

– Я предпочёл бы, чтобы на его месте были вы, но он закрыл вас собой. Он был гораздо способнее вас.

У Йоджи было странное, застывшее лицо. 

– Фуджимия ошибался, полагая, что сможет уничтожить великую и гениальную идею. Но всё это не имеет значения. Значение имеет только высшая цель. Когда сильные придут к власти, в этой стране настанет Рассвет. 

Йоджи смотрел на него так, как будто не мог понять, о чем он говорит.

– Я давно хочу написать об этом книгу, но для этого нужно время – у меня его никогда не было. Благодаря вам, я проведу несколько лет в условиях, где меня никто не будет тревожить, – Мусо выглядел спокойным. – В глазах тех, для кого будет моя книга написана, я стану мучеником и героем. Я, а не Фуджимия. Вы же только укрепите их ненависть и сделаете их сильнее, потому что ненависть питает силу. 

– Он вам верил, – без всякого выражения сказал Йоджи. 

– Всё не то, чем кажется, – улыбнулся Мусо. – Иногда нужно уметь проигрывать, не правда ли, мистер Кроуфорд?

В очках Брэда отражался свет луны. Он повернулся к Кену.

– You’d better go back to your car(10), – сказал он. 

А потом Брэд обратился к Йоджи: 

\- Я даю вам две минуты. У вас будут свидетели, что его застрелили при попытке к бегству.

Небо на востоке начало светлеть, когда за спиной Кена прогремел последний за эту ночь выстрел. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Примечания:

(1) «It’s a kind of magic»  
(2) «Sometimes I feel like I want break down and cry»  
Йоджи вспоминает строчки из песен «Квин» «Это такое волшебство» и «Иногда мне хочется сломаться и заплакать»

(3) Божественный ветер  
Камикадзе (яп. камикадзэ, ками – «божество», кадзэ – «ветер»).  
Божественным ветром изначально назвали тайфун, который в средневековье дважды уничтожил вражеские корабли на подступах к берегам Японии, так что японцы оба раза выиграли заведомо проигрышные сражения.  
Когда стало ясно, что Японию проигрывает вторую мировую войну, были созданы отряды лётчиков-смертников, которые назвали «божественным ветром».  
Летчики-камикадзе считали, что нет ничего выше долга и почитали за честь умереть за свою страну.

(4) Хакагурэ («Записи о сокрытом в листве») – практическое и духовное руководство воина, трактат о кодексе чести самурая.

(5) Жизнь – как сновидение – мировоззрение, которому учит кодекс чести Хакагурэ.  
«Правильно поступает тот, кто относится к миру, словно к сновидению. Когда тебе снится кошмар, ты просыпаешься и говоришь себе, что это был всего лишь сон. Наш мир ничем не отличается от такого сна». 

(6) Вот только, если ты помнишь, пилотам-смертникам не удалось изменить ход войны... Большинство из них даже не достигло цели. Проще говоря, обычно их сбивали ещё в воздухе. На подлёте к авианосцам.  
Основной задачей камикадзе было уничтожение американских кораблей-авианосцев, в которые они врезались на своих начиненных взрывчаткой самолетах.  
Камикадзе были в основном очень молодыми людьми, считающими, что отдать свою жизнь ради долга – это высшая честь. Однако, как и говорит Кроуфорд, эта самоотверженность ничего не принесла. Из-за плохой подготовки пилотов и недостаточной маневренности самолёты камикадзе часто сбивали еще в воздухе, и они погибали, не успев долететь до цели. Потери, нанесенные отрядами камикадзе кораблям противника, были невелики и Япония, как мы знаем, проиграла эту войну. 

(7) SWAT (англ. Special Weapons Assault Team) – штурмовая группа со спец. вооружением, подразделения в американских правоохранительных органах, которых используют в операциях с высоким риском.

(8) «Please saу a little pray for me»  
Помолитесь за меня кто-нибудь (англ.).

(9) «Нам бы только упасть, подобно лепесткам вишни весной, столь же чистыми и сияющими»  
Хокку, написанное лейтенантом отряда камикадзе.

(10) You’d better go back to your car.  
Будет лучше, если ты вернёшься в машину (англ.).

Эпилог

 

(1) Сан-Диего. Дом на берегу моря. Около шести вечера

Дом выходил окнами на море.

Вечернее солнце мягко освещало пустынную полоску пляжа и террасу с плетёной мебелью. Йоджи плеснул на дно стакана немного виски, стряхнул с волос капли морской воды и рухнул в шезлонг.

Теплый ветер трепал кривые ветки пиний и эвкалиптов. Волны разбивались о скалы, лизали песок. Йоджи, сощурившись, смотрел на сверкающую под солнцем воду, потом закрыл глаза и задремал под шум прибоя. 

Он проснулся, как от толчка и огляделся вокруг каким-то диким взглядом. Сердце колотилось, как бешеное. Йоджи провел рукой по лбу, передвинул шезлонг на другой конец веранды. Отсюда было видно скалы, и человека, сидящего на камнях у кромки воды. Неподвижная фигура, только вишнёвые волосы слегка шевелятся от ветра.

Всё в порядке, сказал Йоджи сам себе. Всё в порядке, всё в порядке, всё в порядке. Он залпом выпил виски.

Сон повторялся. Это было воспоминание об Айиных руках, испачканных кровью, судорожно прижатых к животу, и о тех тридцати шести часах, которые Йоджи провел в коридоре, пахнущем дезинфекцией. Первые семь или восемь часов он не отрывал взгляда от матово-стеклянной двери операционной.

Йоджи провёл в коридоре и весь следующий день, и всю следующую ночь. Несколько раз приходил Кен. Он что-то говорил, уговаривал Йоджи куда-то ехать. Йоджи не понимал, что ему говорят. Его страдание и его страх были бесконечными, безмерными, он как будто сошёл с ума – и понимал только одно: ему нельзя отсюда уходить. Кен просто садился рядом и сидел. Несколько раз совал Йоджи в руки бутылку с минеральной водой и сэндвичи. Йоджи машинально брал их, держал, а потом отдавал обратно.

Его пустили к Айе через сутки.

Йоджи подошёл и упал на колени рядом с кроватью. Потом взял его руку, опутанную проводами от капельниц, прижал ее к своему лицу и закрыл глаза.

– Иди домой, – тихо, но отчётливо выговорил Айя.

– Я пойду, – сказал Йоджи. – Когда тебе будет лучше.

– Мне лучше, – Айя едва заметно сжал его руку. – Пойди поспи.

Йоджи вернулся в Конеко, упал на кровать, не раздеваясь, и проспал двенадцать часов подряд.

Дело «Рассвет» наделало много шума. Картотеку расшифровали. По Японии прокатилась волна отставок и смещений. Несколько человек покончили жизнь самоубийством.

В газетах писали о «героическом раскрытии опасной фашистской группировки». Несколько недель неофашизм занимал средства массовой информации. Пресса сходилась во мнении, что неофашистскому движению в Японии положен конец.

Фрау Брюгге продолжала читать Кену морали – кажется, она так выражала свою симпатию, и морали стали длиннее и поучительнее. Зато теперь она каждое утро варила ему и Йоджи отличный кофе.

Вайсс никому не сказали о роли Кобаяси в этой истории, и он остался на своём месте. Министр иностранных дел предлагал ему занять освободившийся пост шефа полиции Токио, но Кобаяси отказался.

Йоджи съездил к Момоэ-сан и вернулся в Токио вместе с Фуджимией-младшей. Хотя он рассказал ей сильно урезанную версию событий, она была умная девочка, и всё поняла. Брат и сестра впервые в жизни поменялись местами, и Айя как будто бы стремительно повзрослела. Настоящее страдание часто меняет людей в лучшую сторону, Йоджи уже не раз такое видел. С Айи как будто бы слетел её детский эгоизм, и детская неосознанная жестокость по отношению к старшему брату ушла в прошлое.

Кроме поездок в больницу почти всё остальное время Йоджи не выходил из департамента: хотел успеть как можно больше до того дня, как Айю выпишут из больницы.

Йоджи запретил Кобаяси звонить Айе в больницу и ставить в известность о ходе расследования. Выздоравливал Айя медленно, и врачи предписали ему уход, тишину и полный покой. Йоджи очень боялся, что как только он встанет с постели, то будет, как и раньше, от зари до зари пахать на работе.

Наконец наступил тот день, когда врачи разрешили забрать Айю из больницы.

Йоджи сделал всё, чтобы Айя еще неделю-две провел дома в постели. Он подумал обо всём, о каждой мелочи. Вдвоём с Айиной сестрой они даже попытались убрать к его возвращению квартиру – чтоб всё было так, как он любит. Оба очень старались, хотя получилось так себе, честно говоря.

Глядя на то, как Айя поднимается с постели, на его осторожные движения человека, перенесшего тяжелую операцию, Йоджи еще больше укрепился в своих намерениях. Он был настроен крайне решительно, только не учёл одно обстоятельство: как трудно спорить с Айей.

Айя сам сел за руль, но вместо того, чтобы ехать прямо домой и ложиться в постель, свернул в оживлённый городской квартал.

– Я уже всё купил. Если что-то надо будет, я еще раз съезжу, – Йоджи попытался остановить его, но куда там. Айя просто вышел из машины и пошёл.

Йоджи потащился за ним. «Покой, тишина, постельный режим», – панически билось в голове, пока они шли мимо роскошных витрин, бутиков, уличных кафе, в толпе туристов, модно одетых женщин, клерков, и бизнесменов. Все они неслись сломя голову, чтобы пожрать, выворачивали шею, разглядывая шмотки, фотографировали достопримечательности и не смотрели, куда идут, и Айю могли толкнуть, случайно сбить с ног, заехать локтем в живот, да и вообще, человеку сказали лежать, а не гулять в обеденное время по Гиндзе.

– Айя, я не понимаю, куда ты прёшься, когда тебе сказали лежать? – Йоджи шёл рядом, стараясь находиться между ним и толпой, но это было нереально. – Вот честно, не успел ты выйти, а мы сейчас поругаемся.

– Мы уже пришли.

Айя остановился возле бюро путешествий, и Йоджи замолчал.

– Ты хотел поехать на море, – нахмурившись, объяснил Айя. – Куда именно?

– В каком смысле? – тупо спросил Йоджи.

Пока они сидели в бюро путешествий, и хорошенькая девушка раскладывала перед ними рекламные проспекты, Йоджи находился в каком-то ступоре. Из них двоих обычно именно он общался с людьми, так что сейчас, пока он собирался с мыслями, Айя сидел молча, нахмурившись, в упор глядя на девушку, и постепенно она тоже перестала улыбаться. В конце концов Йоджи удалось преодолеть шок, и он хрипло сказал:

– Слушай, а давай в Калифорнию? Кен вот тоже вроде собирался.

Страх за Айю отпустил его, только когда они спустились с трапа самолета «Пан-Ам» в Лос-Анджелесе. Кен летел другим рейсом на день позже, так что первый вечер они провели втроём с Кроуфордом.

– А Шульдих разве не приедет? – спросил Йоджи. – Я думал, он захочет с нами повидаться.

– Захочет, он уже звонил и спрашивал, когда вы приедете. Просто завтра у него свадьба. Если все пройдет хорошо, то он наверняка зайдёт в гости с женой. Если все пройдёт так, как я предполагаю, то он приедет один.

Йоджи поднял вопросительный взгляд, и Кроуфорд пожал плечами.

На следующий день Кроуфорд поехал в аэропорт встречать Кена. Это заняло у него значительное время, а когда они вернулись, Йоджи отметил некоторый беспорядок в обычно безукоризненном облике Кроуфорда. Тёмная прядь выбилась и падала на лоб. В белой рубашке, с закатанными рукавами, Кроуфорд выглядел посвежевшим и каким-то помолодевшим.

Что касается Кена, то достаточно было посмотреть на его сияющие, тёмные глаза, счастливую улыбку и румянец, вспыхивающий на смуглых щеках, чтобы понять, что он очень влюблён и очень счастлив. Точнее сказать, Йоджи никогда не видел Кена таким счастливым.

Стол накрыли на террасе, расставив вокруг деревянного стола плетеные кресла. Светлую скатерть придавили по углам, и ее края трепал ветер. От мангала пахло дымком. Свежая рыба вовсю шкворчала на решётке, когда со стороны трассы заревел мотор. К дому, шурша гравием, подъехала открытая машина, и из нее вылез Шульдих – в шикарном светлом костюме с покосившейся хризантемой в петлице. На левой щеке пылал отпечаток пятерни.

Кроуфорд молча смотрел на него.

Шульдих буркнул: «Привет», крепко пожал руки Айе и Кену, хлопнул Йоджи по спине, а потом прошёл прямиком к бару и налил себе полстакана виски.

– Когда я там стоял, я понял, что это лучшее, что я могу сделать для нас обоих, – с кривой улыбкой сказал Шульдих, встретившись с их вопросительными взглядами.

– То есть ты просто сбежал из-под венца? – уточнил Кроуфорд.

– Это был самый разумный поступок в моей жизни, – в голосе Шульдиха прозвучало раздражение. – Но дайте мне в себя прийти. Что у нас на ужин? Я не ел с самого утра.

 

Сан-Диего. Дом у моря. Около полуночи

За всё это время никто из них не упомянул о событиях в Токио.

Солнце давно погрузилось в океан, песок стал остывать, в саду застрекотали цикады, а потом от океана потянуло холодом. Ветер гнул к земле пинии, небо заволакивало тучами, и волны накатывали на берег всё яростней. В доме было слышно, как они обрушивается на прибрежные камни.

Шульдих отправился на кухню и сварил крепкий кофе. Они захватили чашки и сахар и переместились в комнату с камином. Фуджимия сел в кожаное кресло, Кудо расположился рядом с ним на ковре. Кен тоже сидел на полу по-турецки, а Шульдих занял другое кресло.

Под порывами ветра постукивали жалюзи, дерево трещало в камине, а по стенам плясали тени.

– Мы с самого начала шли по ложному пути, – без вступления начал Кроуфорд. – Организация «Рассвет» была детищем Мусо. Скорее всего, Ямамото понадобился ему по одной причине – чтобы сыграть роль английской королевы. Не знаю, насколько понимал это сам Ямамото.

– Когда группа попала в поле зрения полиции, Мусо сделал гениальный ход. Он не просто заставил замолчать свидетеля и убрал несговорчивого полицейского. Это мог бы сделать любой. Но Мусо стал шантажировать Кобаяси. Этим он одновременно убил двух зайцев: теперь его заместитель делал всё, чтобы группу не нашли, а в случае, если это выплывет, он же расплатится за провал следствия. Кроме того, сам Кобаяси никак не был связан с группой. Идеальное прикрытие.

– Устроив убийство Акиры в метро, Мусо обрубил ниточку к группе, но в тот же день задержали Кобо. Мусо находился в этот день в департаменте. Для него не составляло труда узнать, когда Кобо останется в комнате один. Кроме того, он был прекрасно осведомлён о расположении видеокамер. Он заходит в комнату, хладнокровно убивает Кобо. Мусо всю жизнь проработал в полиции, поэтому на месте преступления не остается ни следов, ни отпечатков пальцев. Всё это время он находится на виду, разговаривает с каждым из вас, допрашивает находящихся в здании, сопоставляет их показания. Никому и в голову не приходит подозревать его самого.

– До этого момента Мусо ощущал себя в безопасности. Обе ниточки, ведущие к организации, были обрублены, а Мусо мог быть уверен в том, человек, который ведёт следствие – господин Фуджимия – будет сам держать его в курсе расследования.

– Мусо до самого конца удавалось скрывать свою приверженность к фашизму. Люди видели в нём бескомпромиссного полицейского чиновника, который постепенно разделался с коррупцией в департаменте. Никто не знал о том, что Мусо одержим идеями избранности и величия нации, улучшения генофонда и эвтаназии.

– Идея взорвать школу принадлежала Мусо. Поскольку он умел манипулировать людьми, ему без труда удалось направить садистские наклонности Ямамото в нужное русло.

– Точно так же он использовал благодарность и преданность господина Фуджимии, – тихо добавил Кроуфорд. – Мусо не знал только о том, о чем не знал и сам господин Фуджимия: например, о жучках, поставленных наперекор его распоряжению. Таким образом мобильный телефон Ямамото оказался в руках полиции, и ловушка захлопнулась.

– Кобаяси прослушивал его разговоры, но Мусо никогда не пользовался ни одним из зарегистрированных на его имя телефонов, чтобы связаться с группой или с Ямамото. Однако в тот вечер, когда ему позвонил господин Фуджимия с просьбой выслать подкрепление, он совершил свою единственную ошибку.

– Впрочем, фатальную ошибку он совершил гораздо раньше – когда забрал команду Вайсс в департамент, – Кроуфорд посмотрел на Фуджимию. – Меня не удивляет, что его выбор пал на вас. Вы были лидером самой ценной боевой группы Критикер. Вы рано потеряли отца. Мусо увидел вашу честность, вашу преданность, ваше мужество и неустрашимую смелость. Он привязал вас к себе самыми надёжными узами – заставил чувствовать себя в долгу.

– Он знал, что вы пойдёте за ним в огонь и воду, а команда Вайсс пойдёт за вами. Единственное, чего не учёл Мусо – так это того, что для вас никогда не будет приемлемо уничтожение людей ради идеи. Как и для остальных Вайсс. Образно выражаясь, он хотел использовать силу тайфуна, но не подумал о том, что не сможет изменить направление ветра.

 

Сан-Диего. Дом у моря. Поздно ночью

Угли осыпались с треском, и Кроуфорд поворошил их, а потом подкинул еще пару поленьев.

– Откуда вы узнали, что взрыв активируется с телефона Ямамото? – спросил Кудо.

– В команде Шварц работают сотрудники с паранормальными способностями, – после паузы сказал Кроуфорд.

– Никогда не верил, что такое бывает.

– Способности людей к угадыванию мыслей или прогнозу ситуаций распределяются неравномерно. Большинство людей, так называемая статистическая норма, в состоянии угадать базовые эмоции по выражению лица другого человека или примерно описать ход событий, исходя из некой простой ситуации. Они могут прийти к правильным или ложным выводам. Один человек из тысячи угадывает такие вещи безошибочно в, скажем, восьмидесяти случаях из ста. Один человек из ста тысяч угадывает всегда. Таких отбирают в Лос-Анджелесе и тренируют. Годами. Именно к ним относится команда Шварц.

– Шульдих угадывает мысли, и его научили гипнотизировать, так?

– Примерно.

– А вы? – спросил Кудо.

– Моя задача – это прогноз того, как будут развиваться события, – неохотно сказал Кроуфорд. – Иногда я вижу, что произойдёт в будущем.

– То есть, ты с самого начала знал, как всё получится? – тихо спросил Кен.

Кроуфорд покачал головой.

– Чаще всего я вижу бессвязные сны. Это бессистемная информация, которую я анализирую. Я не могу выбирать, что я увижу. Несколько раз я видел цветущие ветки вишни и слышал голос Шульдиха, отсчитывающего время до какого-то события. Я также видел мобильный телефон в руках Ямамото. На основании этих данных, которые я сопоставил с мэйлом убитого в метро, а также на основании того факта, что вокруг парламента цвели вишневые деревья, я сделал неправильный вывод. И только в последний момент мозаика сложилась в картинку – когда Ямамото стоял с мобильным перед зданием школы, в подвале которой был пластид.

Кроуфорд достал пачку сигар и бутылку коньяка с такой старой этикеткой, что она казалась ненастоящей. При виде этой бутылки глаза Кудо вспыхнули искренней радостью, а Шульдих присвистнул. Кроуфорд налил обоим по хорошей порции в пузатые рюмки на тонкой ножке.

Фуджимия кивнул, но почти сразу остановил его знаком: «Достаточно», когда уровень янтарной жидкости в рюмке поднялся на пару сантиметров.

Кен поколебался, но в конце концов кивнул, мол, ладно, давай, со всеми.

Шульдих отпил из рюмки, и на его лице появилось выражение райского блаженства. Кудо тоже сделал глоток. Он выглядел потрясённым.

– Паранормальные способности – это-то ладно, но вот такого хорошего коньяка... – он еще раз отхлебнул, – ...такого просто не бывает.

\- Паранормы – всего лишь люди, - вдруг сказал Шульдих. В его красивых глазах мелькнуло драматическое выражение.

«Начинается», - подумал Брэд.

\- Как попрощаться с мечтой? – глядя в огонь, тихо спросил Шульдих. – Как поставить точку?

\- На вашем месте я бы начал с того, что выкинул хризантему, - посоветовал Кудо. – Она уже хрен знает на что похожа.

Шульдих вытащил цветок, смял его и бросил в камин. Некоторое время Брэд грел в ладонях тонкое стекло, вдыхая запах.

– Cheers, – сказал он.

Кен, до этого неуверенно вертевший свою рюмку в руках, видимо решился на что-то и залпом опрокинул содержимое в рот. Его лицо перекосилось, как от боли.

– Чувак... что ты делаешь, чувак... – Кудо покачал головой, как будто не мог подобрать слов.

На высоких скулах Фуджимии выступил слабый румянец от коньяка. Он смотрел на Кудо, и Кроуфорд подумал, что с того раза, как они виделись в Токио, Фуджимия изменился, сегодня вечером у него какое-то другое лицо.

А потом понял: Фуджимия слегка улыбался. Легко-легко. Почти незаметно. Просто это очень меняло его лицо.

 

Аэропорт в Токио. На следующий день

Они так и не ложились спать. На рассвете шторм утих, и утром небо совсем прояснилось. Они немного побродили по берегу вдвоём, а потом выкупались в утреннем море. Кажется, это был последний пункт, значившийся в Йоджином списке того, о чём он мечтал.

Тем более странно, что когда они поднимались по трапу самолёта, причём Йоджина кожа ещё была солёная, влажные волосы – слегка слипшиеся от морской воды, а рядом с ним шёл Айя, его вдруг кольнула какая-то непонятная грусть. Наверное, человеку бывает грустно, когда что-то прекрасное подходит к концу, и ты знаешь, что пора возвращаться в будни.

Когда их самолёт сел в аэропорту Нарита, в Токио уже был вечер.

– Такси вместе возьмём? – спросил Йоджи.

Айя не ответил. Значит, хочет побыть сегодня вечером один, а Йоджи придётся ночевать одному в Конеко.

Впрочем, Айя тут же отвлёк его от невесёлых мыслей – потому что они чуть не поссорились прямо в аэропорту. Пока Йоджи вышел покурить, их багаж выкинули на транспортную ленту, и Айя, вместо того, чтобы стоять и ждать, сам стащил сумки и как раз пристраивал их на тележку.

– Тебя ни на секунду нельзя оставить одного, – разозлился Йоджи. – Тебе сказали не поднимать тяжёлого.

– Не надо обращаться со мной, как со смертельно больным, – сухо сказал Айя.

– Так, Айя, дай сюда. Ещё раз такое сделаешь, и я...

– Йоджи, – вдруг сказал Айя. – Поехали домой.

Йоджи открыл рот, а потом закрыл.

«Домой». Айя сказал: «Домой».

– Поехали, – сказал он.

 

Где-то в Токио. Вечером того же дня

Дом встретил их тишиной и идеальной чистотой. В коридоре было темно, только мигала крохотная красная лампочка автоответчика. Йоджи затащил сумки в комнату, шваркнул их на пол, снял ботинки, босиком прошел через комнаты и распахнул дверь в сад. Ночная прохладная свежесть хлынула в комнаты – в гостиную, всю заставленную книгами, в крохотный кабинет, спальню и просторную кухню.

Йоджи любил этот дом.

Он постоял, вдыхая знакомый запах старых книг и ощущая босыми ногами чистые паркетные половицы. Всё как прежде. Подумать только, всё как прежде.

Он обернулся – и увидел Айю, стоящего в дверях.

– Давай поедим и ляжем, – сказал Йоджи.

– Кажется, кроме риса и чая ничего нет.

– Значит, обойдёмся рисом и чаем. Иди ложись. Я всё сделаю. И не вздумай прослушивать без меня автоответчик, – крикнул Йоджи из кухни. – Я буду записывать всех твоих любовников по имени, чтобы знать, кого придётся убить с особенной жестокостью... блин, Айя! Ты посмотри, какой сюрприз!

На столе стояла небольшая корзинка с фруктами, крекерами и бутылкой. В корзинке белела записка: «С возвращением, чуваки!»

– Кен перед отъездом просил у меня ключи от квартиры, – сказал Айя. – Я ещё подумал, зачем ему это нужно.

Йоджи тепло посмотрел на бутылку.

– Бутылочка моя, – ласково сказал он. – А мы с Айей уже думали, как мы тут будем без тебя? Иди ко мне, бутылочка моя хорошая.

В следующую секунду он прочитал этикетку, и улыбка слетела с его лица. Мятный ликёр.

– Что? – Айя смотрел на него вопросительно.

– Ничего, – Йоджи тяжело вздохнул. – Ничего. Можно отдать Айе-тян. 

В холодильнике оказались копчёная курица, сыр, огурцы, зелень и маслины – и Йоджино настроение прояснилось.

Йоджи нагрузил всё это вместе с посудой на поднос и поволок в комнату.

– Ну давай, Айя, включай свой автоответчик.

«У вас новые сообщения», – сказал приятный женский голос.

Бииип. «Господин Фуджимия, я знайт, што ви уехаль, но я хотель только пожелайт вам и господину Кудо хороший отпуск. Не думайт о работа, просто отдыхайт, отдыхайт и отдыхайт».

Бииип. «Ран, это я, вы ещё не вернулись? Йоджи, привет, я же знаю, что ты всё равно там торчишь. Слушайте, у меня к вам огромная просьба. Если позвонит Джун, не вздумайте дать ему мой номер мобильного. Надоел безумно. Лучше всего скажите ему, что я навсегда уехала из Токио».

Бииип. «Это Мадонна. Вряд ли вы меня вспомните. Еле-еле нашла ваш номер через справочную, они вас там как-то неправильно записали. В общем, мы тут с моей подругой приехали на рехаб, и нас учат общаться с людьми. Ну, это такая типа фишка, чтоб торчки общались не только с торчками, а все со всеми. Короче, терапевт сказал нам, короче, чтобы мы позвонили кому-нибудь, кто точно ни на чём не сидит, и пообщались с этим человеком на любую тему, но только не про наркотики. Я сразу подумала про вас. Вот уж кто ненавидит наркотики прямо до нервной трясучки, так это Фуджияма. Про всех остальных я не уверена. Терапевт предложил сказать человеку что-то личное, типа первое впечатление, и как оно потом изменилось, ну, короче, чтоб как-то углубить знакомство. Тупая идея, правда? Короче. Когда я увидела вас в первый раз, я подумала, что вы просто мрачный мудак. А потом, когда я узнала вас получше, я поняла, что вы – просто такой человек. Что касается меня, то я слезла с героина на этот раз по-настоящему, и мне кажется, что с тех пор я сильно выросла как личность. Вам, наверное, это неинтересно, но я просто не знаю, кому это ещё сказать».

Это было последнее сообщение на автоответчике. 

Фонарь с улицы освещал угол спальни, и на стене плясали тени от веток какого-то дерева. Айя заснул почти сразу, а Йоджи ещё долго лежал с открытыми глазами.

Большой город за окном был почти не слышен – дом стоял на тихой улице – но Йоджи угадывал, чувствовал его. Он начал засыпать, и воспоминания о последних событиях, уже искаженные первыми сновидениями, нахлынули на него. Образы спутывались, смешивались, как в калейдоскопе, складываясь в картинки, смысл которых ускользал от Йоджиного понимания.

Где-то в городе завыли сирены, их становилось всё больше и больше, и Йоджи сонно отметил, что все они едут в одну сторону.

Завтра они наверняка узнают, что случилось, но сейчас это неважно. Сейчас он дышал запахом Айиных волос и засыпал. Калейдоскоп повернулся ещё раз, и Йоджи понял, что наконец-то вернулся домой, а в этой истории наступил грёбаный хэппи-энд.

 

Конец


End file.
